A Shadow of the Past
by xXdivinexpressionXx
Summary: Olivia thought she could finally live in slight peace with her new life. However, that soon changes when she and her family are targeted by her once corrupted past.     Sequel to "A New Beginning" Rating given for harsh violence, language, and adult content.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Ha! Thanks to some reviewers from dA, I have been encouraged to write a sequel for "A New Beginning". Let's hope this tops it. Just to give everyone a heads up, all flashbacks, thoughts, and notes will be italicized. Flashbacks will be separated with the divider...So anyway, I hope you all enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: Aside from my own OCs, all characters belong to Disney and Eve Titus…not me…never did…never will. ** **Also I'm not sure what the name is for the Inspector in the Eve Titus books so I'm just going to stick with that character from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**April 13, 1908**

It was a calm and peaceful night in the city of London. The streets were bare, not a single soul in sight. The only sounds that could be heard were crickets chirping. Suddenly, a loud painful scream was heard from the residence of 221 ½ Baker Street. Basil and Olivia Baker have been married for five months and were expecting their first child. At this moment, Olivia has been in labor for the past ten hours, and the pain was getting worse. As Basil sat beside her, he gently brushed her now drenched hair as he continued to assist her. He hated the fact that she was in so much pain.

Once again, Olivia began to have intense contractions, getting stronger by the minute. Olivia felt like she wanted to die. She knew that it was going to be painful but this was too much for her delicate body to handle. Minutes late, another sharp pain stabbed through her body and she gripped Basil's hand tighter than before. It was amazing that he hadn't lost feeling in his hand, but he had a feeling that any moment she was probably going to break it.

"GOD I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" Olivia shouted as another contraction took over her.

"I know, but it's almost over. You just need to keep breathing." Basil replied calmly

"Basil, please I want it out. Just get it out!"

Basil honestly didn't know what to do except watch his wife suffer. He never recalled seeing his mother go through so much pain when she was in labor with his younger siblings. It was five minutes to four when the doctor came back in to their bedroom. After looking Olivia over, he told Basil to sit her up slightly. The moment of truth was about to begin, and in the back of Olivia's mind, she knew it was going to be excruciating.

While she was pushing, Olivia felt like she was being torn from the inside out. Doing the best she could, she continued.

"Ouch, Basil I can't do it." She said as her body became more tired out.

"Yes you can darling, you're almost there."

With Basil's assistance, she continued to push until three minutes later, it was over. Olivia let out a final scream when she attempted the final push. When the baby was finally out, she fell against Basil, who at this moment, was sitting behind her. The room was completely silent until moments later the sound of the baby's soft cries overcame Olivia. Still breathing heavily, she glanced up to see their beautiful baby girl. After she was cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket. Olivia held her daughter for the first time. What Olivia didn't notice was that Basil had tears streaming down his face. Olivia looked up at him and noticed the big smile on his face. As his gaze finally met with hers, he kissed Olivia passionately. His looked back to his little girl.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked softly.

Nodding, Basil gently took the baby from her arms. Not once did he take his eyes off her. As gently as he possibly could, he kissed the top of his daughter's forehead. While holding her, he was afraid to make a slight move. She was so tiny, so delicate; he thought if he made one false move she might break.

To Basil, everything completely disappeared. His sudden fears vanished. Everything he most deeply wanted had finally become reality.

"I can't believe it. I'm a father. I'm actually, finally a father."

"So how does it feel?" Olivia asked him.

Smiling at her, he took her hand, "makes me feel like I'm the luckiest man in all of England."

Olivia smiled at him and then looked back at their daughter. She could tell that he was happy. Not because of the fact that he continued to smile, it was because she knew deep down in his heart that it was something he desperately wanted ever since she saw him nine months ago.

'Has it really been nine months?' Olivia thought to herself. To her it felt longer than that. She looked at the gold wedding band that gently lay on his finger and then at hers. In the back of her mind she didn't regret that things happened as fast as they did. Neither did Basil for that matter. Not even now. Things happen for a reason and that's how she thought of everything that happened between her and Basil.

"So what are we going to name her?" Basil asked softly.

"Oh, that's right."

Not even a second later a thought came to her and she looked up at Basil.

"What was your mother's name?" Olivia asked him.

"Alexia, why do you ask?" he realized why she'd asked him that. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"That depends if you agree with it."

"Ha, darling, you're assuming that I won't."

"I don't know."

"Olivia, I'll agree to it only on one condition." He smiled playfully

"What's the condition?"

"You give her your mother's name as well."

She thought for a second, "Hmm, Alexia Michelle Baker. I like the sound of it."

"As do I, so do we agree?"

"Of course dear." She said as she laughed softly.

They kissed once more. With their daughter, Alexia, still in his arms, Basil carefully laid beside Olivia. She gently placed her head on Basil's shoulder. She was exhausted but she didn't want to fall asleep just yet. She never knew childbirth would take so much out of her. But of course it's worth it in the end. Moments later, Alexia slowly opened her eyes. Both Basil and Olivia knew it was going to be a while before her true eye color would show. But it didn't matter. Either way they were still amazed.

"She's so beautiful." Basil spoke softly.

"Just like her father."

Basil glanced at Olivia and kissed her forehead.

"She's going to have some of you in her. I'm sure of it."

"Basil's it doesn't matter to me. Besides, I can tell that she's going to be so much like you."

"How can you tell?"

"Mother's tuition I guess. But I just have a feeling that she will be."

Basil looked at Olivia. He gently wrapped an arm around her while still holding on the Alexia. As carefully as she could, Olivia slid closer to him. She winced a bit due to the fact that she was still in pain. The doctor that was in the room had already fixed Olivia up and left, so it was only her and Basil.

They knew from there on out that their lives were going to change, especially Basil's. With him being a father now, he knew he had to make sure that absolutely nothing was going to happen to his daughter. No harm was EVER going to come to her. Olivia knew that Basil would give his own life for Alexia, as would she. Both also knew that her life was going to be different from the other children. She was going to see more than what any child should see, just like Olivia when she first met Basil. Since she was eight years old, her life was different. She saw the world for what it really was, knew more than what other children her age should know, and it was all because of Basil. Their only hope was that she didn't become scarred because of their profession.

* * *

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**Five years later**_

It was April 13, 1913. The sun was shining brightly above Baker Street. Olivia walked outside wearing a light blue sundress that came down just above her ankles. Her hair, which by this time reached her hips, was half up in a ponytail while the rest fell freely. Once again, she was searching for her now five year old daughter. As Alexia was growing up, Basil kept assisting that a part of Olivia would be in her. And again, Olivia kept telling him that it wasn't going to happen. For the first five years of Alexia's life, she acted more and more like Basil. Aside from having all her father's physical features from head to toe; she had his personality, DEFINITELY his attitude, but most importantly…his curiosity. There wasn't one thing that ever escaped her. She was two years old when her curiosity began to form.

* * *

_**November 27, 1910**_

_One night while Basil and Olivia were working on murder case, she carefully observed them. Of course they didn't notice at first. It was when Basil turned to grab something from behind him that he noticed she had been watching them since her toys had not been touched. Smiling softly, Basil picked her up and brought her to where Olivia was standing. When she was her, she looked at Basil like he was out of his mind. He gave her a look that assured her that he'd make sure she didn't get into anything she wasn't supposed to. As he placed Alexia on the table, she turned slightly so she could get a better look. Never touching a thing, she carefully watched her parents. Just the look on her face made them smile. After a while, she began to help them, of course only with what she was permitted to do. Her curiosity grew more and more by the second. Both Olivia and Basil were amazed with how much she picked up and so quickly._

* * *

"Alexia Michelle Baker, where are you?" Olivia shouted once again

What she didn't know was that Alexia was climbing trees…well they're bushes but to mice they're trees. Suddenly she lost her footing and fell off the branch. Luckily she wasn't too high up or else she would've really hurt herself. Olivia quickly turned in the direction the sound came from. Staring at her daughter, she sighed softly.

"You never learn do you?" Olivia asked her

"I wasn't up too high mommy."

"It doesn't matter Lexi. Your father and I have told you over a hundred times not to climb those trees, the branches are too narrow."

"I know, but that's what makes it more fun."

Olivia sighed once again and carefully helped her up. When she did, she then noticed a large rip in Alexia's brown plaid skirt. The destruction of her own clothes was nothing new for either her or Basil. Luckily enough, the skirt was getting old and was bound to get thrown out anyways. However, the white tank top was new and was completely destroyed as well. But thankfully it could be fixed…well hopefully.

"You know your father isn't going to be too happy when he sees that right?" Olivia asked softly

"I know mommy." Alexia replied as she started down at the ground

"Okay just making sure."

Alexia headed inside. As she got closer to where her father was standing, she figured she'd try and sneak by him anyways. Quietly, she tiptoed and made it to the staircase, but unfortunately didn't succeed.

"How many times are you going to attempt that?" Basil asked calmly

Alexia stood there for a second before slowly making her way towards him. She could only imagine how upset he was going to be this time.

"Hi daddy" she said softly, while she swayed back and forth. She only hoped that he didn't notice this time, but that didn't happen. However, he didn't say a single word which was worse than saying something at all. He just shook his head and motioned for her to change.

As quickly as she could, Alexia ran upstairs. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to see Olivia walking inside. Taking her into his arms, Basil kissed her lips and slowly made his way down to her jaw line. Laughing softly she pulled her head back and caught his lips with hers again. Every time he saw her, he fell in love with her all over again. Basil still couldn't believe that they've been married for five years. To him, it didn't seem that long ago. He couldn't believe how much time had flown by. What made him happier was that they were expecting again.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Basil asked as he placed a hand on her swollen stomach.

Placing her hand on top of his, she looked up at him again, "Pregnant, and you?"

"Very funny Livy."

"Hmm, I thought so. So, I take it Lexi tried to sneak past you again."

"Yes, why she even tries is beyond me."

"Maybe because she takes after her father, so she thought she would finally get away with it."

Basil laughed softly and held her a little tighter to him.

"Is that so?"

"Of course, Mr. Baker, she certainly doesn't take after me. So that can only leave one other person. And it just so happens that I'm looking at him."

"And who, my dear Mrs. Baker, might that be? Anyone I know?"

"Basil William Baker, you know very well who I'm talking about."

"Oh, you're talking about me? Well darling, I wouldn't have guessed that in a million years."

"Very funny."

"What can I say, I'm hilarious."

They made their way towards the burgundy couch that now replaced the hunter green chair that was once in the sitting room. Actually a lot had changed within those five years. Once Alexia was born, Basil wasn't as busy as he used to be, unless they were murder cases or missing persons then he would accept them, even if it was a case that involved Scotland Yard where they really needed his and Olivia's assistance. In the beginning, most Londoners questioned why he was turning them away. But it didn't take long for them to understand that he wanted to spend more time with his family. While growing up, Basil's parents always told him that his family cam first. But also that responsibilities should be shared, not one sided. When Alexia started becoming mobile, Basil had to make sure that he never left anything out that could harm her. Even at a young age, she found her own ways of getting close to whatever she wanted. He knew she was highly intelligent, even for an infant. Plus he's caught her in the act a few times. Also, just to stay on the safe side, he kept his new violin up so she couldn't break it. When she was a toddler, he caught her multiple times attempting to play it. Any he did, she wanted to do as well. Of course his smoking habit was one thing that he was going to make sure she NEVER picked up.

There wasn't one person in all of London who didn't know who Alexia was. Just one glance and they could easily see that she was definitely Basil of Baker Street's daughter. All were still amazed with how much their beloved detective has changed within the past fifteen years. It was all because of two girls in his life. He honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

Since Dr. Dawson married, he and his wife, Angela, moved just outside of London. Both he and Basil were still close friends even though they didn't see each other as often as they used to. Both men were busy with their own practices that it made it difficult at times. Since they were both married and Basil now a father, Dawson figured it was best. Basil kept insisting that they should stay. Even Mrs. Judson insisted, but he would have none of it. They did keep in touch through letters, especially Dawson and Alexia.

Since Olivia and Basil no longer had parents, Dr. Dawson and Angela were like grandparents to Alexia. From the beginning, she even called them grandma and grandpa. At first, Basil and Olivia tried to put a stop to it but Dawson simply laughed and told them that he didn't mind it at all since he never had a chance to have children and grandchildren of his own. Aside from Angela, they were like family to him as well. Ever since Dawson met Olivia when she was a child, he thought of her as a daughter. With Basil however, they were just friends and colleagues, but throughout the years, Basil became more like a son to him. Of course Basil could see this. At first, he didn't want to admit that Dawson was becoming more like a father to him. Basil wasn't the kind of man who expressed his feelings, but after Olivia came back, he was able to admit it.

"So do you think she suspects anything?" Olivia asked

"I don't think so, or else she would've said something by now."

"I hope not, do you know how hard it's been to hide it from her?"

"Ha, I know how you feel, my dear. I can't even tell you how many times I almost slipped up."

"Slipped up from what daddy?" Alexia asked as she walked towards her parents now wearing a light pink sundress with a dark pink butterfly on the bottom right corner.

"Um, nothing sweetheart" Basil said.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm ready." Alexia replied softly

Basil smiled softly at her and stood up. After helping Olivia up they made their way towards the door. Poor Alexia, who still had a puzzled look on her face as they got into the carriage had noticed that her parents have been acting very secretive towards her lately and she was bound and determined to figure out why.

* * *

_Review please? I'll give you a virtual cookie._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It felt like hours to Alexia as she sat in the carriage with her mother beside her while her father sat across from them. For the past half hour neither Basil nor Olivia had spoken a word. Well at least not about where they were heading to. Their conversation didn't really spark any interest to Alexia at all. So without missing a beat she decided to strike up a conversation of her own.

"Mother, where exactly are we going?" she asked softly

Olivia looked down at her and smiled, "You'll just have to wait and see sweetheart."

"Well are we almost there at least?"

"Almost, just be patient." Basil replied

Alexia sighed softly, and then yawned seconds later. The only trait she most desperately hated was somewhat being an insomniac like her father. Of course they didn't know…well at least she hoped they didn't know. She honestly had no clue if it was going to get worse as she got older, but constantly prayed that it wouldn't. She knew whenever her father was dealing with a big case he'd be up for hours with very little sleep or no sleep at all. Good thing it wasn't often as it used to be. Her mother told her that before she was born it was a whole lot worse because he would have all types of cases coming at him from left and right. Sometimes he'd have two or more cases at once and it would possibly be weeks before he would get a decent night's sleep again. Feeling exhausted, Alexia finally gave in and laid her head on her mothers lap. It didn't take long for sleep to overcome her.

About another half hour later they finally reached their destination. Basil smiled softly at his sleeping daughter.

"Should we wake her up?" Olivia asked in a whisper

"No, I'm sure they'll do that." Basil replied in the same hushed tone

Getting out first, he gently took Alexia in his arms and then helped Olivia out. Minutes later, Alexia felt someone place a kiss on her cheek. The thing that confused her was that the kiss was kind of prickly.

'My father doesn't have a mustache, which could only mean…' she thought to herself until her eyes opened and her smile became wide. She looked up quickly and jumped from her father's arms to the ones in front of her.

"GRANDPA DAVID!" she squealed with absolute joy

Dawson, laughed heartedly as Alexia practically lunged herself at him. For him, it was wonderful to see her smiling face again. It's been eight months since he'd seen her last.

"My, my, child, you look as if you've grown up so much." He said merrily

Alexia's response was hugging him tighter. After placing her back on the ground, she ran inside to look for her grandmother. Dawson then placed his attention on the young couple in front of him.

"Basil, how have you been old boy?" he asked as he shook his hand

"Hanging in there, this case feels like it's going to be the end of me. Plus Lestrade isn't making it any easier."

"Well, you know if you need any assistance you can always contact me. And my dear Olivia, how are you feeling?"

She let go of her husband's hand and embraced Dawson sweetly, "I'm doing just fine, can't wait till this is over though."

"It'll be over before you know it." He replied as they headed inside.

Just as soon as they got in the door, Lexi came running up to Olivia with an even wider smile.

"Mommy, daddy, look what grandma and grandpa got me!"

She quickly grabbed her mother's hand and ran back to the backward. Basil laughed and looked at Dawson.

"Dawson, what did you get her?"

"That my dear boy, you will soon find out."

Basil laughed once again as they both made their way to the back as well. Basil's eyes widen with pure happiness when he first set eyes on his daughter's gift. The expression on his face brought a smile on Dawson's face as well. A solid oak play set not only contained two swings and a slide. It also had a tree house that wasn't too high off the ground, which was the main reason why he got it for her.

"I can't believe you got it." Basil finally said

"I knew that you and Olivia have been eyeing it for months."

"Olivia talked to you didn't she?"

"No, Angela and I knew that money has been tight for you both lately, so we decided to take matters into our own hands and got the play set our selves. Besides we don't get to spoil her as much as we'd want."

"Ha, I think that's a good thing Doctor, but then again it's your right, just as long as you don't spoil her too much."

"Oh don't worry about that Basil. Besides if it makes you feel better, we didn't have the money to get her Buckingham Palace."

Basil just looked at him and began to laugh even harder than before. It was then he noticed Alexia running towards him.

"Daddy, look what I got!"

"I see Lexi. You better thank them."

She didn't even think twice before she gave Dawson another hug and then ran back towards Angela and Olivia.

"Just think Dawson, in a couple weeks you'll have another grandchild to spoil as well."

"Ha, you're right. You're sure she's doing alright? No more false alarms or other complications?"

"No, at least not when I'm around. You know how she is."

"Of course I do. She's a strong woman, but there are times when she herself won't admit when she needs help or when something's wrong. Hmm, wonder who she got that from?" he asked as he looked at Basil slightly.

Basil didn't notice until seconds later when he made eye contact with him. For a short moment he was puzzled until he realized he was referring to him.

"What are you talking about? I always let you all know when I need assistance…"

"…yes now you do. But Basil, you were once just as independent and stubborn as she is. Actually you were twice as independent and three times as stubborn as she is. "

"That was before her case fifteen years ago Doctor. Remember all changed after that. However I still have my independence"

"I never said you didn't. I can also see that Lex is becoming like that as well."

"You're right about that. I guess I need to accept that my own daughter _is _like me in every way imaginable"

"Ha, yes and pretty soon she herself will want to become a detective."

"Whoa, Dawson, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I don't want feel like I'm older than I already am."

"And just how old do you feel, Basil?"

"What I mean is, it just feels like life is passing by me and I'm doing all I can to keep up. It only feels like it was yesterday that I held Alex for the first time and now she's turning five years old. Plus we're expecting another child in a matter of weeks and then before you know it, in just a blink of an eye they're both teenagers and then the next they're both out on their own, making their own mistakes. Supporting their own families"

"Ha, my boy you waited far too long to start a family."

Basil began to laugh himself, "I guess I did. Look on the bright side though, its better I started late than never."

"That's true."

Both men looked out to where both their wives were sitting, which was under a decent rose bush that provided enough shade. While Basil and Dawson continued their conversation, Angela and Olivia were having one of their own.

"So have you been keeping Basil updated?"

"You're probably going to lecture me when I say this but…"

"…no. Olivia you can't keep something like that silent. What if you were really going into labor?"

"I know, but after being pregnant with Alex...and with all the false alarms I've had. I basically know when it's not the real thing."

"My dear, each pregnancy is completely different. But you're right you should know the difference but as said you still need to let him know. I can very well see that he's worried about you."

"You're right about that. After all the complications I've had, I can't even take one step without Basil freaking out. I don't want him to stress out more than he already is."

"How's that?"

"It's just this double homicide case that the Inspector has him working on is constantly keeping him on the edge. It's not helping that that man is literally ripping information out of Basil left and right and then scolding him when he doesn't give him enough."

"Then why did he take the case in the first place? It's not like Scotland Yard couldn't handle it!"

"We needed the money Angela. This pregnancy has sucked up almost all the money we have. I'm amazed we're able to support ourselves. Also you know how Basil is when it comes to asking for money from others."

"I know, but as both David and I have told you over and over again. We have no problem with giving you the money you need. It's not like we're expecting you to pay us back."

"Tell Basil that. At least they're cutting his some slack for the next few weeks or so." She finally said as she gently rubbed her stomach.

Neither Angela nor Dawson liked how much stress was placed on Olivia or Basil. Especially throughout the past nine months. There were mulitiple times that they thought that Olivia was on the verge of having a miscarriage because of how early she was having contractions which of course made everyone jumpy since then. Basil always kept his eyes out for Olivia. Every time he had to go out if he was working on a case, he would make sure that Mrs. Judson looked out for her. Anything she needed, he would make sure he got when he came back, which also meant that he would constantly be in and out. However, Basil knew that it would all change in the end. He just had to keep telling himself that everything would be back to normal in no time.

* * *

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles across the Atlantic in the city that never sleeps, they were having problems of their own. One in particular was with a highly dangerous inmate that went by the name of Dominic Menéndez, a man born and raised in the streets of New York City. Growing up, he lived in Manhattan, which proves that his family was quite wealthy, which was highly uncommon within the Hispanic ethnicity.

Both his parents were of course Hispanic. His father came from a Puerto Rican family but he himself lived in Manhattan all his life. His mother came from a Cuban family. She left Cuba when she was only sixteen years old and came to New York looking for a fresh start. It was then that she met Carlos Menéndez and two months later they were married and already expecting their first child.

When Dominic became older things started going downhill for him. He had gotten himself tangled up with one of New York City's most dangerous gangs and the worst part of it was that he didn't mind it. When he was nineteen years old, he committed his first murders…which were his own parents. They found out what he was getting himself into and they reported him to the police. Unfortunately, they never found him. One of the reasons was that after he killed his parents, he changed his name so it would make it more difficult for the cops. He was mostly referred to as Juan Rodríguez. However, even that name didn't fool a few people. He was, of course, caught five short years later.

"Hey, Menéndez, you got a visitor!" the prison guard shouted

Dominic's pitch black eyes made contact with the other Hispanic man that walked through the bar door.

"You got fifteen minutes!" he said before leaving the area.

"Bendición, mi amigo." The man said as he hugged Dominic and sat next to him and one of the tables furthest away from everyone else.

"Bendición, so how are you holding up?"

"Pretty well, of course things aren't the same without you mi hermano."

"I know, but I'll get out of here somehow. You just wait and see, Armando."

"Si, and how do you expect to get out, you're in here for life."

"And that, mi amigo, is where you come in."

"What, you expect me to bust your own ass out of here!"

"Look, like I told you before. That bitch is going to pay for what she's done."

"_Ah dios mio_, Dominic, how the hell are you going to find her? You don't even know where she is. For all you know, she could've left the country or changed her name."

"I'll find a way. Just keep in touch." He finally said just before the guard walked back in.

"Alright, your time is up, time to go back into your cell."

Both men made one last glance at each other before going their separate ways. Armando knew what Dominic was capable of and even he himself didn't want to get tangled into whatever young Dominic had in mind not only for the young woman but also for someone else.

"Bienandanza, Basil of Baker Street, bienandanza." He said softly as he made his way out of the prison and back out onto the streets.

* * *

_Okay, for those who know little Spanish or none at all, let me give you the translations._

_Bendición_-_if memory serves me correctly, this is a form of blessing. Correct me if I'm wrong. I know we use it here in Puerto Rico when seeing relatives._

_Ah dios mio-Oh, my God_

_Bienandanza-again, correct me if I'm wrong. This basically means, "God bless you" or "May God be with you" _


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey everyone, my apologies for the long wait. For a while I didn't have much inspiration. But here you go!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Six days later_

About a quarter to one in the morning, Olivia began to feel sharp pains once again. However, instead of waking Basil, she decided to deal with it herself. As quietly as she possibly could, she got out of bed. She paused as Basil began to stir slightly, but thankfully, didn't wake up. Making it to the door, another contraction began to form. She sucked in her breath so as not to make a single sound. When it passed, she walked out of their bedroom and made her way down the hall to the bathroom. For a half hour, the pains continued. When a sharp and highly excruciating contraction took over her body Olivia finally let out a loud cry, she had only hoped that Basil didn't hear it. Unfortunately, he did. Basil quickly shot upward and noticed that Olivia wasn't beside him. This began to worry him. Hearing another cry, he quickly got out of bed and followed where to cries were coming from. When he entered the bathroom, he noticed that Olivia was on the floor, leaning against the wall and that the floor beneath her was wet. Her water had broken.

"Livy" he began to say as he rushed to her side, "darling what's wrong?"

"Basil, I-I think it's time." She replied just before another contraction shot through her.

"How long have you been in here?" he questioned as he gripped her hand.

"I don't know." She said between breaths.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I…don't…god, Basil it hurts!" she screamed as tears began to fall.

Scooping her into his arms, he brought her back to the bedroom and laid her in the bed. He quickly ran down the hall to have Mrs. Judson call for a doctor. About twenty minutes later, they arrived. It was at that moment when the doctor checked to see how far dilated Olivia was that he soon discovered something.

"What is it?" Basil asked with a worried look on his face.

"Mr. Baker, I'm afraid the baby is breached." He replied as he stood up and checked to see where exactly the baby was positioned. He soon realized that it was only slightly turned. "Alright we have one of two options. I can either manually turn the infant to its proper position or perform a cesarean section."

"What are the risks?"

"Well, if I try and turn the baby, for one it is extremely painful, fetal stress could occur, or placenta ruptures. With a c-section, risks for the mother is of course blood loss, for the child are neonatal depression: in this case, the baby would have an adverse reaction to the anesthesia that would be given to the mother and fetal injury that may occur to the baby during uterine incision and extraction. I would strongly recommend c-section in this case, but it's up to you. However, I would advise quickly make your choice since she is almost fully dilated."

Looking at Olivia he asked, "So what do you want to do?"

"Second one. I don't care what happens to me." Olivia replied softly.

Minutes later, after getting everything set up; the doctor began to make his incision. Basil's heart began to race as he stayed by Olivia's side. In the back of his mind, he could only hope that things didn't get any worse for either his wife or their baby. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. As the doctor began to carefully pull the baby out, he noticed that the umbilical cord was tightly wrapped twice around the baby's neck. Without missing a single beat, he quickly cut the cord so it wouldn't do anymore damage to the baby, too late. The baby wasn't breathing. In addition, to top it off, the worst came for Olivia as well. Basil noticed that she was beginning to black out. Of course, the doctor already noticed this and had forced Basil out of the room. He fought for a moment but finally gave in.

About three minutes later, Basil heard the sound of his newborn child cry. Sighing with relief, he leaned against the wall. However, he had someone else to worry about as well…Olivia. It was ten minutes later that the doctor stepped out.

"Is she alright, what happened?" Basil asked with great concern.

"I'm afraid your wife began to hemorrhage, luckily I was able to stop the bleeding and give her a blood transfusion before the matter became worse. As for the baby, he's beginning to breathe on his own. For right now, I advise you to let her rest, no strenuous activity for at least a month. I assume she assists you in your detective work, correct?"

"Yes, and I completely understand." Basil quickly answered.

"Also, I'll be monitoring her for the time being. Just to see how she recovers." With that said he walked back into the room, leaving Basil alone once again.

Feeling all the fear and stress finally lift from his shoulders, Basil gently collapsed to the floor and began to cry. Of course, he was crying because he was relieved that nothing worse had happened to either Olivia or the baby. It was at that moment that Mrs. Judson walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She herself was relieved that it was finally over and that they were both doing well.

"I don't think I could bear to go through this again." Basil softly said as he continued to stare at the floor.

"I wouldn't blame you. I can only imagine that she wouldn't want to as well." She replied

"Why did it have to be her? What did she do to deserve everything she's been through? Are we being punished for what we've done? If so, why does it have to be now?"

"Now hold on there just one minute! You are most certainly not being punished. There are things in this world that you can't control. You and Olivia having sex out of holy wedlock was something you couldn't control. As you both said, you were in a life or death situation and your emotions got the better of you."

"However, I should've known better than to take advantage of her like that."

"How did you take advantage of her, Basil? You didn't force her into sleeping with you. What's done is done. You made things right and you asked her for her hand in marriage."

Basil slowly looked up at her. Deep in his heart, he knew she was right. However, at the same time he felt guilty for everything that has happened to her since she came back. Them being captured by Ratigan's men, her father being killed, them sleeping together (even though she asked for it), her taking a bullet for him, all the complications during her second pregnancy, both her and their son almost losing their lives, he didn't think that him making one thing right was enough. Nevertheless, as Mrs. Judson said, what's done is done. He couldn't keep bringing up everything that happened in the past. What mattered now was the wellbeing of his wife and children.

As he stood up, he hugged Mrs. Judson gently before making his way back into his and Olivia's bedroom. At this point, Olivia was already stitched up and resting. As he got closer to the bed, he also noticed their baby whom was fully awake lying in a bassinet right by her side. Smiling softly he made his way to the bassinet and saw his son for the first time. He was a mixture of both him and Olivia.

"Hey buddy, you keeping your mother company?" he asked softly as he crouched down and took his tiny hand. "I think that's what she needs right now, don't you think?"

Basil, chuckled quietly as his son began to suck on his finger. He recalled Alexia doing the same thing when she was born, Basil than looked up at Olivia, who was resting somewhat peacefully. He noticed by the look on her gentle face that she was still in some pain. At least it wasn't as bad as it was earlier. Carefully picking the baby up, he made his way to the other side of the bed. Making sure he didn't wake Olivia up, he lay down beside her. He then placed the baby in between them and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Later on that morning, Olivia slowly began to wake up. Still feeling exhausted, she turned slightly just to see both her husband and their baby asleep. She moved closer to Basil and kissed his cheek. Slowly he began to stir, until his eyes finally opened. Looking up towards the ceiling for just a moment, he suddenly heard Olivia's voice beside him.

"Hey." She said softly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he took her hand.

"Fine, I guess. What happened?"

"You want to know what happened to you or the baby."

"What! What do you mean?" she asked with a look of fear.

"The umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. Luckily enough, the doctor cut it off. Unfortunately, the baby still wasn't breathing then moments later I noticed that you were blacking out. That was due to the hemorrhaging."

"Is the baby alright?"

"Yes, _he's _doing just fine." He replied with a smile.

"He…we have a…"

"…a son. Livy we have a son." He said as he passed their son to her.

Sitting up slightly, she took him into her arms. He was so beautiful, flawless even. After all the hell she has been through throughout the entire nine months, she more relieved than anything that it was done. Suddenly her smile vanished.

"Never again." She said softly

"What do you mean?" Basil asked confusingly

"I don't want to go through this ever again. I'm done."

"I figured as much, my dear."

"No, Basil you don't understand. I don't want you to suffer anymore." She said as she looked at Basil.

"Care to explain?"

She sighed softly before continuing, "I could see how much stress I was putting you through during this pregnancy. Every time there was a major complication, especially the three times that we thought I was going into labor early, you had to drop everything and then Lestrade would get at _you_ because of it."

"Livy, you and our children are the most important thing in my life. What I do, is just a job. I could care less what Lestrade or anyone else at the Yard thinks of me, if I have to drop everything because something might be wrong with be wrong with any of you than I'll do it. You and I both know, I'm not the same man I used to be and I'm fine with it. Don't ever think that I would choose my work over you. My family comes first."

"See, that's the other thing. You took that case not only because _they_ needed the help, but also because _we _needed the money. I'm not saying that I regret having out son, I don't. I'd never think that in a million years, but Basil most of our money for the past nine months has been going towards doctor's visits and hospital bills because of all the complications." She finally stated as she was on the verge of tears.

Basil sighed and held Olivia close to him. Now he wondered what else she's been hiding from him and how she could even feel this way. He honestly had no idea how many times he needed to remind her that he wasn't the way he used to be when they first met. Yes back then he was married to his work, but that's because he never had to worry about anyone else. Now things have changed, he was now a married man with a five-year-old daughter and a newborn son. If he could, he'd give up his job but then Olivia would scold him because she knows it makes him happy (even when it is stressful and life threatening at times). After a while, Basil lifted Olivia's head up to him and gently kissed her lips passionately. When their lips parted, he then laid her head against him as his fingers brushed through her hair. Suddenly there was a faint knock on the bedroom door and then seconds later, Alexia's head popped out from behind it.

"Is mommy okay now?" she asked softly

Basil laughed, "Yes she is, come here."

Quickly a smile formed upon her face and she rushed towards them. Stumbling at first, Basil helped her up on the bed and placed her in his lap. Olivia smiled softly and looked at Alexia who was still trying to get comfortable.

"Do you want to meet your baby brother?" Olivia asked.

Nodding, she leaned forward to get a closer look.

"He's so tiny. Why is he so tiny mommy?"

"He's a baby sweetie, he's supposed to be."

"Was I that tiny when I was born?"

"You were a little bit smaller than he is, not much." Basil answered.

"Can I hold him?" she asked shyly.

"Yes you can, just be gentle with him."

As Alexia sat up, Olivia carefully placed the baby in her arms; of course, Basil helped support his head. She began to laugh as he grabbed hold of her hand. Both Basil and Olivia couldn't help but smile. Good thing they didn't fear that she would be jealous.

"What's his name?" she asked as she looked up at her parents.

"Oh, yeah we haven't come up with one, have we?" Basil realized.

"Ha, no we haven't. What do you think we should name him Lexi?"

Alexia looked at her with a confused look, "why are you asking me?"

"Well he is _your _brother after all." Olivia replied

"Well he's _your_ son." She commented with an even bigger smile now on her face.

"True, but you mother and I believe that you should get to name him. It's only fair." Basil said playfully.

Alexia looked at them again before she began to think. It's was about two minutes later when she finally came up with something.

"How…about…Sean." She said as she looked up at them again. Basil and Olivia looked at each other to see if the other agreed.

"I think it suits him perfectly." Olivia commented.

"As so do I." Basil agreed.

As Alexia continued to hold her little brother, she gave him a kiss on the top of his head and spoke up once more, "I promise I'll never let anything happen to you. I'll be the best big sister ever."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Ten years later_

The year was now, 1923. Everything was finally settling down since the World War ended over five years ago. Probably one of the biggest events to have happened in London was when one of Germany's U-boats surrendered near the Tower Bridge. Still all of the United Kingdom mourned over the one million men that lost their lives. They only hoped that nothing like that ever happened again. Even the Londoners of Mousedom hoped the same thing for even they had suffered just as many casualties in the war as well. In addition, for some strange reason, the crime rate in London practically skyrocketed. Not only was Scotland Yard getting cases left and right, Basil was as well. However, Basil was still the one getting the majority because Scotland Yard was sending them his way.

Finally getting a moments rest, Basil flung himself on the bed, but it wasn't even two seconds later that he heard his bedroom door being opened. Without even looking up, he let out a soft whine in the pillow. At first, he thought it was either his fifteen-year-old daughter or his ten-year-old son, but he was quickly proven wrong when he felt soft gentle hands caress his back. Not even moving his body, he slightly turned his head in the direction that Olivia was laying. He gave her a soft smile before placing his head back in the same place.

"Basil." Olivia spoke softly.

"I'm dead, leave a message." Basil replied as his words were practically muffled but yet, still coherent. Olivia laughed slightly and moved closer to him.

"Would it be possible to resurrect my husband for just a couple minutes?"

"Maybe, if it's what I think it is. Send them to Scotland Yard and let them deal with it, if not then yes. Which one is it?"

"You probably already know the answer."

"God damn it! How much more of this do they think I can possibly stand? It's bad enough that I have you, Dawson, and Angela working around the clock…."

"…and do you think we mind? All three of us volunteered to help you. Especially when Lestrade started sending you all the homicides and suicides, why they're sticking to everything else is beyond me."

"So they can get through them quickly and not have to stress out as much. I swear that man has it in for me."

Olivia sighed and pushed Basil onto his back. She kissed him softly and laid her head on his chest. Ever since this war began, Basil has been all on edge. With all the young men who were deployed, Basil had to take on more responsibilities, since most of the men worked for Scotland Yard. Of course, he didn't like this one bit but couldn't complain either.

"Basil, as far as I can tell, he' shad it in for you long before I even met you. However, I don't think that's the case. If you need another pair of hands…"

"Livy whatever it is you're about to say, forget it. She's too young."

"She's fifteen. Plus she has enough experience…"

"…it does not matter. I'm not going to endanger our daughter."

"If I remember correctly, you yourself were risking your life at her age."

"Olivia times were different then. Plus we weren't at war…"

"…Basil the war has ended. It's finished. We're dealing with the aftermath. Alexia can handle that and you know it."

"I'm not dragging her into this." Basil replied as he got up from the bed.

"Okay, then tell me this. Why was it okay for you to endanger yourself but it's not for her?"

"I had no choice Olivia! She does. After my father past, I thought that it was my responsibility to take care of my family, so I did. I'm not going to let her live that life."

"You and I both know that she's already made up her mind! God, when are you going to open your eyes and come to terms that she's the spitting image of you?"

"You don't think I noticed? I know what she's becoming, but…"

"…she's becoming like her father. Just like, you have. To be honest, I'm not entirely fond of her decision, but I know that I can't hold her back…and neither can you."

Basil, let out a heavy sigh, he knew that she was right. He also tried to change Olivia's mind when she began to help him, but even then, he failed. It was now that he realized that he was becoming his father. When he was young, his father tried to coax him away from becoming a detective but nothing. He even tried to do the same thing with his daughter and came out with the same results as his father did. Basil remembered the day all too well when Alexia told him that she herself wanted to be a detective.

* * *

_**December 14, 1915**_

_Basil's P.O.V._

_Well another company was deployed today, which means more families worrying about their loved ones, praying for the moment that they return safely. Luckily, that has happened to neither Dawson nor me. As of right now, England only wants men from the ages of 19-30. However, there is a slight chance that either one of us could be called out. I only hope that day does not come for me. I knew it was only a matter of time before Germany would slip up and break the treaty, but on the same token, I never expected England to declare war as rapidly as they did. I guess that's war for you. We only hope that the Germans do not decide to invade our country as well. So far, it's been a year hopefully it all ends soon. _

_On another note, it feels as if my past had finally caught up with me, not through myself, but through my seven-year-old daughter. I couldn't believe it when she told me at first. However, I know my daughter when she says she's going to do something, she sticks to it. I was the exact age when I told my father that I wanted to become a detective when I came of age. It was also then that I didn't understand the dangers behind such a profession. When my father was killed five years later, it was then that I come to realize that maybe I should choose a completely different path for myself. However, this was before my mother and I were informed of his death three weeks prior. I chose to become what I am simply because of revenge…at first. What's her reason? With the way things are changing, I know she will be able to follow through, but the question is…do I want her too? I know she is only a child but even Olivia became interested after we first met in 1897. I pray to god that her reason will not be the same as mine. _

* * *

The rain continued to downpour, as Sean stared aimlessly out the window. It was then he noticed another military convoy going past. Even at the age of ten, he still didn't quite understand everything that had happened five years ago, except what his parents or Lexi had told him. As the hummers went by, he turned to see his sister, sitting nonchalantly in the chair that placed in the corner of the room, reading.

"Lexi, how many soldiers do you think there were?" he asked as he turned his head back towards the window.

Without even looking up, she answered, "Not sure, over a million or so I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Do you think there will be another war like this again?"

"I hope not," she answered as she looked up at him."However, you never know what might happen." It was after she made that comment that she heard her parents' voices. Placing the book down, she sighed as she walked over to Sean.

"Great, mom and dad are fighting again."

"Why are they arguing so much all of a sudden?"

"They're both stressed out Sean, If only he'd let me help then maybe that would make it somewhat better."

"Maybe dad doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Maybe, or maybe he just doesn't want me in the way."

Moments later Alexia and Sean heard shouting coming from outside. As they looked out, they noticed it was two men.

"God, what is going on? It seems like everyone is arguing with each other today." Alexia said. It was also at that moment that she saw one of the men pull out a revolver. "Oh no, SEAN GET DOWN!" Just as they both dropped to the floor, a bullet went through their bedroom window. She was paying more attention to her frightened brother that she didn't hear another window being shot out from two rooms down.

"Lexi, what's going on?"

"I-I don't know, just stay down." She said trying to comfort him.

It was at that moment, that Basil and Olivia ran into the room. Almost instantly, Alexia noticed blood on her father's right arm. He was shot.

"Dad, are you alright?" Alexia asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine, just stay down." He quickly answered as he looked out the window with his own revolver in hand. All he saw was a body. "Damn it, you two stay put. Livy we got to go now!"

Olivia quickly stood up and followed Basil. Alexia moved to the side of the window and glanced out just as she heard the door slam shut. Already there was a swarm of people surrounding the area. She watched as her father pushed his way through to examine the man. She could barely make out what he was saying but she knew that he had just ordered someone to call for an ambulance.

"That's it, I can't take this anymore! I'm going out there!" Alexia said to herself. Sean watched her, as she yanked her coat from the closet.

"Lexi, dad said to stay here."

"I don't care." She finally replied as she made her way downstairs and out the door.

She made it towards her parents just as soon as another shot was fired. Everyone scattered off into his or her own homes when a second shot went off. Basil noticed Alexia right off the back. While Olivia stayed with the injured man, Basil ran towards her as more shots were being fired and ran back to the ally way. Just by a couple inches, a bullet missed Basil's head. Making sure she was behind Olivia, Basil began to shoot back once again.

'Where's the damn Yard when you need them?' Basil thought to himself as he noticed a shadowy figure begin to run.

"Olivia, you and Lex get him inside." He ordered as he started running after the shooter.

"Dad, wait!" Alexia began to say.

"ALEXIA MICHELLE BAKER STAY THERE AND I MEAN IT!" was all he said before he disappeared into the London fog. She knew the only time he ever said her full name with that kind of tone in his voice was when he was extremely pissed. It was rare but it did happen.

It was a half hour later when Alexia heard the front door slam shut; she knew she was going to get it. It was only a matter of time. She sat quietly on her bed, glancing out the window while Sean was on the floor playing with his toy soldiers.

"You should've listened you know."

"Sean, now isn't the time to lecture me, I'm probably going to get that from mom and dad…"

"…no, just from dad."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Nobody's I'm just stating the obvious."

"Well thanks Captain Obvious. Now could you for once, shut up?"

Sean stayed silent and looked down at the floor. Alexia knew she had hurt his feelings. Sighing softly, she slid off the bed and sat it up.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just I'm sick of dad treating me like a child."

"He's just trying to keep you safe."

"I know, but for once I want to prove to him that I am capable of handling dangerous situations like what just happened out there." She finally said. Seconds later, she heard her father's voice calling for her. She quickly shot up and ran downstairs.

As she reached the bottom of the staircase, she noticed her father standing at his desk. Looking over the multiple cases, he was working on. She noticed he had major rips in his white shirt and a few bloodstains on his back. There was obviously a struggle between whoever was out there. As she bent her head down, she also noticed that his left leg was scrapped up pretty bad.

"Lexi, get over here." Her father commanded harshly. She jumped slightly, but slowly made her way towards him.

Stopping only a foot away from him, she kept her head down. Waiting for whatever was coming to her. So far, there was just silence. In the back of her mind, she knew it was going to be bad. Basil gave a deep sigh and crossed his arms.

"Never again, will you _ever _deliberately disobey me, is that clear?" he said without looking at her.

"Yes father." She said softly.

"Alright, you understand. So please tell me. WHY DID YOU RUN OUT THERE WHEN I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT? Do you know you could have easily gotten hurt, or even worse killed?"

"Yes, I-I know. But I was just…"

"You were just what Alexia? You're fifteen years old. You are simply too young to get implicated in anything as dangerous as that."

"But it didn't stop you." She shot back, big mistake.

Basil just stared at her for one brief moment before he spoke up, "Okay so you think because it didn't stop me when I was your age you think I'm going to let you get away with it. Let me put it to you this way. The only reason I put my life on the line when I was that young was that I thought it was my responsibility to take care of my family. Since I no longer had a father, I took it upon myself to take over what he started. If you possibly think that I'm going to let you do something as reckless as that, you must be out of your goddamn mind. Yes, I might have let you accompany your mother and I when you were younger but that was only because the case we had was not that dangerous and I knew that nothing would happen to you."

"But that's just it. I'm not a little girl anymore. I understand the dangers and risks of being a detective and if I can prove it to you just once…"

"…ABSOLUTLY NOT! You may be correct that you are indeed not a little girl anymore. However, you are my daughter and you will abide by anything I tell you. Do you understand?"

"But…" she began to say before she was cut off by her father's glare, "Yes sir, I understand."

"Good, and on another note, you're confined to your room until I say otherwise. Is that clear?"

"But dad that's not fair…"

"IS THAT CLEAR?"

Her only answer was a deep sigh. As she headed towards the stairs, she decided to be brave enough to make one final comment, "Since you're already pissed off at me, I might as well say this. You can't protect me forever." Before Basil could say anything, she was already out of the room.

The only thing that Basil heard was the slam of his daughter's bedroom door and it being kicked. He knew that she was mad at him just as he was at her. However, one thing he never expected her to do was backtalk him. Maybe he was harsh but he didn't know what else to do. He sighed deeply and limped towards his dark red chair. Once he reached it, he plopped himself down and looked towards the empty fireplace. He could hear the deep sobs coming from his daughter. Basil felt horrible for yelling at her. He knew she was only trying to help. Once again, he had forgotten that she was like him.

"Father, now I know how you felt when I was younger. I wish I could ask you how you accepted my decision but I can't. I know she understands, but I'm afraid that I will lose her as I've almost lost Olivia. To be honest, I still don't know how I even dragged her into all of this. Maybe this is why I made my choice to remain a bachelor. Deep down I really did want everything I now have but I did not want to risk putting them in danger. The moment I met Olivia, everything completely changed in my life. I know you always told me that I wouldn't understand it until I experienced it all for myself, but the problem is I still do not quite understand it. You made being a detective, a husband and a father look incredibly easy. It isn't easy. I'm not saying that I regret ever falling in love with Olivia or having Lexi and Sean, I just hate the fact that because of me, their lives are probably numbered. Is this how you felt? If so, how did you keep it out of your mind?"

Basil stayed silent for a few more minutes before letting out a soft sigh. He gently stood up and put out the already dying fire in the fireplace before heading upstairs. Before he headed to his room, he stopped near his daughter's and heard nothing. He figured she cried herself to sleep. He let out another sigh and walked away. He quietly walked into his and Olivia's room and carefully closed the door. Walking over to where his wife was laying, he sat down on his side. Not even a minute later, he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"So, I take it you heard everything?" Basil asked softly.

"It was kind of hard not to."

"I never thought…she actually."

"Basil, there's always going to be a first for everything. I hate to admit it, but I guess you discovered one thing she gets from me."

Basil looked at her with a slightly shocked look, "You've never…"

"…several times, actually. Of course, I suffered the consequences every time. Nevertheless, yes I have back talked to my father before. Just like what happened with you, there was a reason behind me doing that as well."

"It's not going to get any easier, is it?"

"Ha, no it isn't. Just remember we have another child to deal with as well. Whether you'll admit it or not, Alexia did have a point, even though she shouldn't have said everything else she said."

"Which was?"

"That you can't protect her forever, Basil sooner or later you're going to have to let go. Neither one of us can keep her sheltered forever. She needs to experience life and make her own mistakes. Even you've made mistakes…"

"…yes, and those mistakes put you and everyone else I deeply care about in mortal danger."

"But we're still here, aren't we? Basil, when I married you, I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew that falling in love with you was a big risk, but I took it."

"But now I feel like, I'm holding you back from a life you could've had."

"Basil, what life could you possibly be holding me back from? The way I see it, if I hadn't met you, I'd be some ordinary housewife by now. That's not me. Ever since I met you, you showed me who I could really be and that's what I am. I married to a man who believes that his family comes first, who sacrifices his life for them on a regular basis. A man who doesn't think that a woman is below him and that their only reason for being on this earth is just to create life. Basil you let me be who I am and that's one of the reasons why I love you."

"But if you had the choice to leave me, would you?"

Olivia sat there for what seemed like an eternity, she felt tears begin to slowly fall.

"Basil…why the hell would you ask me something like that? You want to know my answer?" He only nodded, "Never. Give me a reason to leave you, Basil. Give me one damn good reason, even then I would still say no because any answer you give me wouldn't be enough."

After hearing her reply, he quickly took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. When his lips left hers, he still held onto her.

"That's all I wanted to hear." He whispered.

Olivia slightly pulled herself away from him so she could meet his gaze. She saw tears begin to form in his eyes. Before they could even fall, she wiped them away and gently kissed him once again. Within minutes, the kiss became deeper and more passionate than before. Not even caring about his own injuries, Basil moved forward so that they were lying on the bed…well Olivia anyways. Ever so slowly, his fingers barely brushed the inside of her leg. This slight touch made Olivia gasp in his kiss. When his lips left hers, Olivia's eyes remained closed while Basil continued his gesture.

When her eyes finally opened, she sat up and slowly began to unbutton his tattered shirt. When it was off, her hands slowly glided his bare chest. When Basil ceased, his hands made their way towards Olivia's (which was actually his) shirt and one by one unbuttoned it, however, he didn't remove the shirt. He moved himself further onto the bed so that he was sitting up. Olivia then positioned herself on top of him. Gently taking her into his arms once more, he held her tightly as her bare chest met his. She laid her head on his shoulder while she caressed his back. The gentle touch made Basil's breathing become even heavier. Instantly, he caught her lips with his once again. Holding her close to him, he picked her up and lay on top of her as he began to kiss the cress of her neck. A loud moan quickly escaped Olivia's lips as she straddled him tightly. Basil then removed the shirt from her small body and began to caress her delicate breasts. Softly, but still coherent, Olivia moaned his name as his lips slowly made their way to her right breast.

Her hands made their way down to his trousers and began to unzip them. Basil stopped for a brief moment to help get them off. He then removed her underwear and tossed them to the side. Before doing anything else, Basil looked deep into Olivia's eyes. Letting out a deep breath, she nodded. After giving her one more kiss, Basil slowly began to thrust inside her. Almost instantly, Olivia gasped and tightly gripped the pillow that was underneath her when he began to thrust a little bit faster. Not caring if anyone else heard her, Olivia began to moan even louder. Without removing himself from her, Basil stopped and lifted Olivia up so that she was now sitting on him while he leaned against the bedpost. Taking her small hips into his hands, she began to move in perfect motion. A minute or so later, Olivia removed his hands from her and pinned them down by her legs. As Basil looked up at her face, he noticed her eyes were completely closed. He could tell she was enjoying this.

Getting out of Olivia's grip, he took her into his arms, which made her cease as he kissed her deeply. He then made his way back down to her breasts once more as she continued. What seemed like an eternity, both Basil and Olivia felt like they were about to burst. Sweat continuing to fall from their bodies as Basil began to pump into her harder and faster than ever before. Tightly gripping onto Basil's shoulders, Olivia arched her back as she continued to moan his name. Basil's breaths became more and more ragged as he felt himself on the edge, ready to release. When he finally released he let out a final loud moan. Within mere seconds, Olivia climaxed when she felt his release inside her. Both collapsed on the bed while their breaths continued to be heavy. Moving slightly, Olivia placed her head on Basil's chest. Holding her close to him, he gently kissed her forehead. He then grabbed the discarded sheet that was halfway off the bed and covered their naked bodies. In minutes, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Phew, done! I wasn't planning on adding a sex scene, but thank you to my brain, which decided to go against me once again, I did. Review?_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_November 3, 1904_

_Sirens wailed, gunshots fired, these were to normal everyday sounds of New York City. Where they were mostly heard was in Queens, New York. Olivia and her closet friend, Stephanie had stayed late after school and it was already getting to be pitch dark out. Stephanie Colt has been one of Olivia's only friends since she and her father left for America. About two weeks earlier, Joshua, another close friend to Olivia, had been jumped and brutally murdered. Stephanie knew that Olivia was still feeling distraught about what had happened and has stayed close by her side just in case. _

"_You know you don't have to walk me home Steph." Olivia said softly._

"_I know, but I want to."_

_As they stopped at the corner that led to where Stephanie lived, Olivia spoke up, "Just head home, I'll be fine."_

"_Are you sure, Liv?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure. I can walk ten blocks by myself; I've done it a million times before."_

"_Okay, if you're sure. I'll see you tomorrow." She finally said as they embraced each other before going their own ways._

_Olivia had already walked three blocks before she began to hear footsteps from behind. Quickly she stopped and turned around. Nobody was there. She waited for a few more seconds before shrugging it off and continued walking. Before she started another block, she heard the footsteps again. Tightly gripping onto her bag, she slowly reached in and found what she was looking for. Basil gave this particular item to her; however, it wasn't given to her personally until she became of age by her father. When she turned around again, she whipped out a decent side pocketknife._

"_Whoever is out there, you might as well show yourself!"_

"_With pleasure." A sinister voice said behind her._

_Before Olivia could even scream, the dark figure covered her mouth and dragged her into the dark depths of the ally. While being pulled in, she struggled, trying desperately to break free. That was until the man put a gun against her head. Before saying a word, he looked down and saw the sharp blade sticking out from her tight grip. _

"_Did you seriously think that you'd be able to attack me?" _

_Olivia just stood there, frightened for her very life. She thought at any given moment, this psycho would end her life, just with a pull of the trigger. Slowly, tears began to form in her eyes. She suddenly felt his hand slowly travel down her side. Her heart began to beat faster; she seriously thought the worst was going to come to her, which was until she felt the man pry the knife from her hand. _

"_Now, what's a pretty young woman doing with a dangerous weapon such as this? You know you could've hurt someone, or yourself." _

_With that, he pushed Olivia into the wall across from him and pointed the gun at her. When she hit the wall, she managed to trip and collided with a piece of a broken glass bottle. The cut on her arm thankfully wasn't deep but it was noticeable. Gripping her arm, she looked up with fear in her eyes._

"_Please don't hurt me. I-I'll do anything. Just let me go!"_

"_Oh will you? Now how can I believe that?" he said as he cocked the gun. Suddenly a loud bang was heard._

* * *

Olivia shot up quickly as her entire body was covered with sweat. It felt as if her heart was beating in her head. Her tiny body was shaking. For a moment, she didn't know where she was until she felt a hand on her shoulder, which only made her jump in fear again.

"Livy, it's alright. It's only me." Basil reassured her.

"Oh god Basil." She said as she held him and tears began to fall freely down her face.

'It was a dream, it was only a dream.' She thought to herself as she continued to embrace him.

Later on that day, Olivia figured she would go out for a while, just to clear her head. Basil insisted on coming with her but she turned him down. For the last several months, she kept having these reoccurring dreams. Why she was having them now, god only knew. However, for some reason, it always ended the same,

As she was heading back home, she overheard the paperboy.

"READ ALL ABOUT IT: PRISONER ESCAPES NEW YORK CITY PRISON, N.Y.P.D, AND SCOTLAND YARD SUSPECT LINKS IN BAKER STREET SHOOTINGS!

Almost instantly, it caught Olivia's attention. She quickly ran towards him and bought herself a copy. As she walked away, she carefully examined every word, every sentence, ever paragraph. This was a nightmare she didn't want to become reality.

"He's out. He can't be. There's no way." She said to herself as she quickly ran home hoping Basil didn't get a glimpse of it yet.

* * *

"Ha, you should've seen the look on that damn detective's face amigo, it was too priceless!" The man said as he walked towards another tall yet slightly muscular man.

"Cállese, usted casi sopló nuestra cobertura..."

"…but I took care of it didn't I?" he quickly replied as his thin London accent finally came out. He stepped back slightly since he was not only a whole foot shorter than the other man was but less muscular.

"No, what you _did_ was almost have us arrested! You can't even follow simple instructions can you? All you were told to do was shoot the guy and run away…not hide behind some goddamn building and shoot up the place!"

"Maybe I wanted to change things up a little bit. You know I have a few things to settle with the detective as much as you Latinos do."

With that, he lifted the shorter man and pinned him up against the brick wall, "Listen gringo, I'm not only Latino, I'm Puerto Rican. Do you know what we do to men like _you_ who mess with _us_? We hunt them down. Your _Detective Basil_, is responsible for killing one of our men and locking away another. Why he even entered New York is beyond us…"

"Gabriel, that's enough!" Another man interrupted.

Looking back, he let the shorter man drop to the ground, "Dominic, I expected you to be here a whole lot sooner."

"Well I would've but I had some…loose ends to take care of."

"Where's Armando?"

"That was the loose end I needed to tie. Apparently one of our men spotted him just outside the post office…with this." He finished saying as he tossed a crumple up piece of paper to him.

"Señor Basil, Dominic has managed to escape. You and especially Olivia are now in grave danger. Be advised that he will be armed and dangerous. Constable Armando Traverso."

"It appears that our _Constable _was about to warn him."

"So, he worked for _him_?"

"Not for him personally, he worked for Scotland Yard. Not anymore, I suppose. But this now gives me full advantage to another thing I've been searching for."

"Which is?"

Before Dominic said another word, he quickly turned to the other man and without even hesitating, shot him in the heart, "His wife."

* * *

It was just beginning to pour when Olivia finally reached Baker Street. As soon as she was safely inside, she collapsed to the floor with the paper in her hand. When she heard footsteps approaching, she quickly hid the paper in her jacket.

"My word child, are you alright?"

"Huh, oh of course Mrs. Judson, I'm fine. I'm just out of breath that's all."

"Mr. Basil informed me that you went out for a walk."

"I did."

"Since when did 'walking' refer to 'running'?"

"Oh no, it was beginning to rain and so I ran the rest of the way."

"How far is 'the rest of the way'?"

"Um, not far… near York St." she said softly.

"Good god Olivia. No wonder why you look like you're about to faint."

"Mrs. Judson, I'm perfectly fine." She stood up and walked over to the coat rack, "Where's Basil?"

"Upstairs resting, he said that he didn't get much rest last night." She gave Olivia a sly look before speaking up, "Hmm, one can only imagine why, unless he was somewhat occupied."

Olivia's eyes became wide-eyed, "Y-you didn't…did you?"

"Well, my dear, it was hard not to. I'm amazed you two didn't break the bed,"

"Oh god, Basil doesn't know this, does he?" she asked as her face became redder by the second. This wasn't the first time that she had heard them. She had honestly forgotten that her bedroom was right below theirs.

"Oh heavens no, I couldn't even imagine his reaction if I told him." She laughed slightly as she went back into the kitchen.

Olivia stood there completely shocked…again. Aside from that, she was still hoping that Basil didn't know about the escapee. Making sure the newspaper was properly hidden she headed upstairs.

When she got near the door, she could hear soft snoring coming from inside. So not to disturb Basil, she carefully opened the door. For as long as Olivia has known Basil, she knew that he has always been a light sleeper. There were actually times that a simple sneeze has waked him up. She laughed softly when she saw the sight of her husband practically buried in the blanket from head to toe…well tail actually and a pillow on top of his head. Kicking off her shoes, she gently crawled in bed with him. After removing the pillow and some of the blankets, Basil moved slightly but didn't wake up. As he flipped over on his back, Olivia gently laid her head on his chest.

The sound of his calm breathing and the beat of his heart always relaxed her. It's been like that since she was little. When her mother was still alive, she would sit in her lap and lay her head on her chest whenever she was upset or just tired. She continued to do this even after her mother had died. It was something that stuck with her. Almost instantly, Olivia fell asleep.

What Olivia failed to realize was that someone had followed her. Of course, the plan was to just spy on her and Basil. As soon as she was sound asleep, the mysterious man peeked through the window. Looking behind him, making sure there was no one in sight, he continued watching them.

"Revenge is going to feel so sweet once I get a hold of you two. I'll make you both pay, you can be sure of that." He quickly, but quietly climbed down and ran off into the pouring rain and fog.

* * *

_Alright, probably not the best chapter, but oh well. We all have our ups and down, right?_

_Translation: __Shut up, you almost blew our cover._

_Review, please?_**  
**


	7. Chapter 6

_My utmost apologies for not updating in a while. I have come up with a new strategy to make sure that I don't get writer's block as often as I have been lately. See, at the moment, I'm working on two stories and for some strange reason, I frequently get writer's block. I'm still continuing with both stories, but the plan is that I'm going to take a break from the other one and work on this one. However, instead of posting a new chapter after I have completely said chapter, I'm going to hold off of updating until I finished the entire story. That way, if needed, I can do a little editing if I have to. I hope this made sense. So anyway, enjoy this update.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

It was later on that evening when Basil woke up from a deep slumber. As he was about to sit up, he noticed Olivia lying only inches away from him. He smiled softly as she slept peacefully. Kissing her softly, he slipped a light blue button shirt on and headed downstairs.

About a half hour later, Olivia finally woke up. As she stretched her arms out, she noticed that Basil wasn't there. Slowly she sat up, brushed her fingers through her hair, and began to think about what she had found out hours earlier. It has been seventeen years since he has been put away...by Basil no less. Of course, she didn't know that. Seventeen years of peace…somewhat, seventeen years with the ones she most cared about. Now it was all taken away from her. Because of her, their lives were now in grave danger.

Olivia had a strong feeling that he would find her eventually, because it was she who testified against him and had him lock away for what was supposed to be for life. A year after Ratigan's death there was also talk about him being put on death row and thankfully, it happened…many years too late.

The shootings that happened the day before she knew for a fact were a setup. A second man that Basil had chased she was quite familiar with. She didn't know it was him, until Basil had mentioned him having a long scar on the side of his face that started from his hairline and ended just at his jaw line. Aside from Dominic, he was one of the most hardcore criminals Queens ever had to deal with. Well not just Queens, even Basil will admit that it had been years since he has dealt with anyone as badass as him. Moreover, yes he used 'badass' to describe him.

As she finally got out of bed, she slowly made her way downstairs only to find Basil at his desk once again. However, she wasn't expecting to see what he was observing. Did he manage to find it, or did he go out while she was sleeping and get himself a copy of the paper for himself? Either way it still frightened her. The look on his face showed that he was just as surprised as she was. However, his reasons were completely different from hers.

Basil sighed deeply as he placed the paper on the desk. Running his fingers through his hair, he turned to see Olivia standing at the staircase. Smiling softly at her, Basil walked over to her and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Are you alright, honey?" Basil asked when he noticed the worried look on her face.

"Of course, I'm fine." She lied only hoping that this time he would believe her.

Basil looked at her suspiciously but shrugged it off. He knew that she was hiding something from him. However, he wasn't going to force it out of her. Walking back to his desk he presented her the same newspaper she was hiding.

"Did you get a glimpse of this?" Basil asked seriously.

Knowing she couldn't tell the truth now, she continued to lie, "No I haven't, what is it?"

"I should've known that shooting was a set up. Before running back, I could hear the other man I described to you shouting at him in Spanish. Luckily, I knew what he was saying. Aside from practically telling him off, he said something about the shooting was supposed to throw me off. Well it did not work I am afraid but as I said earlier, I was not able to catch them both. But I was able to get a good look of the shooter."

"Did you know who it was?" Olivia asked, becoming more curious by the second.

"Yes, he was actually part of Ratigan's gang about five years before I dealt with your case, went by the name of, Adam Rosenberg. A man born and raised in London orphaned at the age of 11. He was a well-behaved young man until his parents were murdered. After that, he was never quite the same. I have put him away a few times. Nothing too serious, of course this was all after he left them and decided to go…well…rouge I guess you can say."

"So a Britain working with a bunch of Hispanics, isn't that a bit odd?"

"Indeed it is…"

Before Basil could say anything more, he was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Automatically he knew who it was. Sighing heavily, Basil quickly ran to answer it.

"Evening Inspector, what brings you here?" he asked as he invited him in from the cold.

"Evening Detective, I take it already heard the news?"

"Yes, I was just looking over it? They should have executed him when they first convicted him of those murders. Instead, they wait four years to make a decision and thirteen years later, he is still on death row. I'm telling you, it's completely ludicrous."

"Well Basil, you know how Americans are. However there's more."

"More, Lestrade what in God's name are you talking about?"

Sighing deeply, he pulled out a photo from his pocket and presented it to Basil. His face became stern as he continued to observe the photograph. "You of all people, Detective, should recognize this man."

"I do, but that doesn't explain anything." He said as the picture was gently placed in his hand. "I already know that Adam was working with them…"

"…However what you don't know is that he was found dead in an ally just five blocks away from here over three hours ago."

"What, how?" Basil asked as his attention went back to the Inspector."

"It appears he was shot in the heart at close range will a small caliber bullet. A few people witnessed a small group of children screaming, claiming they saw a dead body. My guess is that he was only a pawn in whatever Dominic has planned."

"I already know what his plan is, Inspector. It's to pry me out so he can get back at me for putting him away." He said softly so Olivia couldn't hear. "That's precisely why I had Traverso go under cover. It was to watch Dominic's every move. Actually now that I think about it, I should have heard something back from him by now. It's been a few months since I received anything back from him."

"I don't know what to tell you, Basil. However, I can tell you Traverso would never let you down. He is one of the best Constables the Yard has. Well I had better head back. You both take care."

Basil nodded in response as Lestrade headed out. Sighing deeply, he carefully closed the door and walked back to his desk. Placing one hand on the desk, he rubbed his tired eyes with the other. Olivia could see how stressed he was. There were times that she wondered how much more he could possibly take. He wasn't as young as he used to be but still he pushed himself no matter what. Sighing softly, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms gently around his waist while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I swear there are days that I think these cases are going to be the end of me." Basil said softly as he placed his other hand on the desk.

"You just need to stop pushing yourself. Unfortunately, that's not going to happen anytime soon, is it?"

"Sadly, no, with the shooting and _now_ Adam's death I'm probably on double time." He finally retorted as he slightly pushed himself away from Olivia, heading towards the coat rack.

"What are you going to do?"

Grabbing his Inverness and deerstalker, he spoke up, "Going to investigate the scene. See what I can get out of it. Hopefully I'll find something." was all he said as he slammed the door shut. At the harsh impact, Olivia jumped at bit. She knew for a fact that Basil wasn't too happy about this. She looked back at the desk where the newspaper still lay. She had to figure out some way to end all of this and hopefully without Basil knowing. Then again, knowing him, he'd probably find out anyways. Knowing it was probably risky; she quickly grabbed her coat and followed him.

Not even twenty minutes later, the front door opened. Both Alexia and Sean had just gotten home from school. Almost instantly, Alexia noticed that the house was quite…too quite.

"Mom, dad, anyone home?" she called out, but no answer.

"Where is everybody?" Sean asked as he dropped his schoolbag.

"I guess working on a case…as always."

A sudden loud knock was heard which made both children jump slightly. Alexia sighed, thinking it was probably a new client for her parents. Quickly answering, she soon discovered that nobody was there. Stepping outside slightly, she looked around and saw nobody. She shrugged as she closed the door.

"Who was it Lex?" Sean asked.

"No one was there. That's strange. But hey, everything is strange here. Maybe that's why we live in London."

"Ha, you got that right."

Once again, the same loud knock was heard again. This time Alexia looked towards it suspiciously.

"What the heck is going on?" Alexia asked herself. Slowly she walked up to the door and stood there for a brief moment, jumping back slightly as the loud knock become a loud bang. She hesitated for a moment but then finally opened the door to reveal…

"Okay this isn't funny anymore. Whoever's out there cut it out!" she yelled out before slamming the door and quickly locking it. A mere second later, the loud bangs started up again. Alexia screamed as she quickly backed up.

"Lexi, what's going on?" Sean asked as he watched Alexia rummage through her father's desk drawers, finally pulling out his revolver.

"Not sure, just stay behind me." She said as she quickly checked to make sure the gun was loaded.

"I thought dad always takes his revolver with him."

"Well you know him. He likes to have an extra, just in case."

As she aimed the revolver at the door, the banging finally ceased. If there's one thing, she truly remembered her father telling her when it came do being a detective, was never, under any circumstances, let your guard down. Even if you think it's safe, because you never know when something might jump out at you.

Alexia took a deep breath as she kept her weapon pointed at the door. However, she was unaware of a figure coming up from behind her and Sean. That was until Sean looked behind him.

"Lexi, behind you!" he shouted as Alexia quickly turned around, just as the figure pulled out his own weapon.

* * *

_Evil cliffhanger! Review, anyone?_**  
**


	8. Chapter 7

_Okay, I know I said that I wasn't going to update anymore chapters until I was finished with the entire story, but I decided to update anyway. A shout-out to Brinatello for helping me with some things in this chapter.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

For the past twenty minutes, Basil had been searching the large area of the ally for any clues. Much to his dismay, he found nothing.

"Damn children! They did such a _marvellous _job obliterating any evidence that would be of any use to me. Lestrade's men were not much help either." Basil said to himself with complete annoyance in his voice as he continued his possibly worthless investigation.

For some strange reason, this particular day wasn't going quite well for Basil. Dominic's successful escape, thanks to the New York City police and Adam's murder. In addition, he was beginning to suspect that Olivia was hiding something from him. For the past several months, he has noticed that she was not acting quite like herself. She was always jumpy and always avoiding Basil when he asked what was wrong. Even earlier when he mentioned Dominic's escape, the look on her face quickly changed. It looked as if she was frightened.

Minutes later, Basil caught a glimpse of something right where Adam's body was found. As he got closer, he suddenly heard the shatter of glass coming from behind him, which was also the only entrance to the ally. Pulling out his revolver, he slowly moved towards the noise. He heard another crash as he then spotted a dark figure running away from him.

"Halt or I'll shoot!" Basil shouted as the figure stood still while he kept his revolver pointed at them.

Keeping a safe distance, Basil began to circle the small figure. He could easily deduce that his mysterious visitor was female and around 5" 4'. However, that was all he could get. Her face, as well as her hands was well hidden from the dark cloak she wore. The cloak, instantly he recognized who it belonged to. Anger and worry filled his body as he cocked the revolver and aimed it at her head.

"Alright, show yourself!" He shouted. The figure did nothing, but breathed heavily with fear. Without saying it again, he ripped the hood off only to be shocked with who was in front of him, "Olivia! What in god's name are you doing sneaking around here. I could have killed you."

"I know, but I knew you wouldn't."

"Wha-never mind. What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to help. Basil you can't solve this alone."

"My dear, I can handle this on my own."

"Then tell me, why do you look as if you haven't found anything?"

"I haven't found much. However, I did see something that-"

"Detective Basil!" someone interrupted as they ran towards him.

"Oh, drat, not Lestrade..."he said frustrated as he turned towards Lestrade. "My God, Inspector, have you come to make sure I didn't destroy more potential evidence that the Yard has already?"

"You both must come with me at once."

"What's the matter?" Olivia asked.

"The children…they're gone."

Both Basil and Olivia looked at him with pure shock, "What do you mean 'gone'?" Basil demanded.

"I fear they've been taken." He began to say before Basil and Olivia ran out of the ally and back towards Baker Street. However, Lestrade jumped back into the carriage and followed them.

* * *

When they reached Baker Street, before the carriage even came to a complete stop, Basil jumped out, slipping slightly, and sprinted into the flat with Olivia closely behind him. She stopped at the sight that was in front of them. Furniture was scattered, bullet holes were visible on the walls as well as the front and kitchen door. Shattered glass from Basil's beakers and test tubes were all over the floor. There were even burn marks due to some of the chemicals that were contained within them. Parts of the staircase were broken. The whole room looked completely demolished as far as they could tell. When Basil refocused on the bullet holes, his gaze went to his desk, which was destroyed as well. Papers were thrown everywhere; one end of the desk was broken with the front leg broken. Frantically, Basil searched through the drawers only to discover one thing that was missing.

"Damn it, it's not here!" Basil yelled as he kept searching.

"What?" Olivia asked as she ran towards him.

"I had another revolver in one of these drawers and it's not here."

"Do you think Alexia might have taken it?"

"Liv, _I_ was the only one who…" He paused for a slight second and looked around the room, "I should've known when I caught her sneaking through the drawers. She must've taken it…oh God."

"What, Basil what is it?" she asked with slight fear in her voice as Basil walked by her. On the ground were several splatters of blood also the other revolver, which was also covered with blood.

"Basil, I want my children back…_now_." She said as Basil held her tightly. Without missing a beat, she buried her face into his chest and cried.

"It's all right darling, I'll get them back. They will be fine, I promise." He said softly as tears slowly began to stream down his face as well.

They remained in their tight embrace for what seemed like forever. In the back of Olivia's mind, she knew she had to tell him the truth about her past, _everything _that had happened.

"Basil, there's something you need to know." She said, only loud enough for him to hear.

"What is it?" he asked with deep concern.

Looking away for only a slight second, she sighed deeply, "There's a whole lot you don't know about my past. I-"

"Detective, you should see this." One of the Yard officials spoke up. Basil sighed and looked back at Olivia. Caressing her cheek, he gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"We'll discuss it later." he finally said.

"Detective-"

"All right!" he shouted in annoyance as he walked over to Lestrade and another young constable.

As Basil drew closer, he noticed a small piece of paper in the inspector's hand. With and uneasy look on his face, Lestrade handed the slightly blood stained piece of paper to Basil.

"_The next move is on you. If you wish to see your precious children again…and alive, be at the east docks by midnight __tonight__. I cannot say they will be unharmed but that's up to them. If you were smart, I'd come alone. It's up to you detective. Your children's lives are numbered at this moment, so don't even dare try to sneak around us. We'll be watching your every move. _

_Dominic_

_P.S_

_Payback's a bitch, is it not? Especially if it's your own family's lives that are at stake. Also, you have someone __very close__ to you to thank for this."_

Pure rage began to overpower Basil as he read the note repeatedly. It was almost as if he could hear Dominic's sinister voice reciting every single word. As soon as he had enough, he crumbled the paper and threw it into the fireplace, the burning flames engulfing the small sheet of paper until there was nothing left. Not uttering another word, he stormed outside. The whole room was dead silent for several minutes. Nobody even dared to move.

"What are you all just standing around for, you're on double time!" Lestrade shouted as everyone continued searching for more clues.

Olivia looked around as she quietly headed outside as well. The cold wind made her shiver as she tightened her cloak around her. Carefully closing the door, she spotted Basil behind one of the bushes sitting on a flat rock with a lit cigarette in his hand. She instantly noticed as she walked closer that his hand was shaking. Small bits of ash from the cigarette fell as he slowly brought it up to his lips. After one long puff, rings of smoke flew freely as he slammed what was left of the cigarette to the ground, crushing it with the bottom of his shoe. Not once did Basil look up. Not once did he say a word. Olivia wasn't sure if he was shaking from the bitter cold or from all the anger and frustration that was bottling up inside him.

Her question was finally answered when Basil bolted up and with one quick movement, punched the brick wall as hard as he possibly could. The sound of the impact and his frustrated yell made Olivia jump back in horror and complete shock. Basil didn't even pay attention to his injured left hand that was now practically dripping with blood. She was amazed he didn't break his hand. However, she could see tears slowly streaming down his face. Clearly, from all the emotions and pain that was flooding his mind at that moment. Without even hesitating, Olivia ran up to Basil and held him tightly. It took a couple seconds for Basil to react as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. His face remained blank, emotionless.

His focused his sight on his bleeding knuckles. Through the blood, he could see the torn skin that was becoming less and less visible as the blood continued the fall down his hand. He also noticed blood covering his wedding band and another slight gash caused by the edge of the ring itself.

"I'm going to kill him." Basil replied with such determination and rage in his voice, "If he even touches them, I swear to God, I'll kill him."

"What! Do you know what he'll do to you? He'll destroy you before you can even make a slight move."

"Not this time, I've beaten him once and I sure as hell can do it again. If he kills me, well I'll make sure he goes down with me. That son of a bitch isn't going to make it out alive and that's a promise."

"Wait, what do you mean you've beaten him once before?" Olivia asked as she pushed herself away from Basil slightly so she could look into his emotionless eyes.

"I-I never told you this, but around the time that you and your father were in New York, you were about almost eighteen at that time, I was called upon to help with a series of unexplained murders that were occurring around…well…Queens. Apparently, he or someone associated with him murdered almost twenty-seven drug dealers within a span of two years. Unfortunately, those weren't the only murders committed by him. I'm sure you heard about the murder of his parents."

"Yes but police claimed that he killed his wife and then turned the gun upon himself-"

"Yes, that's only because they didn't see what was really there. They were oblivious to what was around them. They did not know that Dominic set up the whole thing so the police would claim it was he whom killed his wife and then out of spite, killed himself. He made sure he hid any potential evidence that would reveal the truth. Raymond Menéndez, who by real identity was Carlos Vasquez, was _indeed_ one of the wealthiest men in the Manhattan, actually in New York City. However, none knew how he came to be so. Dominic managed to take out one of the most powerful drug dealers that Puerto Rico had ever faced. There was no stopping him, which was until I came around. That is how Dominic knew who I was when I came to New York. He knew that I have arrested his father several times.

"After he was released for the last time, he left San Juan, Puerto Rico and came to New York City to better himself. He would not have been able to do that if the police or I succeeded in finding the money he had gained. He kept it well hidden in a place where he knew _nobody_ not even myself could find it."

"Basil, the question is _why_ would he murder is own parents? That's what I don't understand."

"They knew what Dominic was getting involved in. When he knew that his own father was willing to turn him in, he managed to stop him before he even had a chance. My guess with his mother is that she happened to have witnessed the murder and Dominic shot her as well.

"Before those murders, Dominic was none existent to the world. Nobody even knew that 'Raymond'had a son. Let alone even married. However, after he was rid of them, he still managed to keep his real identity out of the papers. I was the only one who managed to figure out who he really was. I knew then what Dominic was really capable of and how his mind worked. I figured out that he was trying to become the idealistic drug dealer his father once was. That meant he had to get rid of those who were standing in his way.

"I was actually able to examine all the bodies; each one was taken down from what appeared to be a switch blade and pretty decent one at that. However, I realized later one that it wasn't Dominic himself that was causing these murders. It was someone else who was working for him but he always managed to leave his mark one way or another without realizing it. This also helped me know the general area in which all these murders occurred and where he would strike next. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to stop who was doing his dirty work but I was able to catch him. Luckily, once he was sent to prison, the murders ceased."

"How did you manage to keep yourself out of the paper?" Olivia asked calmly.

"Easy, I gave all the credit to the New York City Police and requested for them not to speak a word that I was involved in their case. You know that I don't pay attention to creditably. The only thing that matters to me is that justice is served." Basil replied as he sat back down on the rock and lit up another cigarette.

By this time, Basil had completely forgotten about his injured hand. The blood had already begun to dry. However, Olivia focused on it and sighed deeply.

"So what are we going to do?" Olivia asked as she looked up at Basil.

"_We_ aren't going to do anything." Basil replied as he inhaled once again.

"What?"

"This is between Dominic and me. I'm not going to endanger my family more than I already have."

"You expect me to stay behind while you go alone. Basil you and I both know that this has 'trap' written all over it."

"I know which is why I want you to stay behind." He finally stated as he stood up and tossed the other half of his cigarette.

Olivia stood in silence. In the back of her mind, she thought Basil had completely lost it. She knew he would never jump into something without a plan of some sort. She knew the moment he steps one foot into their territory he's going to get jumped.

"Make me." She said coldly.

"Olivia, _please_ I don't have time for this-"

"No, this is how it's going to be. Either you let me go with you or I go against you, simple as that. I'm tired of you trying to push me away-"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!" he shouted as he tightly grabbed Olivia's arms. "Olivia, please, I'm begging you just listen to me for _once_. I love you so much that if anything were to happen to you, I-I don't' know what I'd do. I'd probably go insane for the rest of my days."

"I understand that, but…Basil, they're my children too. Do you seriously think I give a damn what happens to me? You need to understand…actually, you should _know_ that I'm not the one to stand of the sidelines. I never have, so don't expect me to be now. If you're going down, I'm going down with you. We're a team, for better or for worse. Basil, the last thing I want them to see is _us_ defending them."

With that said, Basil held Olivia tighter as he pressed his lips against hers in a deep, passionate kiss. Tears began to stream down both their faces. Basil loved his wife with all his heart and would do anything to protect her. However, he knew very well that she would and could do anything that no other woman even dared to do. That was one of the things that made him fall in love with her from the start. What seemed like an eternity, their lips finally parted as Olivia remained in Basil's embrace. Basil cleared his throat before he could say anything.

"All right, if you're coming with me, you're coming armed."

"I figured as much. So, what's the plan?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Knowing Dominic, he's going to have the entire perimeter guarded. However, I'm sure he does not have many men with him, unless he's managed to persuade others. Therefore, I'm probably expecting people that I myself have arrested. Most who are indeed violent and won't even think twice about getting rid of either one of us."

"So more likely we're expecting an ambush?"

"Yes."

"Isn't there any way we can get around them?"

"Possibly, but the both of us can't take them down alone. Also we might need Dawson and Angela on this one." He finally stated as he and Olivia ran back inside. "Lestrade, I need you and your best men, I think I have an idea."


	9. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone, I'm back and with a new name for myself. I know it's been a while since I last updated this story. Well, there were so many reasons behind it. For one, the people I was staying with before had horrible internet service. Then it got to the point where the service was out for almost a month or so because someone was stealing the boxes. Hmm, it's great living in Puerto Rico, isn't it? To top it off I kept having writer's block almost every other day, which made the typing process slower than hell. Also, I wanted to completely finish writing this story before continuing to post the rest of it. Now, I want to thank each and every one of you who have been reading this for your patience. Even though I'm still working on the Epilogue, I figured I'd go ahead and update. Also I really want to thank Brinatello for agreeing to help me with the grammar and such of this story. When it comes to my writing, I really do hate it when I see a load of red marks all over the place. But it's those very few that I allow to do that. So without further ado, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"So, do you think I am crazy or not?" Basil asked as he finished explaining his plan.

"To be honest, Basil, I do not think there was ever a time I thought you weren't crazy. However, it makes sense," Lestrade replied. "The question is how you are going to pull it off. As the note stated, they will be watching your every move."

"Since there really is not any other way to avoid his men without being seen, you all should stay at least a good several miles away. You don't want them to become suspicious. Olivia, this includes you. If Dominic wants me to come alone then I must. Starting at midnight, I want you to give me one hour. If I am not out by then, I want you, McHale and Sanders to go in after me. The same applies to the rest of you. I want minimal injuries and fatalities as possible."

"Understandable, detective, however, I'm curious as to why you only want groups of three."

Rolling his eyes, Basil stared at the inspector with such annoyance. "Lestrade, weren't you listening at all? Smaller groups equal less damage and suspicion. I also expect the same from the rest of you. However, timing with you will be different. Give each group forty-five minutes or head in yourselves." As Basil placed his hands behind him, he began to pace around the officers. "Remember, we are not only dealing with the British. We are also dealing with Hispanics, more specifically Puerto Ricans. They can be twice as deadly as far as I can tell. Keep an eye out at all times and watch each other's back. Hopefully, I will have gotten rid of most that will be coming after me. I honestly have no idea what Dominic has in store for me." While making his way back to Lestrade, Basil produced a small envelope from his waistcoat pocket. "Oh, and one more thing, inspector, I need you to send this to Dawson post haste."

After everyone agreed, they headed back to Scotland Yard to brief all that were going to be involved. Basil stood motionless as Olivia shut the front door. Sighing deeply, she walked back towards the kitchen. Basil sat down as Olivia grabbed the bandages from the counter and sat beside him. Not even objecting, Basil allowed her to tend to his wounded hand.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Olivia said softly as she dabbed rubbing alcohol on Basil's hand. Flinching slightly, he remained silent for several seconds.

"Trust me; you're not the only one," he simply replied as he watched Olivia carefully remove his wedding band to properly clean a cut that was underneath. He looked up at her with a worried expression on his face.

"If anything happens to you, I honestly don't know what I would do."

"Hopefully move on. Olivia, if anything should happen-"

"Basil, I don't want to hear this. Please, just..."

"I know you are frightened. As a matter of fact, so am I. However, you know you cannot hide the truth. You and I know that some are going to die-"

"It's not going to include you...or our children. That is all I care about. I do not care what happens to anybody else."

Both remained silent after that. Basil knew no matter what he said, it was not going to make things any easier. Once again, he saw the troubled look on her face. It was then he remembered Olivia was trying to tell him something earlier, yet once again, he let it slide.

'_She obviously knows something about this case that I do not. Olivia, why won't you tell me? What is it that you are trying to hide from me?_' Basil thought all of this to himself as he carefully cleaned the bloodstains from his wedding band and slipped it back onto his finger. With a heavy groan, he stood up and walked into the destroyed sitting room. He brushed his fingers through his greying hair as he began to tidy up the mess. About a minute or so later, Olivia came in and helped him.

It was half past nine when Basil and Olivia finished straightening up the sitting room. Just when they thought they would be able to have a moments rest, a sudden crash was heard. Turning towards the noise, Basil noticed shattered glass from the window and a rock with a piece of paper wrapped around it.

"_You have two and a half hours, detective,"_ was all the note said. Still, that was enough to anger Basil even more.

At that moment, the front doorknob began to move. Basil slowly walked towards it, pulling out his revolver. As he began to unlock it, the door swung open. It was only seconds later, Basil and the unknown visitor flinched in surprise.

"Basil, what on earth are you doing?" Dawson asked after he was able to calm himself.

"I...ah...I thought you were someone else," Basil answered nervously as he lowered his revolver.

"Are you both all right? I received a message from Lestrade that you wished to see Angela and I immediately." Dawson became worried as he looked around the room. "What in heaven's name happened?"

"That's why we needed you," Olivia answered.

Ten minutes later, Basil finished explaining everything that had happened earlier in the day. Dawson and Angela did not even know how to reply to such a predicament. All they could do was look at them with a mixture of shock and worry.

"My word, then, it is a good thing you contacted us," Dawson finally said.

"Yes, it is," Basil said with a nod. "However, we need you both to remain here. Odds are there is bound to be injuries or even worse, fatalities during all of this and-"

"Basil, I understand and I accept. I know you would not call upon the both of us unless it was of real importance. I just do not want something bad to happen to any of you."

"Neither do we," he replied.

"How much time do you have?"

"Not much, I assume you do not have enough medical equipment with you."

"No, I'll obtain more. I have a friend that lives nearby."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Anderson. I completely forgot that. I will accompany you," Basil said as he and Dawson stood up. Turning to Olivia, he began to give her instructions. "You and Angela start rearranging everything before Lestrade arrives. Make sure that revolver is loaded and with you while we are gone. I do not want anything to happen to either one of you." Basil then quickly threw on his Inverness and deerstalker and headed out with Dawson.

Taking extra precautions, Olivia locked the door and closed the curtains that looked out towards the street. She then applied the following: a cream coloured shirt, a pair of striped trousers, black suspenders and a red waistcoat. Finally, she grabbed a pair of black boots that Basil has set out for her and put them on.

As she stepped back into the sitting room, she began to help Angela move most of the furniture around. When they were finished, Olivia carelessly put her hair up in a messy bun so it would not continuously get in her face.

It was four minutes past ten when Basil and Dawson returned to a now overly-crowed flat. After everyone settled down, Basil began to debrief all bobbies present.

"For those who were not present earlier, I must warn you that this may very well be the most dangerous situation you have ever faced. Before this, I have dealt with Puerto Rican criminals and believe me when I say that they do not think twice before attacking. Watch each other's back and do be careful. All of you are the best the Yard has to offer, however, all newer officers are going to be used to transport the wounded here. I cannot say how many men Dominic will have. All I know is that each of them will possibly be armed. In other words, do not hesitate to shoot them down," Basil finally said as the troops began to head to the hansoms.

Claiming there was something he needed to do, Basil quickly excused himself and headed upstairs. Twenty minutes later, Olivia heard him coming back down. She turned to watch him place something in one of his old casebooks on the bookshelf.

"What is that?" Olivia asked calmly as he placed the book back in its rightful place.

"Nothing, darling," he simply replied as he continued staring at the book. Sighing deeply, he turned towards Olivia whom still had a curious expression on her face, "We, ah, best get moving." Olivia said nothing as she snatched up the coat he held for her and put it on. She lastly grabbed the extra revolver from the window and placed it in her pocket. During all of this, Basil noticed her hands were shaking.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly as he gently took her hands in his.

"No, not really," she replied hastily. "Basil, I am completely terrified."

Hoping to reassure her, Basil tilted her head up and tenderly kissed her. When they parted, they remained in a tight embrace. He then whispered, "Everything is going to be fine; I promise you with all my heart."

Olivia's only response was a sad smile. She inwardly hoped that he was right and that everything would be fine.

"Be careful, old boy," Dawson said as Basil quickly made eye contact on him once more.

"Now remember, don't answer that door unless it's one of the constables. Keep the curtains closed and the lights dimmed. Do you have your revolver?"

"Always."

"Good, make sure it's loaded. If you need any more bullets, you know where to find them. I do not know if he has sent any of his lackeys to watch over the place. I am leaving two officers here to stand guard just in case."

"Basil, don't worry about anything here. You need to think about Alexia and Sean."

Basil only nodded in response as he grabbed his own revolver and headed out with Olivia. As he closed the door, Dawson heard the sound of him locking it. He sighed deeply as he walked towards the couch. Pausing, he spotted Basil's deerstalker laying on the edge of the armrest. He knew that forgetting one article of clothing was the least of his friend's worries. Right now, Basil needed to remain focused on Dominic and getting his children back unharmed. Carefully holding the cap in his hand, Dawson stared at it with a hint of sadness.

"Do be careful, Basil. For I know what you are capable of. My only fear is that it will get you killed," He quietly said to himself as he hung the deerstalker in its rightful place.

* * *

_Well children, the fun is really about to begin. I seriously hope this chapter was worth the wait. I guarantee that there will be more thrills and excitement in future chapters. I plan to post the next chapter the beginning of next month so please, if you all still have any patience left, hopefully you can hang in there a bit longer. Review, please?  
_


	10. Chapter 9

_Feliz Año Nuevo: Happy New Year everyone! I just got back from my abuela's so I figured I'd upload the next chapter now before I went to bed. I hope everyone had an exciting New Year and a safe one at that. I also want to thank Brinatello once again for looking over this chapter. So for the new year, here's a little bit of violence for you. Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The cabs ceased two or three miles away from the east docks. The area seemed darker than usual. No moon was out, the ground was covered with fog, and steam came from heaven knows where. To Basil, it seemed colder than usual as he noted a mist of exhaled air. He watched everyone prepare themselves for what was yet to come. He took out his pocket watch and saw that it was thirty minutes until midnight. He could feel his heart practically pounding in his chest. He knew without a doubt that he was terrified. This time he was not ashamed to show it. He looked at all the bobbies around him; all had the same terrified expression that he carried. Even Lestrade was frightened. In the back of Basil's mind, he knew that the inspector was thinking the same thing as he. Basil jumped slightly as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I am sorry-" Olivia quickly apologized.

"No my dear, it is quite all right," Basil quietly responded as he rested his shaky hands on her shoulders.

"You better go," she sadly stated as Basil gave a simple nod. However, before taking one-step, he quickly took Olivia in his arms and kissed her passionately. He didn't even notice that all were watching. Usually Basil was never this intimate in front of anyone. However, at this moment, the detective did not seem to care. As their lips finally parted, they remained in each other's embrace as they gazed deep into the other's eyes.

"I love you," Basil softly said as he tried to fight back his tears.

"Bring them back," she replied as she kissed him once more before he quickly disappeared into the thick London fog. "I love you," Olivia whispered as Basil's footsteps became more and more faint. Tears slowly began to fall down her face as she walked back to Lestrade who was still watching them.

"He's going to be fine, love," Lestrade reassured her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking at him with pure sadness, she quickly gazed back towards the direction Basil headed.

"I hope you are right, Lestrade. I do hope you are right."

* * *

It was precisely at midnight when Basil reached the East docks. Breathing heavily, he quickly checked his revolver and gripped it tightly in his hand. All around him there was nothing but complete silence. This was something he most definitely did not like. He knew that he was being watched. The question was how many _were_ watching him. Clearing his mind of all thoughts and fears, he ventured forward. It was only then that the eerie silence ceased. Basil yelped as a gunshot went off and hit an oil barrel only inches from where he stood. He gripped his revolver tighter as he began to hear footsteps coming towards him.

At any moment, Basil felt as if his heart was about to stop. The loud footsteps drew closer and closer as Basil swiftly crouched down and hid behind a broken crate just as he spotted two mice.

"Hm, I thought me 'eard somin'" the short but slender man whispered, still it was loud enough for Basil to overhear.

"You always think you 'ears somthin'. 'Sides, we're supposed to be lookin' for that detective," the other short but overweight mouse replied.

"Well 'e's not 'ere. Wonder why those damned Hispanics ain't lookin' for 'im. They are the ones who want to kill 'im."

"Beats me, let's get outta 'ere."

Before turning, the overweight man flicked his cigarette in the direction the frightened detective hid. He flinched as tiny sparks of ash flew when the bud ricocheted off the crate. Landing only inches away from his foot. Basil dared not move until the two men disappeared into the fog. Waiting a few extra minutes, Basil slowly moved away from the crate.

"Very typical of you, Dominic," Basil mumbled to himself as he continued on.

Once again, he could feel dozens of eyes watching him as he drew closer to an abandon building. When he reached it, he noticed a small note taped on the metal door. Sighing, he ripped the note almost violently from the door.

"_This is where the game really begins. From the moment you see this note, you will have exactly one hour to rescue your precious children. If you fail to do so, well you know what will happen. They will be killed. No hints will be given to you except that they are in this precise building. I want your best game Detective Basil. This is where your intelligence is the key to protect those most dear to you. Do not expect me to be lenient with you. Every second counts and there will be all sorts of obstacles in your way. I'll see you __**real**__ soon. _

_D."_

Basil's anger began to swell up as he threw the paper to the ground. At this moment, he was not in any mood for Dominic's little games. All he wanted was for him to die. He quickly noticed a large shadow in the corner of his eye. Before the man could make a slight move, Basil whipped out his revolver and shot him in the head. He struggled to break the lock that was on the mouse-sized metal door.

"These damn locks always give me trouble," Basil said to himself as he finally got it unlocked.

It was at that precise moment when he began pushing the door open a bullet struck his right shoulder. Screaming in pain, he gripped the wound tightly while jumping into the building to dodge the second bullet. Cursing under his breath, Basil pushed the door shut with his feet just as three more shots were fired. Before doing anything else, Basil whipped off his Inverness and unbuttoned both his waistcoat and white button-up shirt. He then took out his handkerchief and a pair of tweezers located in the right pocket of his dark grey trousers. He knew removing the bullet was going to be unbearable but it needed to be done. Taking a deep breath, Basil used the tweezers to extract the bullet from his shoulder.

"GODDAMN IT!" he cursed as he finally pulled the tiny piece of metal from his own flesh. How is it that something so small and so seemingly harmless, could cause that much damage to whomever or whatever it hits? This was a question he would have to answer later. Struggling, he managed to mend his bullet wound. After buttoning himself back up, he then carefully slid back into his Inverness. With revolver in hand, he continued on.

* * *

The room was poorly lit. All around them were cobwebs and long forgotten shipping boxes. Alexia and Sean were tied back to back in the middle of the cold, concrete floor. The only wound Alexia obtained was a large cut just above her right eye. This was caused by one of Dominic's men who knocked her out with the end of his revolver. Due to the injury, it also caused her to have a black eye.

"My father will find us!" she shouted angrily to Dominic. He stood near the large glass window directly above the entrance, his back facing her. Laughing cruelly, he turned to face her.

"That is, _if_ he manages to make it past my men. Your father may be the most intelligent mouse in the world, but that does not mean that he can survive getting past the most deadliest mice in all of New York City. Tell me child, how much do you know about Puerto Ricans?"

"Well for starters, they have a short temper," Alexia replied with a curled lip.

"So do the British," Dominic retorted but then stepped back, "and the Scottish. I keep forgetting your mother isn't British." He paused for a brief second before returning his attention to Alexia, "Ah, I _do_ hope I get to see her beautiful face again-"

"Don't you _dare_ touch my mother!" Alexia demanded bravely, hoping to intimidate Dominic.

"Really, and what are you going to do about it? Kick me? Scold me? Well, I can see where you get your...spirit from. You are more like your father than I expected."

"Damn straight-"

"Which is not always a good thing, you see, what your father _failed_ to mention is that we Puerto Ricans are extremely deadly when we want to be. Just looking at us the wrong way could set us off. He knows this from experience. You think Ratigan was the deadliest advisory he ever faced? No. I was. When he showed his face in New York, we gave him several beatings, ones that he will never forget. It is a shame that someone always managed to find him. Most of his scars you've probably seen are reminders. As for your mother, well, her injuries are all imperceptible."

"What do you mean?" Alexia asked in a worried tone.

Dominic's smile became more sinister as he slowly walked towards Alexia. Crouching down, his hand gently rested on her leg. Alexia's heart began to race faster as she began to fear the worst. Tears slowly began to fall. In the back of her mind, she hoped that her father would come and save them before the worst came to either herself or her brother.

"You see, Alexia, your mother isn't as innocent as you think she is," he began to say as his hand went higher and higher up her leg. "She was a naughty little girl in her time, talking back to her elders, fighting," he paused for a brief moment as his hand stopped just below the hem of her skirt, "screwing around with certain_ detectives_ at such a young age...and not even married. She was a little whore, wasn't she? It would be _such a shame_ if the detective's little girl became one as well. How disappointed he would be if his fifteen-year-old girl suddenly followed the wrong path like her mother."

"YOU'RE WRONG! MY MOTHER WAS NEVER LIKE THAT, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"An accident...or a mistake? Why do you think they were so secretive after Ratigan's death? Nobody knew that your mother and father were together until _after_ everyone found out that he knocked her up and married her. You want to know why they tried to hide it? They were ashamed, Alexia. There's still talk about how you were an abomination. That's right, an abomination in the eyes of our God. Your father was a highly respected man until _she_ came around and messed it up. Your father, the great private consulting detective of London, England, would never do anything as immoral as sleeping with a woman half his age. Actually, he would never sleep with _any_ woman. Your mother, being the little tramp she was, apparently forced him."

"You're wrong. They told me what happened. When Mom and Dad were held hostage, their fear got the better of them. I also know why they kept their relationship a secret. It was not because they were ashamed. They did not know what others would say if they found out. Dad was afraid about Mom's reputation being destroyed because of him. He cared more about Mom's well-being than his own and he still does."

"Is that so?" Dominic questioned sinfully as he began to untie ropes that held her and Sean together. "Keep the boy back! I think I'm going to have some fun with this one."

"No, leave her alone!" Sean demanded as he tried to break free from the powerful hands restraining him.

Alexia began kicking and screaming to get him off her. Tears fell down her face as Dominic gained control and pinned her arms down.

"What's the matter? I'm not going to hurt you, _much_." He said as his smile became wider and more ominous. "I'm sorry chica; your daddy isn't going to save you. You _and_ your mother will soon be mine." His fingers gently brushed the inside of her thigh. He then let out a dark sinister laugh as Alexia began to cry harder than before.

"DAD!" The sound of her desperate cry echoed throughout the whole building. Her only hope was that her father heard it. However, in the back of her mind, her fear was that he might not make to them in time. She only hoped that she was wrong.

* * *

_Dun, dun, duuuuuuuun!  
_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone, just a quick author's note, once again, I want to thank Brinatello for going over this. Also, thanks again for helping me come up with a last name for Gabriel! Also, I know I'm updating this every month, but I really would like to see some reviews. I honestly want to know what you all think. I know I've mentioned it before, please do not be too harsh, I don't take criticism very well. Also, let me know if there are any grammar mistakes that have been missed and things like that. Okay, I'm done. Next chapter, as said will be here next month. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Minutes had passed as Basil ventured through the building. At that precise moment, he heard the faint sound of what appeared to be a scream. Quickly, he could deduce that the scream came from somewhere in the building. Before he could figure out more about the scream, his eyes widened. He knew.

"Alexia," he whispered. Gripping his revolver tightly, he ran faster. Before he could get any further, bullets began coming towards him. Luckily, he was able to dodge them as he quickly hid in one of the old rooms. Not even thinking twice, Basil began to fire back. The problem was he didn't know exactly where the shots were coming from and he was running low on bullets. Desperately, he searched around him and noticed a couple of old drums containing gasoline. Ceasing fire, he carefully tipped over one of the drums and positioned it slightly outside the door.

"Fuse, I need something for a fuse," Basil said to himself as he anxiously looked around. Unfortunately, he found nothing. "Damn it!" he cursed as he slammed himself against the wall, fiercely trying to think of something else. Suddenly, it came to him. A deceitful smile slowly formed on Basil's face as he set his sight back on the tipped gas drum. _Oh yeah, that will work,_ he thought as he carefully rolled the drum away from the door out into the open. When he did, shots flew at him once again. Luckily, none of the bullets struck him.

As hard as he possibly could, Basil pushed the drum towards the area the shots were coming from. As it rolled towards them, he shot a hole into the metal drum. Now all he had to do was wait. When he heard the drum stop, he whipped out a match from his coat pocket.

"What do you think you were trying to do detective? Squish us?" one of the British goons shouted. "Come out and fight like a real man!"

"With pleasure," Basil said softly as he lit the match and casually walked out. "You know, I would back away from that if I were you! Someone could get hurt!"

"Yeah? Who says?"

"Says this!" Basil shouted as he dropped the match onto the trail of gasoline.

The fire quickly reached the drum before most of the men could escape. What Basil didn't know was there were more drums of gasoline around the area then there were men. The explosion from the one drum caused the others to rupture as well. Luckily, he was able to shield himself from the explosion before it spread.

When Basil knew the coast was clear, he carefully stepped out of the room. The explosion managed to obliterate practically everything. Well, almost everything. When the smoke began to clear, he noticed a large figure in the smoke. Starting to pursue the mysterious figure, it had already vanished just as the smoke finally cleared. He had a faint idea as to who it was. If he was right, he knew he was going to be in deep trouble. Before he continued on, he hastily searched the pockets on the dead bodies for any bullets. Thankfully, luck was on Basil's side. Reloading his revolver, he went in the direction that the only survivor headed.

* * *

Pulling out his pocket watch, which read half past twelve, Lestrade began to feel quite uneasy about the whole situation. Since they departed from Baker Street, he noticed Basil was not acting like himself. The only times he spoke were with his wife and even then it was short sentences. Did Basil know something he did not? Maybe, but that was not the case since Basil always seemed to deliberately withhold plans from him, even his own associate and closest friend. So, what was it? Did Basil know that something was going to happen to him? Did he know that he was possibly not going to make it out alive? Realizing he needed to remain focused, he shook his head. Both the young detective and he might have had many differences throughout the years, but Lestrade did not want anything to happen to Basil, nor did he even want to think it. However, this did not stop one individual. Lestrade knew Olivia for as long as she and Basil had been married. He knew that she was capable of handling herself. All the strength and bravery she developed throughout the years was gained from him. At this moment, he was not seeing it. He saw a young woman worrying about her husband and children. Who could blame her?

Lestrade watched as Olivia paced back and forth, away from everyone else. He could easily see that she felt something was wrong. He could also see the look of guilt on her innocent face. Why was she feeling guilty? Was it because Basil had gone off by himself? He told her to remain behind. On the other hand, does she know something about all of this that nobody else does? No, that cannot be it.

"Everything is going to be fine," Lestrade assured her, trying to ease her worries.

"No, I do not think so, inspector," she said as she looked up at him. "Something just does not seem right."

"Such as?"

"Not entirely sure. I just do not think Basil really knows what he is getting himself into."

"What and you do?"

Olivia only stared at Lestrade for several seconds. As he turned his back away to prepare the first two bobbies going in next, she suddenly ran off towards the east docks.

"Olivia!" Lestrade called out to her, but she quickly disappeared into the thick London fog. "Blast!" he shouted angrily. Before the inspector had any time to really think, he called out to some of the bobbies to follow him, while the rest remained behind.

* * *

It felt as if Basil's heart was pounding in his head as he continued following the lone survivor. He hadn't the slightest clue where he was or how much longer he had. As he turned the corner, he noticed the man completely vanished.

"What the-" Basil abruptly paused when he heard a gun go off. He moved behind the wall just in case another shot was fired.

Basil's breathing became quick and difficult, his heart raced faster to where he was sure at any given moment he could possibly have a massive heart attack. He knew the man was in here. The question was, where? The room was cramped with useless junk; the stranger had a full advantage over Basil. He could have been hiding anywhere. At that precise moment, Basil knew that this was a trap to lure him away from finding his children. Cursing to himself, he began to move away but he was stopped before he could really make a run for it.

"Going somewhere, amigo?" a large muscular man venomously asked with such evil in a thick, Hispanic accent.

"Sanchez," Basil said softly. He should have known it was him.

"The one and only," Gabriel replied, hooking a massive grip around the detective's throat in mere seconds.

Dangling a foot or so off the ground, Basil gasped for air, desperate to release himself from Gabriel's tense grip. His vision slowly began to blur as he was then thrown across the cluttered room, landing on a pile of broken wood. Fortunately, he only suffered minor scratches from the hard landing.

"Oops, did that hurt, detective? Good!" Gabriel said as he quickly walked towards Basil just as he was attempting to remove himself from the pile.

Before he could even move, Basil was thrown across the room again, landing roughly outside the door. His aching body slammed against the concrete wall before landing helplessly on the cold ground. He groaned in agonizing pain as he slowly rolled on to his back. He already could see Gabriel a few feet away from him with a six-inch blade in his hand. Before Basil could really think, he quickly rolled out of the way, luckily missing the blade by several inches as it scratched the concrete floor. He stumbled to get on to his feet so that he could avoid Gabriel's rage; alas, the blade slashed his arm, long and deep. This mad mouse was determined to end Basil's life one way or another.

Basil knew he did not have time to worry about the beating he was receiving. No matter how many injuries he obtained, no matter how close to death he was, his main concern at that moment was his children. Basil would rather die than them. Their lives were more important to him than anything else. He gripped his arm tightly as he dodged the knife. The pain from the wound began to rise as Basil sprinted away. It was at that moment he found what he was looking for: the staircase that led to the second level. Looking behind him, he noticed Gabriel was not following him. That made Basil feel uneasy and, amazingly enough, terrified.

Before continuing on, Basil leaned against the wall and felt himself slipping down onto the floor. His hand that attempted to cover the gash on his left arm was completely drenched with blood. Regaining his breath, he then began to rip a decent amount of his Inverness coat so that he could bandage his wound. His entire body was shaking; not only from fear but also from severe blood loss. After mending his new wound, Basil attempted to stand up, but he became quite dizzy. It did not stop him. Wobbling for a few seconds, he began climbing the tall steps.

About half way up, Basil began to feel dizzy once again. A realization struck that it was not just because of blood loss that he was feeling this way. Minimal to no food and sleep were also the cause of his sudden dizzy spells. He quickly dropped to the ground and rested his head on his knees, hoping the light-headedness would quickly pass.

After a few minutes, Basil could not wait any longer and carefully stood up. His vision going from normal to blurry did not help him much either. When he finally got to his feet, he groaned as he clenched his right side. It was hideously bruised from being thrown around like a rag doll only moments ago. He looked around and noticed that Gabriel was nowhere in sight. Basil automatically knew that murderer was not finished with him yet. He knew he was simply biding his time before he could strike once again.

Just as Basil began to climb the steps once again, his perpetrator appeared behind him. Throwing him again, Basil practically tumbled down the steps. Most would think this would badly injure him or even worse, kill him. Surprisingly enough, neither one happened. He roughly landed on the third to the last step just as Gabriel followed close behind. Roughly grabbing the back of the detective's coat, he punched his stomach as hard as he possibly could. Nearly falling over the edge of the step, Basil was able to stop himself by gripping the banister.

"It's the end of the line detective. You and that bitch of yours are going to burn in Hell!" Gabriel shouted as he stomped towards him.

Without so much as a second thought, Basil was able to kick him in the stomach and make a decent getaway. Stumbling a bit, Basil began to climb the stairs yet again. He dared not look back as he heard that loathsome mouse angrily rise to his feet. Amazingly enough, Basil was just about to reach the top of the stairs when a bullet pierced his right leg. Losing his grip, he fell backwards and landed hard on his back. Restraining his painful screams, he gripped his leg.

Basil slowly reached into his coat pocket as he heard Gabriel charging up the stairs. In Basil's mind, it had to end or else this lunatic would keep distracting him from reaching Alexia and Sean. He could hear him getting closer with each step when Basil produced his revolver. Slowly standing, he cocked the weapon and aimed it towards the edge of the step. When he finally reached it, Basil waited until he got to his feet. Without so much as a warning, he pulled the trigger. It took all six bullets to take Gabriel down. When Basil shot the final bullet, he watched him fall over the edge. He waited for several minutes before painfully climbing the final step. Before continuing on, he ripped another piece of his Inverness and wrapped it around the new bullet wound. It was then he heard the sound of Big Ben ringing loudly. His eyes widened.

"Oh God, no," Basil whispered in fear. He quickly got to his feet, ran to the best of his ability, praying he could make it before any real harm came to his children.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Dominic briefly ceased his tormenting on Alexia to pull out his pocket watch. He smiled victoriously when the time read one o'clock. Placing the watch back into his stained grey trousers, he laughed sinisterly as his gaze met Alexia's. Her light yellow school dress was now horribly stained with dirt and blood with rips around the right sleeve and midsection. Her black shoes were nowhere in sight and her white knee socks were scrunched together and ruined. Her shoulder-length dirty blonde hair was tangled and stained with blood as well. Her face was also covered in dirt and blood with tearstains easily spotted. She felt violated of her innocence. She had been touched in ways that no young girl her age should ever be touched and exposed in places that no mouse should be allowed to see unless she says otherwise. Luckily, he did not do far worse even though she had a feeling that moment would soon come. She quivered in fear as Dominic walked towards her once again.

"Well, just as I thought. It appears that your _daddy's_ time is up. He lost and I won. That also means that yours and your brother's lives are mine for the taking."

Alexia pushed herself against the wall at the sight of Dominic walking closer to her. Tears slid faster and her heart raced while she watching Dominic stop inches from her, crouching down to her level.

"What's the matter, precious?" Dominic asked, brushing her hair off her face.

"P-please don't hurt me," she pleaded.

"Hurt you? Why would I do such a thing?"

Alexia said nothing. She feared if she did, he would continue to do more harm. At that moment, Sean had already been tied back up. Sadly, he witnessed all of what Dominic had done to his sister.

"Answer me, damn it!" Dominic demanded loudly, losing his patience as he  
roughly shook her. She cried out when his grip became more constricted.

"Leave her alone!" Sean bravely shouted.

"Shut up!" he shot back, shoving Alexia to the ground as he looked towards Sean. When he did not reply, Dominic set his focus back on Alexia. "What are you crying about, bitch?"

Dominic picked her up by her bruised arms and shook her once again, making her more terrified. When she did not answer, he shoved her hard into the wall and slapped her across the face.

"You better answer me when I speak to you!"

"Please, stop! I'll do anything, just please stop!" was all Alexia could say between her deep sobs.

"Anything?" he questioned with pure evil in his voice.

Alexia quickly looked up at him. She could already see what he had in mind. Shaking her head, she tried to back away from him. However, there was no way she could escape him. Even Sean could see what he meant. Somehow, he had to figure out a way to escape. Almost instantly, he spotted a broken piece of glass next to his feet. The problem was, how was he going to get it without attracting unwanted attention?

Sean knew he had to think fast. He and his sister did not have much time. Looking around the room, he noticed that most of Dominic's lackeys were paying attention to Alexia. Carefully and quietly, he attempted to get the piece of glass. Luckily for him, one of the mice (that went by the name of Samuel) tied him up to where his hands were in front of him instead of behind. Every now and then, Sean looked up to see if anyone was watching him. Once the glass reached his right hand, he grabbed it and began to cut the rope. After a couple of minutes, he was able to break free. As he stood up, he noticed a crowbar leaning against the pole beside him.

_These blokes are so stupid_, Sean thought to himself with a smug grin while he quietly walked over and grabbed the weapon. Now all he had to do was distract Dominic so Alexia could get away.

Alexia was the only one who noticed Sean sneaking up behind the closest mouse to him. She immediately spotted the crowbar in his hand and hoped he could knock him out with one blow. Without being caught, Sean bashed he crowbar against the man's head as hard as he possibly could. When everyone looked back, Alexia kicked Dominic so hard in the groin, he keeled over in excruciating pain.

"Kill them! Kill those damn brats!" Dominic forcefully shouted, remaining curled on the ground.

Sean was able to dodge most of the mice that were surrounding him. Grabbing Alexia's hand, they made a run for the door.

"Watch out!" Alexia yelled as she spotted another very muscular man jump at them with a switchblade.

Alexia was able to push her brother out of the way before any harm could come to him. However, the blade made a clean swipe across Alexia's' left side. Without even stopping, she grabbed Sean and the two made their way out. The attacker with the switchblade began to chase them, but paused at the sound of his boss's voice.

"Stop!" Dominic demanded to his minion as he carefully rose to his feet.

"But, what about the detective's kids?" the mouse with the switchblade questioned.

"Forget them! We've got bigger things to deal with."As he stood up, he suddenly heard the faint sound of rapid footsteps approaching the building. "Who the hell is that?" he asked angrily. Richard, another one of Dominic's gang members, looked out the window to see who it was.

"It's...it's a woman it seems," he answered confusingly.

"What do you mean 'it seems'? Is it a woman or not?"

"It appears to be but she's wearing men's attire."

"Let me see!" Dominic angrily replied as he shoved Richard to the side. Instantly a devious smile formed on Dominic's face. Laughing manically, he stepped away from the window. "Oh, could this get any better?" he asked himself with such amusement.

"Are there coppers with 'er?" Gregory, a British criminal and a former lackey of Ratigan's, asked fearfully.

"No, just her," Dominic answered softly as he placed his hand on the glass.

"Wait, amigo, isn't that-" Richard began to ask right before he was interrupted.

"The detective's wife? Indeed it is," Dominic sneered, adding sarcastically, "My, my, Richard, you are quite observant when you want to be." Rounding on him fully, he said in a booming voice, "I want you and the others to find Basil. If you happen to see any of the police, kill them." On that note, he turned and started to walk away.

"W-what about the woman?"

"Leave her to me. She and I have some...unfinished business to attend to,"  
Dominic finally said as he walked out of the large room.

* * *

The fog had thickened within the hour Olivia last saw Basil. She stopped as she spotted a mouse lying dead on the ground. He was only a hundred feet away from the same building she knew her husband had gone into. As she walked closer to the body, she suddenly heard a rustling sound from behind her. In a swift turn, she aimed her revolver, only to find no one in sight. Her heart pounded while she walked closer towards the building. When she reached the door, she noticed several bullet holes. Before pushing it open, she looked around the area once again.

Stepping into the dark building, Olivia carefully began to slide the door shut. While doing so, she instantly found blood right beside the door. Once she closed it completely, Olivia whipped out a match and lit it. She could see that the blood was slightly dried up, but still fresh. Just to the right of the blood was a small calibre bullet. She tensed as she heard what appeared to be Lestrade calling out to her from a distance. Gripping her revolver, she ran off.

It took Olivia roughly a half an hour before finding the staircase that Basil had found moments earlier. Quickly looking around her, she darted up the stairs. About a quarter of the way up, Olivia gasped and practically fell backwards at the sight of a large pool of blood. What frightened her most were the foot and hand prints that came from the spill. She could easily see neither one belonged to Basil. Her only apprehension was what would happen if she encountered whoever lied there.

Shaking the disturbing thought from her mind, Olivia continued climbing the stairs. As she reached the top, she quickly took off her jacket and tied it around her waist. She knew that following the footprints was not the smartest idea, and even though she was completely terrified, she had to know whom they belonged to. Suddenly, she heard gunshots and bloodcurdling screams in the direction from where she came. Fighting the urge to go back and help, she discarded her decision and followed the blood. In her heart, she felt terrible leaving Lestrade and the other officers to fend for themselves, but at that precise moment, she had other things to worry about.

* * *

The light from the moon finally began to shine brightly as Sean and Alexia ran through the dark hallway. At that moment, they did not have the slightest clue where they were, at least Sean didn't. He felt as if they had been going around in circles for the past half hour. Suddenly, Sean heard a loud thump from behind him. Turning around, he spotted Alexia leaning against the wall, tightly gripping her side.

"Lexi!" Sean yelled with worry as he hurried to his sister's side. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she lied, hoping to ease her brother's fears. "Sean, I need you to find Father-"

"What, are you crazy? I'm not leaving you-"

"Will you please listen to me?" Pausing for a moment, she tried to continue. "Find Father and tell him where I am."

"But Lex, how can I tell him where you are if I don't even know?" he questioned. Then, a thought came to his mind. _How will I be able to tell Father if I don't even know where he is?_

"We're near the loading docks."

"How do you know that?"

"I've been out here once...before you were even born. Now please, I don't have much time."

Without uttering another word, Sean held back his tears as he embraced his sister before running off. As the sound of his footsteps faded, Alexia slowly loosened her grip to examine the wound. She had lost a great amount of blood. It even amazed her that she was able to get as far as she did without passing out. Once again, she began to feel lightheaded. Closing her eyes, she sighed deeply as her eyes began to well with tears.

"Father, please help me," she whispered helplessly as her body went limp.

* * *

_A.N. Another shout out to Brinatello for looking over this chapter! Here are some questions to keep in mind...Who will Olivia find at the end of the bloody foot tracks? Will Basil find his children, or will he run into more trouble? Will Sean find his father? Will Alexia survive from her fatal wounds? Let's see what happens next month. Review?  
_


	13. Chapter 12

_Yeah, I know it's April Fools Day, so odds are people are probably going to think this is only a trick chapter or something. For the record, I actually forgot today was April 1st. Well, can't turn back now, might as well post it. Thanks again to my lovely unofficial beta reader, Brinatello. So enjoy and review, please?_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve  
**

"Confound it!" Basil shouted in disappointment when he came to another dead end.

It had been almost an entire hour and not once had he found any sign of his children's whereabouts. Feeling angered at himself, he shouted as he slammed himself against the wall.

"Where else could they be?" Basil questioned himself. "There are only two levels in this godforsaken place and..." Finally, it hit him. Covering his face with his hands, he groaned in frustration. "God, Basil, what the hell is the matter with you? You are letting the simplest things pass by you. Of course Dominic would not keep them in the first two levels; he knows that would be the starting point of where anybody would look. By the looks of this place, no one could tell there was a third level. Come on old boy, you have seen this before. You cannot lose it now. Not when they need you the most."

As Basil stood up, he spotted a large shadow coming towards him. Knowing there was no place for him to hide, he had to stand his ground. Gripping his revolver, he limped towards the shadow. The closer Basil got, the smaller the shadow became. He even began to hear more voices. With his injuries too severe, he ceased following the shadow. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight back if the situation called for it. With that in mind, he hid behind the wall beside the hallways from which the voices were coming from. Taking a deep breath, Basil grabbed the first mouse he got his hands on and pointed his revolver at his head.

"You say or do anything, I'll blow you head off. Are we clear on that?" Basil said in a hushed tone, gripping his hostage tighter. However, due to how dark the hallways were both he and his hostage would soon be thankful that he did not pull the trigger.

"Basil, what in God's name are you doing?" Lestrade whispered in shock and confusion.

Basil quickly released the slightly injured but shaken inspector as more Yard officials came running in, all in the same state of shock as well. Basil could easily deduce that they had a surprise attack. Quickly lowering their guns, their baffled gazes remained focused on the two mice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Basil questioned them while he pulled his revolver away.

"What happened to you?" Lestrade quickly asked when he got a good look at the angered detective.

"Never mind that, inspector! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to remain behind."

"Well, I did as you requested, except your wife-"

"What about Olivia?" Basil interrupted him. "Is she all right?"

Sighing deeply, Lestrade met Basil's worried gaze. "I do not know. She ran in after you. Apparently, she felt as if you did not know what you were getting yourself into and ran off. I tried to stop her but it was too late."

"That's no excuse! You didn't try hard enough! I swear inspector, if anything happens to her I'll kill you-"

"Hey, I can have you arrested for insulting a Yard official-"

"Well then do it!" Basil shouted in a demanding tone. Groaning in complete frustration, he brushed his fingers through his hair. "How many casualties?" Basil soon questioned. At first, Lestrade looked at him with a befuddled look on his face but then gazed at himself and the very few mice he had left.

"About a dozen at least. They jumped us right outside the building. There's likely to be more if they spotted the others. This was all that survived," the inspector finally said while he motioned the other officers. "Luckily, we did not see your wife anywhere," he finally added.

Basil could only nod in agreement, even though he still was not pleased to hear that Lestrade managed to let Olivia run off. "How far ahead was she when you chased after her?"

"A good half mile, I suppose-"

"You suppose-"

"I'm giving you the best damn answer I can give! What do you want me to do, go through it in complete detail?" he asked disdainfully.

At that point, Basil clenched his fist and was about ready to punch the inspector when a distant voice interrupted him.

"Sean?" Basil questioned when both he and Lestrade looked in the direction the voice came from.

"Father!" the voice yelled again.

Basil's eyes widened as he spotted his son running towards him. Sighing with in relief, he ran towards him.

"Oh, thank God, Sean," Basil said, dropping to his knees and embracing his son. Tears of joy streamed down the detective's face as he kissed his head. However, at that moment he noticed something was not right. "Where's your sister?" Basil questioned while he gripped Sean's shoulders.

"Near the loading docks," Sean struggled to answer as he too had been crying.

"What's the matter?" Wiping the tears from his son's eyes, Basil looked at him with deep concern.

"It's Lexi. She...she's hurt...badly."

Basil's heart sank while he kept his gaze on Sean. Rising to his feet, he automatically began to pace back and forth. His whole body began to shake. Without so much as a warning, Basil pounded the wall as if he wanted to tear it down. While doing so, he began cursing under his breath.

Streaks of blood appeared from his bandaged hand. Not once did any of the officers stop him, for if it were their daughter, they would have reacted the same way. Sean on the other hand tried to walk up to him, but felt Lestrade hold him back. As Sean looked up at him, he saw the inspector shaking his head at him.

When Basil finally ceased, his body remained facing the wall. His jade eyes practically pierced it as if he could see Dominic on the other side.

"Lestrade, take Sean, head back to Baker Street and get Dawson...now," Basil ordered persistently as his shaky hands remained on the wall. "I'm going to kill him," he said in a low growl, forcefully pushing himself away from the wall, he sprinted off.

When the echo of the detective's footsteps finally faded away, the inspector sighed deeply and gripped Sean's hand. "Come along, lad," Lestrade gestured calmly, "your father will be fine."

_I hope so,_ Sean thought to himself while he quickly walked off with the inspector.

* * *

Olivia felt as if she had been running for hours. Once again, she began to hear footsteps. For the past thirty minutes, she had been hearing something. However, no matter how many times she looked around her, there was no one to be seen. She could feel her heart practically pounding in her head. Before she would let herself collapse to the ground, Olivia quickly leaned against the wall. The cool touch felt inviting to her.

Just as she was about to sink to the floor, Olivia heard a loud thump only a couple of feet from her. Without saying a word, she quickly rose to her feet, gripping her revolver tightly in her hands. Her breaths began to quicken as she stepped closer to where the noise came from.

'_Please, God, don't let it be him,'_ Olivia thought to herself while she stood near the hall in which the sound came from.

Before making any slight movement, Olivia cocked the revolver and gently placed her finger on the trigger. Taking a deep breath, she jumped out, aiming the weapon. Instantly, her fearful expression changed to a confused one.

"What is going on?" she asked herself. Lowering her revolver, she sighed deeply before turning away. "I swear, I must be losing it," she commented while she kept her head down.

As Olivia was about to lift her head, she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind. Before she could react, she instantly felt the vile mouse's hand cover her mouth and a pistol against her head.

"Long time, no see, don't you think?" the sinister voice said as he held her close to his body. "You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady." Tears began to form in Olivia's eyes when she began to struggle. "Ah, ah, ah, you're not going anywhere this time. Your little brats might have slipped from my grasp, but you sure as hell aren't."

Olivia continued to struggle when the large hand left her mouth. However, when she tried to scream, a damp cloth containing chloroform quickly covered her mouth. Within seconds, Olivia passed out. The strong arms grabbed her before she could hit the ground.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The bright light caused Olivia to instantly obtain a splitting headache. Groaning softly, she attempted to block the blinding light from her eyes but it was no use. In the back of her mind, she wondered how long she had been out. Sadly, her thoughts were answered from the one mouse in all the world she did not wish to see...or hear.

"It's about time you woke up," Dominic said rudely. "You've been out for nearly a half an hour. Any longer and I was almost about to wake you myself."

"Really, how exactly?" Olivia dared to question. Her eyes remained focused on the cold floor to avoid her torturer's angered glare.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Dominic asked while he attempted to control his rage. Without waiting for Olivia to give him another cynical answer, he quickly walked towards her and kicked her in the side. Her painful scream echoed throughout the large room. Grabbing the back of her hair, he pulled her close to him.

"I thought I taught you to never question me, bitch," he whispered.

"My apologies, _sir_. I must have forgotten while you were rotting away in prison," Olivia retorted, her eyes piercing his. To her, looking into his eyes almost seemed as if she was staring into a never-ending tunnel. Sighing deeply, Dominic, slammed her body back to the ground, the impact causing her to acquire a large gash on her forehead.

Not once did Basil worry about the excruciating pain coming from his injured leg. In fact, he completely forgot about it. He was more worried about his daughter. He only hoped that Sean was exaggerating due to all he had been through. Unfortunately, Basil was proven wrong.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Alexia lying lifelessly on the ground. His legs felt as if they were glued to the floor when his gaze automatically noticed the large bruises on her arms and legs. What pained him the most were the bruises he spotted around the inside of her thighs.

Finally reacting, Basil ran towards her and dropped to his knees. The first thing he did was check to see if she was still breathing. Thankfully, she was, though, just barely. He then set his attention to the gash on Alexia's side. Ripping another large piece of his Inverness, to the best of his ability, he mended her wound.

"Lexi, sweetheart, open your eyes," Basil quietly pleaded as he took her into his arms. For a second or two, she didn't seem to respond. "Come on Lex, you need to open your eyes." After several minutes, Basil lowered his head onto hers. His heart felt as if it had been broken. Holding Alexia tighter, Basil quietly began to weep. "Lexi, I'm so sorry. I was too late. Please bring her back," Basil said while he began to choke on his words. "God, please don't take her away from me. She doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve to die like this, not here, not now. She's the only little girl I have. Please, dear God, don't take my daughter from me!" Basil's tears soon began to fall freely while he rocked back and forth. In his heart, he blamed himself.

A lonely tear gently landed on Alexia's bruised cheek. Her eyes slowly began to open yet her vision was too blurry to see anything. All she could hear was the sound of someone crying.

"Father?" Alexia whispered softly. It took Basil a few seconds to respond when he looked down to see her eyes meeting his own. He smiled finally smiled brightly in return.

"Thank you, God," he said with pure joy as he held her tight. "Everything is going to all right. You're safe now." Carefully getting to his feet, he held his daughter close to him as he ran off.

In the distance, stood a dark figure. His bloodied hands scraped the walls, leaving a large smear as he growled deeply. While he watched Basil disappear, he slid out from which he hid and slowly began to walk away.

"Get up!" Dominic demanded angrily, pulling Olivia up by her bloodied hair. "I thought I taught you well, _my dear_."

Olivia grunted, gripping Dominic's hand while he kept a hold around her hair. Still struggling, Dominic realized he had enough and slammed her hard against the concrete wall, watching her body slump to the floor. As she slowly attempted to get up, Dominic kicked her down before she could. With every hit, Olivia began to weaken in strength, but not in spirit. When he stepped back, Olivia lifted herself slightly.

"You taught me nothing!" she hissed at him. "The only thing you taught me was to fear everything and everyone. But even that was shot to Hell, wasn't it?"

Dominic did nothing at first. He just stood above her and thought about what she had just said. "Well...if you are no longer afraid of me, then I guess I'll have to make you fear me again, won't I?" he asked cruelly when he lifted her off the ground and pinned her against the wall. Without giving so much as a warning, Dominic whipped out something quite familiar to her. Olivia's eyes widened while he held the weapon close to her throat.

"This brings back old memories, doesn't it?" he asked sinisterly as he gripped the switchblade tightly in his hand and kept a firm grip on Olivia.

"Go ahead, kill me," Olivia snapped feeling completely fearless. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, Dominic."

"I think that husband of yours forgot to teach you the number one rule in this world," he began to say as he instantly pulled the switchblade away and quickly struck her, leaving a red print across her cheek. "Men overpower women. You are our slaves, you do what we say, when we say it."

"You're wrong. Basil taught me to believe that there are still men in this world who do not think that women should be pushed around. Why? Because he's one of them," she bravely answered, placing her hand over her bruised cheek.

"Well, he won't be, once I get through with him-"

"You dare touch him and I swear I'll kill you."

Dominic cackled while he kept his sinister glare on Olivia. He could tell that she was serious about her words; however, he wasn't intimidated at the very least.

"Ha, oh really? How, pray tell, are you going to do that? Face it you are weak. All women are weak. You would not survive without us keeping you all in line," he stated when he finally released Olivia, letting her drop to the ground. "But if you want to give it a shot, go ahead."

With that, he tossed the switchblade onto the ground. Confused, Olivia gazed between the switchblade, which was only a few inches away from her grasp, and Dominic, who at this moment had his back turned from her.

"I'm waiting," Dominic said impatiently. "If you think you are as tough as you say, then try and kill me."

Olivia's heart suddenly began to race as she gripped the switchblade in her hand. Slowly standing, she kept herself at ease while she waited for her moment to strike.

"Go to Hell," she whispered right before she ran towards him.

Before Olivia even had time to lift her hand, Dominic turned and quickly struck her down. On the other hand, that hit didn't keep her down long. She hastily reacted as she rolled away when Dominic tried to stomp on her. Out of nowhere, Olivia managed to drop kick him to the ground. Her eyes widened with shock and amazement while she sat still for a slight second. When she tried strike him again, Dominic reached out and grabbed her throat. Instantly, she dropped the knife and gripped onto his arm.

"See? You're weak. That drop kick was a lucky shot. Sorry to say not lucky enough," Dominic said through his teeth while his grip became stronger.

Before Olivia could pass out, Dominic threw her hard to the ground and began to kick her before she could even take a breath. She shouted in pain after every hit, making him become more forceful. After a while, Dominic grew bored with this attack and slowly knelt down to her.

"You'll never stop me. Both you and that _pathetic _husband of yours are going to die before the night is through," Dominic whispered sinisterly while he gently moved a strand of Olivia's hair from her bruised face. "When I'm done with you both, your children will be next, and just like you, I will give them no mercy."

Rising to his feet, Dominic kicked her in the side once again before backing away and shaking his head. Hearing her agonizing scream brought a vindictive smile to his face, which too edged him on. For that moment, his intent was to only harm her, not kill her. At least, not for now.

* * *

_Hallelujah! Alexia is alive...for now..._

_Though, I love Olivia deeply, I feel so horrible that I'm having her get the crap kicked out of her by Dominic, but this is all happening for a reason, and the explanation will present itself before you know it. Also, here's a question, though everyone probably knows the answer... Who is the mysterious mouse lurking in the shadows? If you know, don't give it away.  
_

_Many thanks to Brinatello for looking over the chapter and throwing in her two cents about how much she really wants Dominic to die. So enjoy and review!_


	15. Chapter 14

_My sincere apologies for the late update...Okay, it's a day late, but I like to update when I say I will. As of the moment, my parents are going through some money troubles because of my dad's job. Not going to go into major details on that, but I will say my father was being treated unfairly. Due to the unfairness, we were behind on bills and this caused our Internet to get shut off. We just got it back yesterday, thanks to the wonderful IRS, my mom got money. Anyway, enough of that. A quick thank you to Brinatello for her wonderful 'unofficial' beta reading skills and her hilarious comments while looking over this chapter. Can't wait to see what she has to say about the next chapter. So, enjoy and let me know your thoughts. They are always appreciated!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Alexia, stay with me," Basil pleaded when he stopped to catch his breath once again.

Lowering his daughter onto ground, Basil checked the large gash only to see that it was still bleeding slightly. Just when he began to rip another piece of his Inverness coat, he heard a voice coming from ahead of him. Basil quickly glanced up and saw no one around. Gazing back to the matter at hand, he carefully lifted her in order to remove the bloodstained bandage. While attempting to mend her wound, Basil gasped when Alexia began to cough up some blood. Hurrying his pace, he finally finished wrapping the cloth around her. Before he could lift her up again, the voice he heard moments ago called out a second time. At that point, he could somewhat recognize the voice calling out to him.

"Dawson?" he whispered when he looked up. Basil sighed with relief as his trusted associate, Inspector Lestrade, and a few other officials ran towards the exhausted detective.

"Basil, my God, are you all right?" Dawson asked with great concern. Instantly he glanced down and gasped with shock. "My word, what-"

"Dawson, she needs serious medical attention now. I'm afraid she won't make it if she-"

"I understand clearly," Dawson finished as he dropped to his knees to further examine Alexia's wound. "Well, no vital organs were damaged. That is a good sign. However, the amount of blood loss is going to put her into shock if she doesn't get a blood transfusion." Removing the makeshift bandage, Dawson carefully cleaned the wound and wrapped a proper white bandage around her waist. As he continued to work on Alexia, he asked, "Where's Olivia?"

"I don't know. She could be anywhere," Basil answered ominously.

"You don't think-"

"I hope he has not," he hastily replied. "Lord only knows what he'd do to her."

"Well, I've done all I can here," Dawson stated while he removed his bloodstained gloves. Taking Alexia into his arms next, he rose to his feet with Basil moving in to help him. "Basil, I must get her back to Baker Street before she gets worse." The detective quietly nodded, turning to focus on the direction Dawson has just come from.

"Dawson, you wouldn't happen to have any more bullets with you by any chance?" he softly asked.

"Alas, no, why?" Dawson asked, instantly feeling alert.

Ignoring him, Basil turned to Lestrade and replied in a demanding tone, "Inspector, I want you all to accompany him." Before Lestrade or Dawson could say another word, he ran off in search of Olivia.

"I'm telling you doctor, that mouse is going to do something thoughtless and get himself killed," the inspector commented when he took the bag of medical supplies from Dawson.

"I wish I could agree with you Lestrade, but knowing Basil, he'd rather have it be him than anyone else. He might come off as careless and egotistical at times but you have seen there is more to him that he would dare show. All that is on his mind is destroying that vile creature before he causes more damage than he already has," Dawson finished while he glanced down at the poor, unconscious child in his arms. _I hope he kills the bastard!_ The kind doctor thought to himself while he quickened his pace.

The loud tolls of Big Ben echoed throughout the night's sky. The light from the full moon pierced through the dank room, causing Olivia to wince as it hit her tired eyes. Her entire body was sore and bruised. Her face was covered with multiple cuts. The sweat from her brow slid down onto them, causing them to sting more. Dominic stood above her with his fists clenched tightly together.

"You don't seem to know when to give up, do you?" he asked while he began to wipe the blood from his hands.

"No," she softly answered, her throat in absolute pain, "I don't give up that easily."

"Well, that's a shame. Might I suggest you do give up!" he strongly said, kicking her in the side once again. To her ability, Olivia refused to cry out. She knew doing so would only egg him on. She sucked in her breath while she gripped her side tightly. "What's the matter, bitch? You look like you're about to pass out. We can't have that, now can we?" Not waiting for her to answer, Dominic grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her hard against the brick wall.

"God, why the hell don't you just kill me and be done with it?" Olivia snapped as her eyes pierced his own.

"Why? WHY! Well, for starters, you need to pay for what you put me through-"

"You did that yourself! Do you think I wanted to testify against you?"

"Then why did you?" Dominic questioned harshly with clenched teeth.

"Why do you think?" she replied in the same manner.

"Say it! I want to hear it!"Olivia remained silent for a split second before slowly shaking her head in response. "SAY IT-" he shouted, shaking her violently.

"NO-"

"SAY IT!"

She remained silent for a few more seconds before taking a deep breath. "I didn't want to reveal the truth," she managed to whisper as she kept eye contact with Dominic.

"Oh, really, and what exactly _was_ the truth?"

"You know damn well what it was, Dominic," Olivia callously replied. "Why should I say it if you already know the answer?"

"Because I know how much the truth pains you. Especially when you know that a certain individual you married could possibly turn against you in an instant-"

"He would never do that to me, not even if I did tell him everything. Either way, you would still pay since you were involved. You were the one pulling the strings."

"That may be, but I was nowhere to be seen. And what makes you think your husband would let you off the hook? After all, he is a detective."

Almost instantly, Olivia closed her mouth. She honestly did not know what Basil would do if she told him. Even though he was her husband, he still was a detective. Nevertheless, she was not going to let Dominic know that she was clueless. She knew he was trying to get her to reveal the truth about her past, but she didn't know why. He knew why she testified that day. Finally, she took another deep breath and looked away from his sinister gaze.

"Because he loves me," she answered softly.

"Loves you?" Dominic spat out in a mocking tone. "Do you really think that would change his mind?"

She was hesitant, but soon replied, "Yes, I do."

Dominic laughed wildly. After quickly composing himself, he slammed Olivia against the wall once more. "Woman, you must really like living in this dream world of yours. You and I both know how your husband really is. It does not matter if he loves you. You know very well that if the truth was revealed, he would take action the second he found out."

"You don't know Basil as well as you think."

"Oh, don't I? So what, if he knows the truth, you think he's going to be lenient?"

Nodding with a growing confidence, she firmly said, "I most certainly do, Dominic."

"Again, you are living in a fantasy world. Let's face it, Olivia, the moment those words slip from your pretty lips, he'll have officers hauling both of our asses out of here."

"No Dominic, you're wrong. It'll just be you they'll haul out of here. It wasn't my fault what happened. You gave me no choice."

"Oh, I gave you a choice, Olivia. You just chose the one that would save yourself."

"What did you expect? I was young and selfish!"

"See 'selfish'. That's the key word here. You were only thinking about yourself-"

"You're right. I was only thinking about myself. What did you expect me to do? I was sixteen years old! It was either die or-"

"Or, what?"

Olivia quickly paused to control herself. Unfortunately, her rage seemed to get the better of her. For that, she would automatically feel sudden regret. "OR BECOME A GODDAMN MURDERER!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. However, while doing so, she failed to notice one thing that Dominic did. While Olivia kept her eyes directly on her attacker, she couldn't see that someone else had been hiding in the room for the past ten minutes. Olivia instantly noticed a cheeky grin begin to appear on Dominic's maniacal face. "What the hell are you smiling for? I told you the truth, didn't I?" She retorted angrily.

"You didn't speak the truth only to me, my dear," he replied sinisterly.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked confusingly. "We're the only ones in here."

"That's not entirely true."

"What-"

"Detective, you may as well show yourself," Dominic instantly demanded, his voice echoing throughout the entire room.

Olivia's eyes widened as she pushed Dominic out of the way. Her husband slowly stepped out from behind a stack of loading crates. The look on Basil's face almost made her heart stop. She could easily notice the look of betrayal. Clenching her fists, Olivia turned and punched Dominic as hard as she could.

"You merciless mother-"

"Ah, ah, language, Olivia," Dominic calmly said as he rubbed his bruised check.

"You tricked me. You knew he was there, didn't you?"

"Of course I knew, sweetheart. It wasn't that hard to notice."

"How could you? You twisted bastard, how could you?"

"Hey, at least I wasn't the one who told him. Besides, if I were still rotting away in prison, you probably never would have uttered a single word."

"That's not true-," she shouted just as she was interrupted.

"Is it?" Basil instantly questioned as he walked towards her. "Would you really have told me the truth?"

At that moment, Olivia felt like she was completely trapped. In the back of her mind, she wished she could go back and change the decision she made. To her, death felt quite inviting to her. Sighing deeply, she turned towards Basil and looked directly into his eyes. Not once did his expression change. Olivia felt like she had a huge lump in her throat as she tried to speak. For once in her life, she felt afraid of her own husband.

"Yes," she softly replied while she gazed down to avoid his glare.

"Olivia, don't lie to me-"

"I'm not!" she shouted back. "I would have told you...when I felt the time was right."

"When you felt the time was right? Olivia, when would have been the right time?" Basil asked, his voice becoming louder. "As far as I can tell, you probably never would have spoken a word if Dominic didn't escape!"

"Basil, you don't understand all the hell I went through!" she said as she finally broke down, not once caring that Dominic was witnessing all of it. "You have no idea how much it hurt to lie to everyone including my own father, to make up excuses whenever someone asked about my health or appearance! It hurt me so much that I was not able to tell any of you! There were so many times I wanted to tell you, but-"

"Then why didn't you, Olivia? Why did you feel the need to lie to me?"

"Because I was afraid! I was afraid of what you would say do about it, what you would think of me afterward."

Basil remained silent. Her words felt like a million knives repeatedly stabbing into him. His disappointed expression changed to complete hurt. "You...you were afraid? Olivia, you know that I would never think differently about you. You know me better than that-"

"You're right, but Basil, what I've done isn't exactly something you can just brush out of the way and forget about."

"What do you expect me to do? Please, tell me what you want me to feel-"

"Regret!" Olivia shouted forcefully, her urge to cry causing her throat to tighten.

Basil stood in complete shock. What seemed almost like an eternity, he remained speechless. "What?" he managed to ask, still surprised by her answer.

"You heard me," she whispered despondently as her eyes began to well with tears.

"You want me...to feel regret? Regret for ever marrying you-"

"For ever falling in love with me! For allowing me to be a part of your life!" Tears began to fall as Olivia took a deep breath. "Basil, I'm sorry, but you made a mistake. You should never have been with me. Not with a cold-blooded murderer. But you must believe me when I say that I have wanted to tell you everything. "

Basil groaned deeply as he brushed his fingers through her hair. He desperately tried to hide his wounded expression but failed. Hearing such words pained Basil the more he thought about it. Gripping Olivia's shoulder with one hand, he tilted her lowered head with the other as he forced her to look him in the eyes.

"You're wrong, I didn't make a mistake," he began as he shook his head. "Never will I feel regret for having you in my life. I don't know what it's going to take to convince you of that. To me, it does not matter what happened in the past. That's why it's the past. What matters is what is happening now." Basil briefly paused to thumb away the tears from his wife's pain-stricken face. "Olivia, I don't think you will ever understand how much you changed my life. The life I once had is nothing compared to the life I have now. And it's all because of you. Do not think that I would ever stop loving you because of what you have done. I just hope one day you'll realize that."

Without waiting for Olivia's reaction, Basil held her tightly. After a few long minutes, she slowly began to respond as she wrapped her arms around him. Burying her face into his chest, she let herself cry. In mere whispers, Basil attempted to calm her and within minutes, his soothing words did just that.

"Please forgive me," Olivia whispered as she held her husband tighter.

Smiling warmly, Basil kissed her head. "I already have," he replied while he lifted her head up and kissed her tenderly.

During all of this love and affection, Dominic could not help but laugh silently to himself. Within minutes, his hushed chuckles became loud and diabolical. "My God, detective, I cannot believe how soft you've become," he sarcastically said as he watched the detective release his wife.

As Basil pulled Olivia behind him, he set his sight upon Dominic. If looks could kill, Basil's penetrating glare would certainly have done just that. But even that did not seem to threaten him, for the moment at least. What Basil did next neither Dominic nor Olivia ever expected.

While Dominic smiled cruelly, Basil rushed towards him and grabbed him by the throat, instantly knocking the wind out of him. His powerful grip made it nearly impossible for Dominic to breathe.

"Do you really want to see how soft I've become?" Basil questioned, the sound of repressed anger finally allowing itself to be released.

"I...I guess I was wrong," Dominic managed to say as the detective's grip became stronger by the minute.

"I believe you were," he replied as he instantly released Dominic from his grasp. While he remained on the ground trying to catch his breath, Basil hovered above him.

"You know, I never thought you had it in you, detective. All this anger and rage, it's...quite surprising," Dominic managed to say once he was able to breathe properly.

"I can also say it's one side of me you never want to see."

"Oh really, so what now? Are you going to turn me over to the big ole cops?"

While time slowly passed, Basil remained silent, his stare practically piercing Dominic's. Gradually, his fear for the detective grew. Maybe he thought wrong about him. Without saying a word, Dominic could easily see what Basil was thinking just by the look in his eyes. At that precise moment, his thoughts were finally spoken.

"No, Dominic. For once, I plan to take matters into my own hands," he cruelly replied as he gripped the collar of Dominic's shirt. "I'm going to make sure that you don't even see the light of day. That way, I'll know that you won't get the chance to touch my wife and children again."

Before Dominic had a chance to speak, Basil punched him in the stomach as hard as he possibly could. Gripping his shirt collar tighter so he would not fall, he punched him again. After a third hit, Basil finally released, having him fall hard to the ground.

He stepped back as Dominic slowly rose to his feet. Agitation boiling in his veins as he glared at the detective with such determination and rage. This is what Basil wanted to see. In the back of his mind, this was something highly unlike him to do. He would never encourage a criminal on like this. But seeing how he wanted Dominic's best game, he would do anything to anger him more.

"You just made the worst mistake of your life detective," he said viciously, his eyes glaring at Basil's.

"Did I?" Basil growled in response.

Not answering, Dominic yelled and charged towards the detective. Before he could even strike, Basil struck him across the face, causing him to slightly lose his balance. As he tried to strike back again, Dominic pulled out the same switchblade he held against Olivia earlier. Basil instantly ceased before the sharp blade could pierce him.

"You got guts detective," he muttered, keeping the blade only inches away from him. When Basil was not looking, Dominic managed to throw a punch, causing the startled detective to fall hard on the ground. Before having a chance to rise, he once again backed off when the sharp blade almost pierced his throat. "See, why is it every criminal investigator who stands in my way thinks they can take me down? Not that I'm complaining since I always love a good bloody ending. Aside from you, only one other mouse came close to defeating me." Dominic paused for a brief moment before a menacing smile formed on his face. "I believe his name was... Constable Armando Traverso." When hearing this, Basil's eyes widened with shock. "Surprised, aren't you? He put up a good fight, but it was I who claimed victory. Too bad in just a few moments, your blood will be splattered across the very ground you walk on. Just. Like. Him."

"Exactly how many times are you going to use that threat on me, Dominic?" Basil asked tartly. "If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it by now. Instead, you always had someone do your dirty work for you and even they never succeeded! I know it was not you who killed him."

"All right, fine! You figured me out," he mocked. "I had more important things to do-"

"Such as lurking in the shadows? Face it you are a coward! You always said you were a real man, well then prove it. You want to kill me, then do it! Be a real man, Dominic!"

That did it. Basil could easily see that provoking Dominic angered him to the highest level, which is exactly where he wanted him. As he slowly lowered the blade, he backed up a bit. This was precisely what the detective wanted him to do. Even if it was just for a second, it gave Basil enough time to come up with a quick plan to take Dominic out.

Just one split moment; Basil was snapped out of his thoughts as Dominic charged towards him again. With luck on his side, Basil was able to swiftly dodge the blade by several inches while at the same time kicking his legs from underneath him. Alas, that luck had quickly run out as he felt the sharp blade slice through his upper right arm the second time around. Grunting in pain, Basil managed to stand his ground.

Ignoring the bleeding wound, the detective managed to dodge the blade a second time when both mice got to their feet once more. The anger in Dominic's eyes glowed a deeper red while he attempted to strike Basil once again by plunging the weapon straight at him. Luckily, he was able gain a grip on the vile creature's arm while at the same time upper cut him, causing him to stumble.

As Dominic came running towards him again, Basil grabbed a hold of his arm before the bloodied blade could puncture him and end his life. Eager to get loose, Dominic attempted an uppercut yet was once again stopped when Basil grabbed hold of his other arm and instantly kneed him in the stomach.

While Dominic dropped to the ground, Basil quickly released him in order to punch him in the face. This also caused Dominic to lose the switchblade. As the weapon dropped, Basil attempted to go after it, but fell down after Dominic grabber a hold of his leg.

Basil managed to break his fall but slightly injured his wrist in the process. To break loose from Dominic's determined grip, he kicked him with his free leg, causing a bloody nose.

As quickly as Basil had escaped Dominic's grasp, he was soon back in it once more when Dominic shouted in frustration and jumped him. Griping his throat, Dominic began to choke the life out of him. Even with much determination, Basil was still not able to loosen his grip.

"You will _never_ win, Basil! You and your family will all fall by my blade. You are nothing but a weak, senseless fool who does not know when he has stepped over his boundaries. Go to-" Instantly, Dominic dropped to the ground while his tight grip withdrew from the detective.


	16. Chapter 15

_My sincere apologies for the late update, guys. I'm going to try and keep the updates on a monthly basis, but I can't guarantee it. I only hope this update was worth the wait. So, as always, a big thank you to Brinatello! So enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Basil pushed Dominic off him and coughed repeatedly, gasping for air. Rubbing his throat, he looked up, wondering what caused the heavy blow to his attacker. He smiled softly as he saw Olivia standing over Dominic's body with a metal bar in her shaking hands. Basil slowly rose to his feet as Olivia dropped the bar, throwing herself into his arms. He gripped her tightly as her feet collapsed below her.

"It's all right, darling. It's over," Basil reassured her in an attempt to calm her down. Soon enough, his soothing words finally relaxed her. She lifted her head to look at him as he replied, "That was a great shot, if I do say so myself."

Chuckling lightly, Olivia wiped the few tears that lingered on her face. "There was no way I was going to let him hurt you anymore."

"You know, shouldn't it be me protecting you? Last time I checked, it wasn't supposed to be the other way around," Basil joked while he lovingly gripped her hand.

"You have to admit even you need to be protected once in a while."

"That may be, my dear, but I never expected it to be by my own wife."

"Well, consider it a way of repaying you." As they looked into each other's eyes, Olivia soon spotted a blurry figure coming towards them. Quickly, she focused on the figure and instantly her eyes widened. "Basil, move!" she shouted as she shoved her husband out of the way causing him to fall to the ground. Unfortunately for her, she got the worst end when a bloodied metal bar knocked her out.

"Olivia!" Basil panicked while he stumbled to his feet. Before Dominic could strike again, Basil knocked him forcefully to the ground. The enraged fiend, however, struck him before he had time to pin his arms down.

"You cannot win!" Dominic shouted boldly just as he struggled to his feet. "You have no way of defending you or your little tramp." Instead of coming after Basil, he turned towards Olivia whom laid unconscious.

The detective groaned and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. "Don't you dare touch her!" he yelled angrily. Gripped in his shaky hand was the switchblade that Dominic had dropped earlier in their struggle. As Basil managed to get back on his feet, Dominic was already hovering over her. Without any second thoughts, he rushed towards Dominic just when he was about to raise the pole in the air. Dominic easily lost control of the weapon when he was pulled backwards; the blade dangerously close to his throat. In a threatening voice, Basil snarled, "I swear to God, you are mere seconds away from having your throat slit."

"You don't have the guts!" Dominic replied right before he unexpectedly head-butted the detective. Making sure the knife did not pierce him, he pushed Basil's arm away from him.

"You have tortured me and those I care about long enough! It ends now!"

"Give me your best shot, Basil of Baker Street! We will soon see who the real mouse is-"

"And it's not going to be you," Basil quickly shot back while his grip on the switchblade became tighter. Not waiting for Dominic to make his move, he ran towards him.

Basil ducked right when Dominic attempted to hit him with the pole. Regrettably, while doing so, he lost his balance and dropped the switchblade. Before he had a chance to retrieve it, Dominic kicked it away from his reach and managed to finally strike him with the weapon. The metallic edge caused Basil to obtain a long gash up the side of his right cheek. He growled in agonizing pain while placing his hand over the cut to cease the bleeding. Attempting to get out the way, the horrid fiend managed to knock Basil down when he bashed the pole against his right arm. The detective hissed harshly while he grunted in pain.

"What's the matter, detective? You are not giving up that easily, are you? Come on, your whore is counting on you!" Dominic spat while he struck him once again, causing his adversary to drop in more pain than he already was. Smiling scornfully, he tossed the pole to the side and casually went for the knife. Basil glared furiously at Dominic just as he slowly stood up. He really had had enough. Not even thinking twice about his actions, he reached into his Inverness coat pocket and pulled out his revolver. Cocking it, he aimed.

"You're finished," was all Basil said as he pulled the trigger. The sound of the shot, echoed throughout the room. To Basil, it felt like time stood still while he kept his eyes on his enemy. The bullet he had fired pierced Dominic in his left side. Basil knew that the shot did not kill him, but to all intents and purposes, he did not seem to care. "Who's the real mouse now?" he softly asked.

When he finally felt the ability to move, Basil groaned deeply as his arm containing the weapon dropped. With his other hand, he brushed his fingers through his fur. His head suddenly shot up when he heard faint moans coming from behind him. Quickly turning, he spotted his wife moving slightly. Sighing with relief, he rushed to her side and helped her up before she could make one move.

"Are you all right?" Basil asked with great concern.

"Y-yes, I think so," she struggled to reply.

When Basil got Olivia to her feet, he held her in a loving embrace. Tears slowly fell down his face when he felt her respond. It was over. Soon Dominic would be handed over to the Scotland Yard officials and properly executed. He would finally be out of their lives forever. Keeping his wife steady, Basil began to escort her out but he was soon puzzled when she stopped him.

"Darling, what is it?" he asked.

"Just wait," she replied calmly. Removing herself from his embrace, Olivia cautiously walked towards the unconscious mouse. She stopped only a foot away from Dominic and stared down at him with a blank look. "I hope you burn in Hell, bastard," she whispered softly. When she had the strength to look away from him, she bent down and picked up the switchblade that was rightfully hers. Closing it, she placed it in her pocket and slowly walked back to where Basil stood.

The loving smile Basil wore on his face quickly disappeared. His heart soon raced. He felt like his feet were nailed to the floor. The loud click of a revolver seemed like the only thing to give him the ability to rush towards his wife.

"No!" he shouted. Without realizing it, at the last second, Basil pushed Olivia to the side just when the two shots were fired. The echo faded right at the time the sound of rushing footsteps went by her.

She moaned as she slowly sat up, wiping the blood that began to stream down her forehead. The impact with the concrete beam caused her vision to go blurry. After a slight moment, it began to return. However, the sight in front of her caused her to gasp in terrifying horror. Lying on the ground before her was Basil. It took only a slight second to register that he had taken the shots.

"Basil!" she shouted as she ran to him. Basil's body trembled from the shock and loss of blood as she gathered him in her arms. Finding one of the bullet wounds, she immediately applied pressure to it with a flat hand. "Oh, God please don't do this to me."

"O-Olivia, you can't-" Basil say while he attempted to push her hand away.

"Don't you dare say I can't!" She hesitated before taking a breath. "Why? Why did you do that?"

"Because...you did the same for me," he softly said while tears slowly began to stream down his face. Not once did his gaze leave hers.

This was not how it was supposed to be. This was her battle and he sacrificed his life just as she had done for him. While trying to fight back her tears, she noticed where the other bullet penetrated. She could not hold back her tears any longer. Basil was dying in her arms and there was nothing she could do for him. It would take a miracle for him to survive. She could see in his eyes that he did not have much time. If it were not for that one shot, he would live. She was amazed that he had not died the moment the bullet hit him.

"Olivia, please... it has to be this way. You have to let me go," Basil said, as he gently took her trembling, bloodstained hand into his. She sobbed even harder when the blood continued seeping out from the fatal wounds. His chest wound bled more rapidly than the other did. Shaking her head violently, Olivia looked back at him.

"No…it doesn't," she began to say while her sobs continued to take over her. "You'll be fine, I promise. Y-you just have to be strong. Basil, you have to stay with me, please. You cannot die on me now. Those bullets were meant for me."

"I… couldn't let you… give your life like this."

"Basil, for God's sake, just stop!" Realizing what she had just done, she held her husband tighter, not caring that her clothes were becoming stained with his blood; the warmth of his body slowly began to fade by the second. She cried harder as she rocked him back and forth. Olivia felt completely helpless. Here she was with her dying husband in her arms and she could not do a thing to stop it. She looked towards the door that Dominic went through. Gently lying Basil on the ground, she quickly ripped her jacket off and placed it under his head as a pillow.

"I'll be right back darling, just please hang in there for me a little bit longer," she said softly when Basil slowly opened his eyes. After kissing his lips passionately, she ran after Dominic.

Luck was on her side when she spotted the revolver she had dropped earlier. Even better, she noticed tiny traces of blood on the ground. Before continuing on, she checked to make sure the gun was fully loaded. At this point, Olivia was not taking any chances.

Moments later she caught up with Dominic and, in one swift movement, she shot him in the leg. She watched as he screamed in pain and quickly collapse. For a few seconds, Olivia stood motionless while he continued shouting. Finally walking up to him, she hit him across his face with the end of her revolver as hard as she possibly could, leaving a large gash on his cheek.

"You demented son of a bitch, I'm going to make you pay for what you've done," she said through her teeth while she looked at her past with daggers in her eyes.

Laughing manically, he looked deep into her eyes, "Go ahead, shoot me. Send me straight to Hell…along with your husband. It is where he deserves to be... especially after killing my brother."

For a brief moment, Olivia looked at Dominic confusingly. As the words finally sunk in, she took a deep breath. "Your brother, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Fifteen years ago! Does that ring a bell?"

Olivia began to reminisce everything she could possible remember. It was at that moment she began to recall what he was talking about…

* * *

_July 1907_

_Olivia's POV_

_I watched as Basil stood in front of me, preparing himself to fight to the death. I hope that it does not lead to that…for him at least._

"You're going to pay for what you've done Basil, both you and your whore." I heard Xander say with such a sinister tone in his voice, the sound that meant death.

"You'll have to go through me before any harm comes to her Xander!" Basil shot back as he gripped his sword tighter. It was almost as if I could see his hand trembling.

"Then prepare to die Baker." He shouted just before he and Basil began to fight.

Thankfully, Basil was able to block his strike before Xander's sword collided with him. All I could do at that moment was stay back as far as I possibly could. I did not want to lose Basil as quickly as I had gotten him. If anything were to happen to him, I do not think I could go on another day. He was in my life now.

Moments later, it felt like my heart had just sunk when I saw Xander slash Basil's arm, seeing him shout in pain. However, at that precise moment, I could see in Basil's eyes that his anger was rising higher by the second, especially after Xander's comment. With one quick move, Basil dropped kicked Xander to the ground and aimed his sword as close to his throat as he possibly could.

It was almost as if I could really see fire in Basil's eyes. I could tell that he wanted to slit his throat right then and there. I wish he did. Knowing Basil, he either was going to give him a chance or wait for him to be foolish enough to move so that the tip of the sword would collide with his flesh Instead, Xander kicked Basil as hard as he possibly could. This caused Basil to crouch down in extreme pain, yet he did not let it get to him, no matter how excruciating it was.

Finally, it was all over. Being unaware, Basil pierced Xander with his sword. I could barely see the blood seeping down the sharp blade, that was until Basil ran the sword all the way through him. Just looking into Xander's eyes, I could see that there was no life in them whatsoever. He was finished Basil had won. We were safe from Xander forever.

* * *

"_Xander_…," she whispered to herself, "he was your brother? How? You were an only child as far as I knew."

"You and the rest of New York," Dominic began while he slid towards the wall. "Nobody knew that my parents adopted him after his parents were killed, but the thing is, they had no idea about his background. After they took him in, he stayed low for a while. Hell, he even gave me a few pointers, especially when it came to murdering my parents.

"It all seemed too easy. Either that or I guess you can say I got lucky. Since you already know most of the details, I'll make it short. After I murdered my parents, I fled New York for a while to get the damn cops off my back. The good thing was that my plan of framing my father was successful. You all believed that he murdered my mother, when the truth was that he would never lay a hand on her, and then turned the gun upon himself. A few years passed and I decided that it was safe for me to return so I could finish were I began. I thought that plan was flawless. Apparently, I was wrong.

"What I did not know was that Basil was once again in territory that he should not have been in the first place. Really, after the first thrashing he got from Ratigan, you think he would have learned to mind everyone else's business. You want to know why it took him and the police three years to capture me? Let us just say some of my friends gave your beloved detective a few more beatings he would not soon forget. He needs to learn not to mess around with Latinos, especially Puerto Ricans. After dealing with my father, he should have known that we could turn deadly in the blink of an eye. However, he did not know whom it was causing all the murders that you committed. Of course, in the beginning, I had Xander to do the dirty work. Even then, the police were baffled."

Olivia shook her head. "Not for Basil. He was able to figure it out. But I still don't get what this has to do with-"

"I stayed in New York City while my beloved brother made his way to London to get rid of the detective," Dominic interrupted. Unfortunately, we didn't know how difficult the task was going to be. That is until Xander met a certain sewer rat that happen to know more about Basil of Baker Street than anyone else. All Xander had to do was take a few notes and he took it from there. While doing that, he soon found out that you were connected to the great detective himself."

"So you knew who I was the entire time?"

"Exactly, sweetheart. There are not too many mice by the name of Flaversham in New York City, I'm afraid."

For what seemed like an eternity, Olivia remained still, not once taking her finger off the trigger. Here she was, after so many years, staring her horrible past in the face. In the back of her mind, it was telling her to get it over with and shoot him. However, for some reason, her body wasn't registering. Her body slowly began to shake as she rapidly dropped her arms, sighing deeply.

Dominic looked at her with a sinister smile. "Not so easy is it, Olivia? When you realize you have that one chance to destroy the one thing that made your life a complete hell. Your beloved husband would've done it in an instant."

Olivia obviously didn't know what to say at that moment. It was then she felt a sudden discomfort in her left shoulder. Yelling out, she dropped to her knees, hissing in pain while she tightly gripped her already wounded arm. Looking behind her, she saw Gabriel, who, at this point, could barely even hold himself up. She stared at him with complete fear in her eyes. At this point, he had nothing but pure evil in his eyes. Breathing heavily, Gabriel began to limp towards Olivia, keeping his weapon pointed at her. Without warning, Gabriel pulled the trigger again, this time hitting her right leg. Letting out another cry, she moved away, her back colliding with the wall. She was trapped. As Gabriel now hovered over her, he placed the revolver against her head, ready to end her life. Tears slowly began to fall down Olivia's face. Her end was about to come. Keeping her eyes closed, she waited for him to pull the trigger.

_BANG!_

Olivia jumped at the sound. She wasn't dead. Didn't Gabriel just shoot her? Looking up, she noticed him staring wide-eyed and a fresh wound right in the middle of his chest. Collapsing to his knees, he slowly turned to see Basil standing in front of him with his revolver tightly gripped in his hand.

"No!" Olivia shouted, as Gabriel lifted his weapon once more and shot back, hitting Basil, this time hitting his right arm. However, he missed his target. Gabriel watched as Basil lifted the weapon again, preparing to shoot once more. Pulling the trigger, both shots were simultaneous, but before Basil could react, Gabriel hit his target…his stomach. Almost instantly, Basil collapsed just as Gabriel did. When Olivia looked down at the now dead Gabriel, she noticed there wasn't another wound. Basil missed. On the other hand, if his intention was not to hit him, then...?

Looking behind her, she noticed Dominic dead as well. In his hand, he held a switchblade. He was going to stab her, that's why Basil had shot him. Basil. Turning her attention back to him, she struggled to her feet and as quickly as she could, made her way to him. Collapsing beside him, she instantly noticed he was not moving. His eyes were closed, blood slowly seeping out from the corner of his mouth. Taking him into her arms, she held him tightly as she cried, her tears falling on him.

"No, Basil, please wake up. Please… you can't die on me. Basil, please wake up! Please…," she ended in a whisper.

Olivia finally realized it was too late. She continued to hold his lifeless body as her tears fell freely. Her one reason for living was gone. She failed him. She failed to save him. How could she go on without him? Simple, she couldn't. Lifting her head, she spotted Basil's revolver still clenched in his hand. Her heart began to beat faster by the second as she continued staring at the weapon before her. So innocent but deadly, and yet at that moment, it seemed almost inviting. It was then the idea came to her. There was only one thing she could do. Prying the revolver from his grip, she looked back at him once more. She leaned down and kissed him, feeling his lips still have a bit of warmth to them." Maybe it was because of the blood that covered them. Carefully placing Basil on the cold ground, Olivia brought the revolver to her head and closed her eyes.

"OLIVIA, DON'T!" a voice shouted just as she pulled the trigger.

* * *

_Review, please?_


	17. Chapter 16

_Phew! Editing is finished...plus I wasn't able to really add the changes since I didn't have reliable Internet connection. The power kept going out at my brother's._

The end is almost here. Just a few more chapters to go. Really? Really! There's a reason behind the future chapters, but I can't tell you about them just yet! Yes, I know all the big baddies are gone...and...well...Basil is out of the picture...kinda. He's still mentioned, of course. But trust me, there are more surprises to come. I so hope I didn't just give something away...AH! I got to stop it!

Thank you once again to Brinatello for helping me majorly with this chapter. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

The bullet that should have taken Olivia's life ricocheted off the wall, luckily not hitting anyone. When she looked up, she noticed Dr. Dawson was right beside her with Basil's revolver now in his possession.

"Just what in God's name do you think you were doing?" he asked her with pure shock in his voice.

"Please, just let me die. I want to be with him," Olivia said, struggling to break free from the doctor's grip while her tears already began to blotch her face. "Please kill me, please."

Dawson instantly took Olivia into his arms; her tears quickly staining his coat. Looking down at the body beside her, he knew. Basil was dead. Dawson could tell that Olivia had shut down completely if she was willing to take her own life and not even think twice about what the outcome would bring to those around her. At this point, he didn't know what to say nor how to respond to what he was seeing before him. His one true friend since he returned to London was gone forever, leaving a wife and two children behind. He honestly never thought this day would come a lot sooner. He couldn't bear it any longer. As if his eyes were glued, he tried to look away, but it was almost impossible. In the back of Dawson's mind, he kept thinking that this wasn't the way Basil's life was supposed to end. Not like this. It wasn't supposed to be a bullet to take his life.

"Let's get you out of here, dear," Dawson said as he carefully brought Olivia to her feet.

"What about Basil?" she hastily asked, looking down at where her husband laid.

"Don't worry, darling. We will make sure he is properly taken care of. I promise."

"But he could still- They're not even going to check? They're just going to take one look and claim that he's dead?"

"If you think he's still alive, why were you willing to take your own life? You would not have if he were. What about Alexia and Sean, did you ever stop to think about them? How their reaction would be if they saw both their parents' dead?"

At that moment, Olivia broke down once again. Even though she wanted to believe that Basil was still alive, in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't possible. Without thinking twice about their children and their wellbeing, she was willing to take her own life.

"Oh God, Dawson, what was I thinking? But I-I can't do this alone. I can't live without him."

"My dear, you have to try. When you married him, you accepted that something like this would happen-"

"I didn't expect it to be now or ever! I didn't want him to die this way!"

Dawson sighed deeply. He knew it was probably going to be a waste of time but he had to do it, for Olivia's sake.

"We'll take Basil to the hospital and let them confirm it," he said softly as he **placed an arm around her shoulder**, only nodding in response. As she looked around, she noticed officers from Scotland Yard looking over the scene around them.

"Where are the children?" Olivia asked.

"Angela has them. They are both safe. Alexia, however, had some massive injuries, but they were taken care of. Sean is just in shock from all of this."

Olivia just nodded her head as they made their way out of the abandoned building. Right behind them two other officers had just placed Basil on a flat board. They covered his body with a white sheet and carried him out.

It was about an hour's distance when they finally reached the hospital. As Olivia sat in the waiting room, Dawson stood by the double doors to wait for the already known results. Every few minutes, he checked to see if Olivia was all right. Minutes turned into hours by the time a doctor, who was also a dear friend to Dawson, stepped through the doors with a distraught look on his face. Dawson already knew the answer but turned to him anyway.

"So?" Dawson asked quietly so that Olivia could not overhear. Pulling him aside, he sighed deeply and replied.

"I wish I could say it was good news, David, but our beloved detective has moved on. The wounds were too severe. I myself am amazed the bullet that penetrated his chest was only an inch or so above his heart. That is possibly why he did not die on impact. It seems it was the final bullet, which entered his stomach, was the shot that killed him. Luckily, he did not have to suffer more than he had already."

Fighting back the tears in his own eyes, Dawson quickly began to rub them. The truth that was already known was repeated. London's famous consulting detective was indeed dead. What pained him the most was that he had to repeat this all to Olivia, who had already been through enough as it is.

Heading to the hospital, Olivia admitted everything to him that she had to forcefully admit to Basil. Just like her husband, Dawson's expression was pure shock. At the same time, he felt terrible that she had gone through so much and practically became a murderer by force.

"Would you like to tell her?" Anderson asked.

"Ah, yes, I…I think it would be best if I did, John. Though, I don't think it'll do much good." Pausing for a brief moment, Dawson's expression went from sadness to worry. "Oh, God, the children, heaven only knows how they will take this."

"They don't know?"

"No," Dawson replied, shaking his head, "they were taken to safety by the time I reached the horrid scene. Sean claimed that Alexia sent him to search for Basil since she herself was injured. Once he got to him, he told Basil where to find Alexia and he demanded that Sean should get me. After bringing Alexia back to Baker Street, I doubled back with the police pursuing me. It was then that I saw Olivia beside Basil's deceased body with his revolver in her hand, ready to end her own life as well. Luckily, I got to her in time before any more damage could be done."

"Dear God, poor child," he said as he looked towards Olivia. He felt nothing but pure sorrow for her and their children. He himself had known the great detective for a good amount of years and respected him entirely for all he stood for when it came to keeping England safe. Knowing and seeing his tragic end hit him just as hard. Word was already getting around as he saw other mice whispering and constantly making eye contact with Olivia. It was also only a matter of time before the devastating news about Basil's death made it to the newspapers and then onto the streets of London and the rest of England. "I'm telling you David, this type of news is going to spread like the black plague."

"I myself have come to that very same conclusion. It makes me worry how Olivia is going to handle it all."

"Well, the best advice I could possibly give is just to be there for her. You said she saw her husband murdered; it is only a matter of time before she accepts it-"

"I have a feeling she won't, John. That is the reason we came here, for which I do apologize, but it was the only way-"

"My dear fellow, I understand. There is absolutely nothing to be sorry about. If it was the only way for her to accept it, then so be it."

Dawson gave a heavy sigh. After thanking him, he turned slowly and walked over to where Olivia was still sitting. He honestly didn't know how to break the news without her breaking down again. As much as it killed him, it needed to be done right away.

To let Olivia know he was there, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. It was at that moment he noticed she had Basil's bloodstained Inverness coat wrapped around her. They must have given it to her after they brought him in. Her own wounds were already taken care of by then. Her external wounds, that is. However, on the inside, she still felt like she had been shot through the heart, the excruciating pain still burning from within. Even though she didn't look up, she knew Dawson was there. She also knew the answer was still the same.

"Olivia, I-"

"Please, just don't say it," she quickly interrupted as she held her hand up to cease him. Looking down at the ground, she wrapped the only memory she thought she had of Basil around her tighter. She could still feel the warmth of his blood on the coat as if he were there in her arms. The holes in which the bullets ripped through were still noticeable, but she ignored them. Dawson didn't know if she was either living in the state of denial or depression. Possibly both. Since he knew she would not want to hear the truth, he dared not to continue.

"I…I want to see him."

"My dear, I really don't think that is such a good idea-"

"Let me see him!" she shouted as her bloodshot eyes met his.

Everyone in the whole area looked up at her with a startled expression. At that moment, she really didn't care what they thought or said. Not saying another word, Dawson helped her up and guided her towards the double doors. None of the doctors or nurses stopped them as they went through. Doctor John Anderson stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted them heading in his direction. With just one quick glance from Dawson, he knew where they wanted to go. Without saying a word, he led them to where Basil's body was being held at the moment.

They stopped outside another pair of double doors which above in capitalized letters read "MORGUE." Olivia calmly pushed the door open and stepped into the dark and dreary room. All around her were operating tables which almost all contained deceased occupants. Luckily, all were covered with white sheets. All, that is, except for one. Slowly, Olivia walked towards the furthest table that contained the uncovered body.

Olivia held back her tears as she stopped only inches away from where his body lied. The only part of Basil's body that was exposed was his head. Taking a deep breath, she slowly reached for the open part of the sheet.

"Madam, I don't think-," Anderson warned before Dr. Dawson cut in with a simple hand gesture.

Once the sheet reached his waist, Olivia's hand gently brushed his chest as she examined the now bandaged wounds there and on his arms. Each one probably hurt worse than the other did. Olivia also noticed the multiple bruises around his midsection that he obtained possibly from when he and Gabriel fought. She finally let out a soft sob as she caressed the side of his face, which also had multiple cuts and bruises and was cold to the touch. Even though the truth was right in front of her, she still didn't want to believe it. She wanted to believe that at any given moment Basil would just wake up. Several more minutes passed as Olivia continued standing there. Looking at the sheet that was placed on him, she gently took it and covered the rest of him. But, before she got to his face, she kissed his lips one last time and ran out sobbing with Dawson following behind.


	18. Chapter 17

_My sincere apologies for leaving you all hanging for quite a while. Both Brinatello and I have been God awfully busy since my last update. So I hope this was worth the wait. Enjoy everyone. _

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Basil was buried on Wednesday, the seventh day of September in Kensal Green Cemetery beside both his parents. That day was one the dreariest that London had ever seen and possibly one of the coldest. The news of the great detective's death brought tears to many even those whom have never met him. All knew of the funeral and came to pay their regards to him and his family. Upon Basil's request in his Will, he wished to have a closed casket.

All Londoners who did attend were surprised to see that Olivia was not there. At the same time, they understood. Those who knew Basil personally, his own brothers and sisters, and his own children all shared their own words of love and affection towards him.

"Basil was a hero to all, to London, to England, and to the world. He sacrificed his life time and time again to bring justice to our great kingdom. He was a great friend, a devoted husband, and most importantly a truly dedicated father, just as it is written on his headstone. For all who have known him, we can all agree that he has come a long way from where he first began. As most will know, he was the son of another equally great detective that London had tragically lost over forty-four years ago. It was him, which Basil became inspired by and at such a young age of fifteen took it upon himself to take responsibilities and take over what his own father began. We could even say that it was a shame that this incredible mouse had to grow up too fast. However, if it were not for him, England would not be the way it is today.

"Along the way, he found true love and happiness where he least expected it, married the love of his life, who we all know was also a past client of his and fathered two beautiful children. Therefore, let us have a moment of silence and remember this unforgettable individual of our community, my friend and our beloved hero, Basil of Baker Street, the great mouse detective," Dawson finally finished as he and everyone else bowed their heads and silently mourned. After a minute or so, the doctor gave his thanks and walked back to where Angela and the children were sitting. After the final prayer, the ceremony was over.

* * *

Three hours had passed since everyone left the Baker residence. The whole flat felt as if it were a ghost town. No noise was heard. At least, not the familiar sounds. All that was heard were quiet sobs. Dawson sat on the burgundy couch beside Angela with Sean sleeping peacefully in her arms. Alexia sat the floor and continued staring at her father's red leather chair where his cherry wood violin carefully sat. As she closed her eyes, she could almost picture a younger version of her father sitting there with her on his lap attempting to teach her to play the delicate instrument. She sadly smiled at remembering the faint sound of his laughter when she played an off-key note or became frustrated when she continuously held the bow incorrectly.

When she and Sean heard the news of their father's death, the same reaction fell upon them. However, the news seemed to affect Alexia harder than it did Sean.

"It's almost as if he's still there," Alexia said softly as she looked down and began fiddling with the now loose thread on the hem of her black silk skirt. Dawson, who was right behind her, heard her and sighed deeply. He noticed that she had been quiet the whole day except for when she went to speak about her father. Even then, she spoke very few words. Without a warning, she got up, grabbed her coat, and ran outside. Dawson quickly followed not even grabbing his own coat.

Automatically he deduced that she didn't run off, for he didn't see any muddy footprints on the street. Dawson noticed Alexia's footprints heading towards the back. He quickly followed as he saw her sitting on the cold, wet ground curled up with her legs tightly scrunched against her chest and her head resting on her knees, softly crying. The rain hiding evidence of any tears she was shedding.

"Alexia," he calmly said while he knelt down and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's all my fault!" she said as her cries became deep sobs. Dawson looked at her with a concerned expression.

"My dear, how is what happened to your father your fault? You have done nothing to cause what happened to him."

"I feel like I did have something to do with it. I could have easily shot them myself, but I…I froze-"

"What are you talking about?"

"Before Sean and I were taken, we heard someone at the door. Figured it was someone wanting to see Father. I answered but no one was there. Moments later the knocking started up again, same thing occurred. I answered and no one. After I shut the door and locked it, a loud banging sound started up. The only thing I could think of was protecting Sean and me, so I searched through Dad's desk and found his other revolver. I was the only one who knew where it was. Dad didn't even know that I knew. I had enough time to where I could have shot the mouse, but I didn't."

"That still does not mean that it was your fault-"

"Dad could have done it! I failed him," she finally said as Dawson took her into his arms. He didn't realize how much guilt she felt due to Basil's death.

"Alexia, you cannot blame yourself for what happened to your father. He died protecting you and your brother. You need to remember that he is in a better place. Remember the joy you last shared with him."

"That's another thing," she began to say when she pushed herself away. "The last time I saw him, I was arguing with him! Do you want to know the last thing I said to him? I told him that he couldn't protect me forever. That was the last thing I said to him. What was the last thing he did? Protect me. He died protecting Sean and me. Not once did I ever get a chance to say how sorry I was for how I acted. Not once did I get a chance to say 'I love you Dad.' Not once did I get to hold him and tell him how proud I was of him. I will never get to say or do any of that."

Dawson could see the pain of guilt in her eyes as he once again held her close. While Alexia continued crying, Dawson was trying to fight back his own tears. It pained him to see her like this. The rain soon turned into a heavy downpour. Within minutes, both were soaking wet. Not once did they move from their spot. However, it was a minute or so later that Dawson heard his wife calling for them. Helping Alexia to her feet, they walked inside.

* * *

Since the incident, not once did Olivia come out from her bedroom. Both Dawson and Angela tried to coax her out but nothing worked. Fearing that she was starving herself, they leave food and water by the door. Though much wasn't eaten, they were pleased that she was eating something. It was a half hour past eleven at night when Angela tried to talk to her again.

"Olivia?" Angela called out as she knocked on the bedroom door once again. "My dear, are you all right in there?" Instead of waiting for an answer, she turned the knob, hoping that it wasn't locked this time. Thankfully it wasn't.

The whole room was consumed in darkness. Almost instantly, Angela noticed Olivia sitting by the window, staring aimlessly as if she was in her own world. As she got closer, she noticed that Olivia was still wearing the same clothes she was in the day Basil was killed. She also noticed that Olivia still had Basil's bloodied Inverness coat clenched around her. Dry blood was still noticeable on her face and her hair as well. On the bed laid an elegant long-sleeved black silk dress.

Well at least she attempted to come, Angela thought as she walked up to her.

"Olivia, darling, please... this has got to end. I know how distraught you are, but you have been up here for an entire week."

"Has it really been a week?" Olivia asked softly. Her voice sounded hoarse from how much she had been crying, her face pale as a ghost and her eyes bloodshot red. Not once did she glance up at Angela. Instead, she kept looking out towards the abandoned street.

"Yes, it has. You also look as if you haven't eaten at all today. Please come downstairs and eat something."

"I'm not hungry," she replied in the same tone.

"For God's sake, Olivia, look at what you're doing to yourself! You cannot keep doing this. I understand how you feel, really I do. When Samuel passed, I felt that I could never move on. I kept myself locked away for days. For Basil's sake, he would want you to move on-"

"What difference does it make," she shot back, "without him, life is meaningless to me now."

Angela blinked in shock. "So are you saying you're just going to sit up here and slowly kill yourself? Olivia, think about those who deeply care about you. Alexia and Sean are worried about you. What about them? They need their mother more than anything,"

"No...they needed their father. I can't be as strong as Basil was-"

"Stop lying to yourself. You are as strong as you want to be. And if there was some way, Basil would tell you not to give up." Angela sat there for a good five minutes and still Olivia refused to say more. With that, she sighed deeply and stood up. "When you finally decide to come back to reality, hopefully it won't be too late," Angela said before walking out the room.

* * *

Alexia and Sean had already been sent to bed even though sleep probably was the last thing they wanted to do. Actually, sleep was the last thing on everyone's mind. Dawson sat quietly on the couch looking through old case books of his and Basil's past cases while Angela and Mrs. Judson were in the kitchen. There was only one case in particular he would always go back to. It was dated June of 1897, the year that both he and Basil not only became colleagues, but also when they met eight year-old Olivia Flaversham.

"To think how much she changed you, old boy," Dawson said softly to himself while he carefully read the words he had written over twenty-six years ago. He could still remember when Basil first met Olivia and how annoyed he was with her at times. In the end, as cold hearted as he seemed, that little girl touched him and changed him for the better.

Even after ten years, Olivia's charm continued to change the lonesome and eccentric detective into a mouse he never thought he would ever be. Dawson could clearly see that the day after Basil and Olivia's incident with Ratigan and Xander, he truly cared about her. For when Dawson mentioned that Olivia was still alive, Basil, injured as he was, wanted to see for himself that she was all right. The worry and determination on his face said it all.

Dawson was also amazed that they managed to hide their romantic relationship, not only from him and Mrs. Judson but from the public as well. However, in a way, Dawson was beginning to suspect something was going on between them. Especially, when rumours about them began to quickly spread. The older citizens were not at all pleased that Olivia was living under the same roof as the detective, whereas those around Olivia's age and younger all thought that it was quite scandalous but did not see any wrong in it. This is where the speculation of them possibly sleeping together began to spread. The worst that went around was that Olivia was probably pregnant. However, neither Dawson nor Mrs. Judson believed that and they refused to believe so. They have even come to their defense several times, claiming there was absolutely nothing going on between the young woman and the detective. Oh, were they both proven wrong.

The gossip about Basil and Olivia sleeping together were quite true, however, not in the same sense that most would think. They never personally admitted it, but it was soon known several months later. Basil made sure he was incredibly careful with doing so since he knew what Mrs. Judson and Dr. Dawson would think if they ever found out. What they did not know was that Olivia was still traumatized and having Basil beside her helped her remain at ease. It also helped them both sleep at night. This nightly routine of theirs began several days after their encounter. When everyone was asleep, Basil would quietly sneak into Olivia's bedroom and then sneak back into his own before anyone woke up the next morning. There were two times that he was almost caught in the act but luckily, that never happened.

The thought of Olivia possibly being pregnant worried Basil greatly. Nobody knew all that happened when the two were held prisoners. When Dawson or Mrs. Judson was around, he did his best to act as if nothing were wrong. Basil's main concern was what would happen to Olivia if that turned out to be true.

Unlike her, Basil knew well about how things worked in polite society. Almost everything that had to do with anything sexual: prostitution, homosexuality, masturbation, etc, was highly immoral. Even though what he and Olivia had done was in no means wrong to them, it would still be frowned upon to everyone else, whether they knew the whole story or not. Throw a pregnancy into the mix, and their already thin ice reputations would be demolished.

Dawson could sometimes see how tense Basil was when this got out. Once or twice, he tried to pry the truth out of him but every time, he kept denying that nothing happened between them. In the back of his mind, he knew what would happen to the both him and Olivia. They would more than likely become social outcasts and a public disgrace in British society. All the respect and the memorable title the great detective had obtained throughout the years would be bashed forever. Nonetheless, he did not seem to care about the loss of his own reputation, but at the same time, prayed to God that it was false. Two months later the truth was revealed.

Dawson remembered all too well about the night Basil and Olivia came to him and Mrs. Judson claiming that they were expecting their first child. Yes, Dawson was incredibly shocked at the news, but also with the fact that for those past two months, Basil had been courting her without their knowing. As if it only happened yesterday, Dawson could recollect every single word he told him.

* * *

_September 1907_

_An hour had passed since Basil and Olivia broke the news to Dawson and Mrs. Judson. While they all sat around the kitchen table, Basil instantly excused himself without so much as an explanation. Olivia insisted on coming with him, but decided against it. She figured he wanted to be left alone._

_It was while she and Mrs. Judson were distracted that Dawson quietly slipped out of the kitchen. He assumed Basil would be in the sitting room, but unfortunately he wasn't. At that moment, he noticed the grandfather clock, which usually contained Basil's brown Norfolk jacket, was wide open and the jacket nowhere in sight. He also noticed that the front door was slightly ajar. Grabbing his own coat, he quietly stepped out into the cold. He spotted Basil sitting lazily on the single brick near the door while his arms were slightly crossed in his lap. His pipe was placed tightly in his right hand as he tapped it against his leg._

_"Are you all right?" Dawson asked Basil while he carefully shut the door behind him._

_"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm quite fine. I merely needed to think. My apologies if I worried everyone," Basil softly answered, glancing up at his associate. Dawson tightly gripped his coat as a cool breeze began to blow past._

_"No, old boy, not at all," Dawson replied, taking a seat beside the young detective. He paused for a mere second, then added as a calmly reminder, "Basil, you do understand that you are now entering dangerous territory?" Basil sighed deeply as he placed his unlit pipe in his mouth. Not yet responding, his jade eyes absentmindedly stared at the ground beneath him while he whipped out a match and carefully lit the tobacco contained within it._

_"I understand, Dawson," he replied strictly as smoke from the pipe slipped from his lips. "Nor do I care what will soon be said about me once the truth is revealed to the public. However, even then, I will not abandon Olivia."_

_Dawson could easily tell by the sound of Basil's voice that he meant every word. It was strange but equally surprising to hear these particular words coming from a mouse, whom at the beginning wished to remain a childless bachelor for all his days._

_The caring doctor nodded while he glanced up at the cloudy night's sky. At this point, there were so many questions he wished to ask his young colleague, but only one in particular seemed to stand above the rest: "Why didn't you tell us about you and Olivia?"_

_"I... personally did not think either one of you would approve," Basil simply answered while his sad eyes remained focused on the ground. In a way, he felt like he was a child being scolded by his own father. So many answers were swirling through his mind at that moment that he really did not know which one was the best answer to choose._

_Dawson could not help but feel slightly hurt towards his friend's response. Why would they not approve if Basil and Olivia had feelings for one another? Yes, it was strange that such an attraction had formed between them, but he felt as if Basil did need someone in his life. On the other hand, Dawson did not approve all that they have done even if they had reasonable excuses for doing so._

_Since he married, he slowly began to notice that Basil was purposely keeping himself distant. Whenever he questioned if something was the matter, the detective would insist nothing was wrong. He remembered when he broke the news to Basil that he was getting married, he wasn't at all pleased about it. Yes, he did his best to remain civil when Angela was nearby, but Dawson could still notice a hint of jealousy and abandonment._

_What was even worse was that while Basil became distant from Dawson, he once again began to excessively shoot cocaine after Dawson moved out. He knew this was a major obsession of Basil's long before they became associates. For years, Dawson had been fighting with the stubborn detective to cease but he would always come up with some unreasonable excuse to continue. Whenever Dawson would visit Baker Street, he would often spot the small bottle and needle along with a long piece of white cloth that was distinctly used as a tourniquet on Basil's desk indicating it was already used._

_One thing that Dawson attempted to do, even if his stubborn associate knew, was diluting his intake. It did work for a while, but after he left, all hell seemed to break loose yet again. However, that time around, it became much worse than what the good doctor had ever seen. But luckily, Dawson was finally able to get through to Basil a year before Olivia returned to London._

_Looking back at everything that has happened in Basil's life since Dawson had met him; he always wondered what made him the way he was before they met. Did he ever have any regrets? That was the one thing on Dawson's mind since his young colleague admitted he was going to be a father. He knew Basil all too well. Dawson knew that he could easily hide his emotions if needed. Even though it was unlike him to ask such a thing, he decided to take the risk._

_"I know it's inappropriate of me to meddle in your personal affairs but, I must know. Do you regret what you have done?"_

_Silence fell upon the great detective as he nonchalantly puffed his pipe. Dawson knew that Basil rarely spoke of his personal life to anyone, especially to him. However, now was not the time to be secretive._

_Sighing once again, Basil cleared his throat. "Many might assume that I would regret such an action. I have once before, but Dawson, you must understand that I was young and careless. I was seventeen when I lost my virginity. Luckily, I did not impregnate the young woman I was courting. Nevertheless, it was at that moment I realized I needed to be careful. For if, such a thing were to happen, I knew her father would have my head."_

_"Love, what a strange feeling it brings to one, yes?"_

_"Indeed," Basil nodded in agreement. "Love is a strong and powerful emotion. It can mean so many things. At that point in time, I did not understand just how potent that emotion could be. However, with Olivia, the situation was completely different. Even now, I cannot say what made my feelings for her change so drastically, or at all for that matter. Something inside was telling me that I had to be with her. The only reason why I kept fighting it was because of-"_

_"Her father," Dawson answered quickly._

_"Precisely, and, much the same as him, I wanted what's best for her. I want her to have the life she deserves. I honestly do not think her father would have been too pleased if she married a detective, especially if that detective was me. Furthermore, I believe that if, I did marry her, she would be miserable. To be perfectly frank, I feel as if I have taken her whole future away from her. We both know I have many enemies that would surely come after her just to hurt me. Of course, such an event did happen. God, the things Xander said; I am usually not one to say this, but, in a way, I am glad that I killed him._

_"I apologize if I turned this into a humdrum of a narrative, doctor, but I must confess to you that it was Olivia whom made such a request. You know I would never disrespect any woman like that. However, for some strange reason, I-I could not fight the impetus force. It's as if my inner desires completely took over. A part of me was saying that it was highly immoral while another part was saying it might be the last time I would be with her. So, my dear friend, did I regret it? The answer is no. I do not regret sleeping with her. I am also relieved that she herself has no regrets."_

_"Well, that is good to know," Dawson answered with relief. "What do you plan to do now?"_

_"Simple, I'm going to do what any responsible mouse would do."_

_"Which is?" Dawson asked while Basil reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box._

_"I'm going to ask her to marry me. Before anything, I would like your opinion," he began to say as he handed the box to him. "It was the best I could do."_

_Dawson already knew what was inside the box. As he opened it, his smile widened. The gold ring contained two small sky blue heart-shaped diamonds that entwined one on top of the other with one smaller white diamond on each side of the band._  
_"Basil, I am sure she'll love it. If she truly loves you, then the ring will not even matter. I guess that also explains why we took longer than intended tonight."_

_"It was. My intention was to propose to her a few months from now. Dawson, the moment she told me that she was pregnant, it was as if a title wave of emotions engulfed me. I never told you this, but after the Flaversham case, I was amazed that the thoughts of having a wife and having children of my own almost suddenly began to enter my mind. The mere thoughts of having the chance to become a father myself never left my mind from then on. I know you probably think that it is unlike me to think such things but I guess I can say that the life I had for myself was not set in stone as I had anticipated. In a way, well, I can say I am rather thankful that it was not. Realizing and accepting how I truly feel for Olivia made me see all that I had kept myself from. The true happiness I could have had."_

_"Well, all the happiness you will have," Dawson corrected as he handed the small box back to the detective._

_Basil lightly laughed. "Exactly."_

_Getting up, Dawson placed a hand on Basil's shoulder, "As I've told you before, you're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy, no matter what you decide."_

_"I'm sure I will," Basil simply answered as he smiled up at him._

* * *

As Dawson continued looking through the casebook, he stumbled across one thing he had never seen before. The small note was dated September 1, 1923, precisely the same day of Basil's terrible death.

"What on earth?" he said as he carefully removed the delicate piece of paper from the page it was taped to. As he read it, his eyes began to widen more and more. "Oh, dear God."

* * *

_Review please?_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Four months had passed since Basil's death. Things have somewhat returned to normal. Dawson and Angela figured it was best if they moved back into 221½ Baker Street, mostly to keep an eye out on Olivia. The main reason was Basil's 57th birthday was coming up and God only knew how depressed she would be.

In many ways, Olivia had slowly gotten better mentally. Occasionally she would break down crying. But, what worried everyone was that within the four months Olivia began to feel ill. For some strange reason, she would not let anyone see what the matter was, especially not Dawson.

One evening, Angela had just returned from the market. Setting the few bags she had on the kitchen counter, she went upstairs to check on the younger mouse that remained in the confinements of her bedroom. Stepping in, the bowl of potato soup that Mrs. Judson had made earlier was on the tray by her bedside untouched. The glass of water though was completely empty.

"Olivia," she said softly, sitting on the edge of the mattress, "my dear, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Olivia she softly replied. "I'm just exhausted is all."

"Sweetheart, you really must eat something."

"I'm really not that hungry. Perhaps later I will."

Without saying another word, Angela sighed deeply and quickly ran back downstairs to call for a doctor. She knew something was wrong with her and she was not going to wait around until Olivia said something. It was about an hour or so when Doctor Anderson arrived.

"She's upstairs resting," Dawson calmly replied as he let him in.

"Aside from what your wife told me, how is she doing?" Anderson asked as he hung his coat on the coat rack.

"She seems as if she is getting better. Though lately we are watching over her extra carefully because-"

"Oh yes, it's almost the sixth of January, isn't it? Poor dear. How is her food consumption?"

"Not so well, as far as we can tell, she'll barely touch a thing."

"I see. Have you been able to examine her?"

"No, that is the reason Angela called you. Every time I insisted to see what the matter was, Olivia would push me away. She would claim nothing to be wrong."

"Sounds like something Mr. Baker would do," Anderson softly commented, just in case Olivia was able to hear them. Dawson only nodded in agreement. "So how long has she been feeling like this?" he asked calmly, hoping the answer would help him.

"For a good three months now," Angela answered as she walked into the room. "She's awake; I've already told her you were here."

Anderson nodded as he proceeded up the staircase. "If I find anything, I'll see to it that you know."

* * *

It was fifteen minutes later after testing some of Olivia's blood that he was able to figure out what was wrong. Olivia could only lay in her bed in complete shock.

"There's got to be some sort of mistake," she said in fear.

"There is no mistake my dear," Anderson stated while he began putting his equipment away. "I have tested your blood three times and the results came out the same."

"This can't be happening. Please, you have to run the test again-"

"Mrs. Baker, I know it is hard for you to accept. The answer is right here, clear as day. Now I could run the test a hundred more times and the answer most likely will still be the same. By what you told me, the symptoms match," he explained as he held Olivia's hand. "I know this is the last thing you want. Be as it may, you must accept it. What you choose to do after will not be held against you," Anderson finished, packing up his supplies.

"Please don't let them know." Olivia begged as he headed out the door.

"My dear, your secret is safe with me. I will let you tell them when you're ready, but let me assure you, you won't be able to hide it for long." Olivia nodded in response as he shut the door behind him.

Olivia sighed deeply as she tried to hold back her tears. What was she going to do now? Deep down in her heart she already knew what was wrong before she was even tested but she did not want to accept it. She could not go through this alone. She knew she had Dawson and Angela but it would not be the same. Without Basil, her life would never be the same again.

* * *

Later on that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Olivia quickly but quietly snuck out of the house. In the back of her mind, she had no idea what she was doing. Though, in her heart, she thought it would help her.

She gripped the piece of clothing closer as she walked towards the cemetery, her heart racing faster as she got closer. She held her cloak tighter as the cold wind blew harder. In her mind, she knew she should just turn back. Yet, she kept going forward.

It was a good hour or so when she finally reached her destination. As she slowly walked down the cobblestone path, she read off the names of each headstone she passed. A few minutes later, she found the one she was looking for. She noticed the two other headstones beside his. Slowly lowering herself to her knees, she read off the names.

**Jonathan Andrew Baker II**

_March 12, 1817 - November 27, 1879 _

_**John 14:27**__  
Peace I leave with you; my peace I give you. I do not give to you as the world gives. Do not let your hearts be troubled and do not be afraid._

**Alexia Marie Harrison-Baker**

_April 13, 1842 - December 4, 1890_

_**Psalm 73:26**__  
My flesh and my heart may fail, but God is the strength of my heart and my portion forever._

It was only then that tears slowly fell down Olivia's face as she traced the letters engraved on the final headstone.

**Basil William Baker**

_January 6, 1867 - September 1, 1923_

_Devoted husband, dedicated father, and a good friend. _

_London's Great Mouse Detective, a true hero to all._

"It should have been me. I guess I survived once again for the same reason I did before. Only this time, you will not be there with me, at least not physically. I want to believe that you are still alive, but I can't, can I?" Olivia softly said as she placed Basil's Inverness coat gently on his grave. Attached to it, was a tiny note. Before getting back on her feet, Olivia kissed his headstone. "I love you, Basil. Someday, I'll be with you again." She gripped her cloak tighter and walked away.

Not even a few feet away from where Olivia once stood, a tall dark slender figure watched carefully as she disappeared into the night. That entire time, he had been quietly observing her. He looked back at the headstones and very carefully made his way towards them. When he reached the three white marble headstones, he gently placed two white roses on the graves beside the one Olivia had just been standing near. His eyes quickly focused on the Inverness coat that was gently placed on the fresh grave. Spotting the tiny note, he carefully reached for it and opened it.

'_I'm pregnant'_, was all the note said. His eyes widened. Dropping the note, he quickly ran in the direction Olivia had just gone.

* * *

Olivia quietly shut the front door and made her way back to her bedroom. On her way back from the cemetery, she cried softly. So many emotions swirled inside her head to where she just could not take it anymore. She knew she was going to feel like this whether she went to the cemetery or not.

Carefully shutting the bedroom door, she made her way to the closet where most of his clothes remained. For some reason, Olivia still felt like she couldn't let go. She grabbed one of Basil's white button-up shirts and undressed. Buttoning the shirt, she stopped just above her slightly bulged stomach. As carefully as she could, Olivia caressed her stomach. Almost slightly, she could feel some movement. After several minutes, she continued buttoning up the shirt and walked towards the bed.

It was at that moment Olivia heard a distant sound coming from downstairs. She quickly wrapped her housecoat around her and grabbed a revolver that was placed on the nightstand. Slowly opening the door, she walked down the hall towards the staircase. As she quietly and gradually headed downstairs, she spotted a dark figure walking around the sitting room. Olivia took a deep breath before aiming her revolver at the figure.

"Don't move, or else I will blow your head off," she said as she cocked the gun. The figure said nothing except reacting by slightly holding their hands up. Olivia knew that being married to Basil had its advantages, especially when she was now able to figure things out deductively. She could automatically see that the figure was indeed male and his height was over six inches tall. The room was too dark for her to really see anything else. Another thing she noticed was that on his left hand he wore a gold wedding band, so obviously this mouse was indeed married. On the other hand, he could be portraying a married mouse. A split second later, she did a double take on his hands. For some reason, they looked incredibly familiar. However, she wasn't going to take any chances. Keeping a safe distance, she walked a little bit closer.

"Who are you?" she asked as bravely as she could. The only thing she heard was the mouse's heavy breathing. No answer dared slip from his lips. "All right, listen you bastard, either you reveal yourself, or consider yourself gone. Take your pick," Olivia spoke up as she placed her finger on the trigger, readying herself if needed.

Slowly, the mouse turned as he also removed the hood to reveal his face. At that moment, Olivia's eyes widened, but for some reason she kept the revolver aimed at the mouse. After a minute or so, she slowly lowered the revolver.

"Basil?" she said softly. A second later, Olivia felt lightheaded and fainted.

* * *

It was two hours later when Olivia regained consciousness. Looking around, she noticed that she was in her bedroom. How she had come to be there was beyond her. Either that or she was just dreaming. It all seemed too real to be a dream. She could have sworn she saw Basil standing in front of her.

Olivia then felt something on her hand. Looking down she noticed a sleeping figure beside her. At that moment, she was proven wrong that she wasn't dreaming. The sleeping figure beside her was undeniably her husband. The only thing that was baffling her was how could Basil be alive if he had been brutally shot.

Slowly, he woke up. Both his and Olivia's eyes met each others' confused gaze. Olivia didn't know what to say at that moment. Her mind was still trying to register what she was seeing before her very eyes.

"Please tell me that I'm dreaming," she said softly. Basil sat on the bed and gently took her hand once again.

"No, darling, you're not dreaming. It's really me," he replied while he placed her hand on his face to prove that she wasn't imagining things.

"But-but, how? You were shot."

Without saying a word, Basil reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded note. Sighing deeply, he handed it to her. "I think you should know the truth," Basil said as Olivia carefully sat up and read it.

_"Dawson,_

_As you are reading this, it will be assumed that I have been claimed as deceased. Be advised, however, that my untimely "death" is only temporary. At least I hope it is. For the past several months, I have been abusing myself for scientific reasons. Not even Olivia knows this, though, she has put it into question. I have come up with a solution that can affect its host (in this case myself) and temporarily kill it. The symptoms of this particular solution involve the body temperature to drop and no traces of breathing or a heartbeat. At this moment you are probably wondering why I would act on something this ungodly, especially after I had promised us both that I would never abuse myself again with any type of drug. Let me assure you that this needed to be done. This particular drug required me to draw my own blood, and a good amount of it. This also explains why I was hospitalized for a few days._

_The drug itself is only effective when it is released into the air. So, now you must wonder why no one around me was overcome if this drug is airborne. The answer to that is there was only enough to affect me. Moreover, the moment the drug is released,_

_it quickly begins to take over the host. Dawson, the wounds that I received are indeed real due to the only excruciating side effect. The infected blood seeped through and burned the places it touched. I did not have time to really test it until now._

_I can honestly say that I do not have a good grasp as to how long this drug will affect me, nor do I know when the side effects of it will wear off. I must tell you that Mr. Anderson knew about this the entire time. I have requested that if I am not revived after several months, I am truly pronounced dead. It is possible that the drug has done worse than I have imagined. If this does happen, even then, my dear friend, I beg of you not to tell Olivia any of this information. I can imagine the hell I am putting her through, but hopefully she will understand. She knows how much I love her and, for that, I am praying I will pull through. In addition, I ask that you and Angela watch out for both her and the children. They all need you more than anything._

_Basil_

_P.S._  
_You and I know what Olivia is capable of. Please make sure she does not do anything to hurt herself. For my sake, remove anything that may be used as a weapon. This includes everything from my lab. I only ask this because if it were I in her situation, I would want to do the same."_

Tears fell down her face as she finished reading the note. She couldn't believe it. She did not know whether to be enraged or shocked. So far, she was feeling both.

"Why Basil? Why would you even think of doing something as careless as this? You made me believe that you were actually…" she was cut off as she held Basil and cried.

"I'm so sorry," Basil whispered as he held her tighter. But, Olivia pushed herself away from him.

"No, 'sorry' doesn't cut it. If you ever do something like that again, I will kill you. That's not a threat Basil, that's a promise. I swear to God, I will. What I want to know is what the hell you were thinking?"

"It was so that I could trick any remaining enemies I had. If I were to remain hidden for a while, they would assume that I had died as well-"

"As you said, you never really had a chance to test this...whatever it was properly. What would have happened if it really did kill you? What then?"

Both remained silent for several seconds. "How did you even manage to pull it off? I-I saw you get shot."

"The truth is I never really was shot. With the exception of my arm and leg, that is.I was wearing a Ballistic vest. The infected blood was carefully placed inside the vest to where there was no evidence of me wearing anything else except for my regular attire of course. As was written in the note, the wounds I received were burns caused by the blood. The solution had to be strong enough to work on me. Therefore, it was either cut back on the chemicals that were used or suffer the excruciating side effects."

Olivia continued to look deep into Basil's eyes. Tears continued to fall. What could she say? What could she do? Without realizing it, her only reaction was her practically slapping him across the face. Basil was shocked but at the same time, knew that he deserved it.

"I was waiting for that to happen." Basil said softly almost like a whisper.

"You better consider yourself lucky that I'm not in any condition to do more." Basil's response was a simple nod.

"Speaking of which, uh, I saw the note. The one you left at the cemetery."

Olivia gasped. "You did?"

Basil nodded. "Yes. How did you find out?"

"I had a feeling I was, but Angela called Dr. Anderson and he confirmed it. No one else knows, not even the children know."

"Well, if I were you, I would not keep it silent any longer."

"I was planning on telling them in the morning. I just needed some time to let it all sink in."

"That is understandable," Olivia nodded gently as she held Basil once again. Slowly he reacted as he wrapped his arms around her. He fought back his tears as he kissed her head tenderly. Almost instantly, he could feel all the stress she had disappear. At that moment, Basil once again began to realize that it wasn't just him anymore. Before Olivia, he never had to worry about…well…worrying others. All, except his brothers and sisters, whom he rarely saw to begin with. He needed to remember that the life he once had was gone. He needed to remind himself once again that he was now a husband and a father. It was then that he finally saw the mistake he had made.

"Oh God, Olivia, please forgive me," he begged as held her tightly, his head resting on her chest. "I'm sorry for all I put you through. I feel like I do not deserve to be a husband or a father for what I've done."

Of all the years of being married to Basil, not once has she ever really seen him break down like this. Olivia then took Basil's face gently in her hands as she kissed him passionately. Slowly he began to respond as the kiss quickly became deeper. Within seconds, Basil held her closer as if he didn't want to let her go. After several long minutes, they parted.

"Please forgive me, Livy," Basil softly pleaded one last time.

"I already have," she responded in the same soft tone.

Looking deep into Basil's eyes once again, Olivia pulled him further onto the bed. What almost seemed like years, Olivia and Basil were overjoyed to be back in each other's warm and soft embrace once again.

* * *

_Review please?_


	20. Epilogue

Hey everyone,

I deeply apologies for the long break in between chapters. Long story short, in January my laptop crapped out and I had to get a new battery and fan. Right along with that, it had to be completely wiped out and I couldn't save anything of my stuff. Also, I was more focused on "When Two Worlds Collide" that my inspiration for this story was practically non-existent. I seriously hope this chapter was worth the long wait.

Also, thank you once more to Brinatello for being my unofficial beta reader for the vast majority of this story. So with all of that said, enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue**

With each passing month, the news of Basil's resurrection had already begun to spread throughout London. Great joy was brought forth to every mouse whom heard the news. Of course, all wondered how it was possible, but the question was never asked. The detective obviously knew that this moment of peace for his family would not last forever, for those of the underworld would soon know that their enemy was alive and well.

For both Sean and Alexia, as traumatizing as the situation was, they slowly began to live their normal lives. Every once in a while they were reminded of all they had been through from vivid nightmares or some random mouse on the street that seemed to bring it up. At first, neither one of them (Alexia especially) could stand hearing about it. Though Sean had witnessed what Dominic had done to his sister, it was worse for her since she was the one who had been violated. For a while, she thought of herself as dirty, but she was soon told what had happened to her was not her fault. Slowly but surely, both children let go of the past and not let it bother them so much.

The talk of what happened those many months ago had long since past. Still, no one knew of Olivia's involvement in the murders in New York City or how she came to know Dominic Menéndez. She suspected that she would be questioned and would have to confess everything, but no such thing occurred. Since she was married to the great detective, she told Basil that they assumed she was a fallen victim. They knew the truth, everyone within the small circle knew the truth, but none of them ever dared to tell anyone else. That would be a secret that all would take to their graves.

Finally come May, Olivia gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. They decided on naming him Andrew out of respect to Basil's father. It did not last long before everyone knew of the new arrival. Everyday, someone (whether the happy couple knew them or not) came by 221½ to give them their blessings on the newest member. Some even brought gifts for the baby. This sort of visitation lasted for a while, but finally after about a month had passed, Londoners slowly started backing away to give the Baker family some privacy.

One afternoon when Olivia had put Andrew down for his nap, she chose this as the perfect time to rest as well. Upon doing so, she came across a small box of items that had been given to her years ago after her father passed away. It had been a good while since she looked through them. All there was were old photo albums with pictures of her and her father along with some of her parents as children. Grabbing an album, she sat comfortably on the bed and allowed herself to get swept away by the memories of her mother and father.

Olivia smiled as she carefully took in every detail of when her parents were young and free-spirited. Her mother was so beautiful; her long blonde hair fell in all the right places. Her eyes shined brightly as she was being held by her father in the most playful way. A single tear slid down Olivia's cheek as she brushed her fingers delicately across the photograph.

Since she was a child, her father always told her how much she reminded him of her mother. Olivia's mother had died during childbirth so, she never knew her; that is except all that Hiram had told her. Sighing deeply, she turned the page and suddenly she spotted it. Tucked away in one pocket was a note. Being curious, she pulled it out. However, what she assumed was probably a love note that either her mother or father had written to the other was something else entirely different. After placing the photo album off to the side, she sat up while she unfolded the piece of paper.

When this letter was written, Olivia did not know. What she did know was that it was long before she had returned to London; maybe even long before she had gotten into that horrible scrape with Dominic. Finding herself completely absorbed into the letter, Olivia failed to notice Basil had walked into the room.

"Are you all right, darling?" he asked with such concern when he noticed her tears.

"I-I'm fine," she replied before reading the rest of the letter.

"What is that?"

"It's a note…a note from my father. I found it in an old photo album." Looking up at him, she then held out the letter. "See for yourself."

"No, I couldn't possibly; this is probably something between you and him-"

"And you, Basil. Father wrote this for you as well." Being equally curious as Olivia was, he took the letter from her as he sat down on the edge of the bed. The letter's contents read as follows:

_My dearest Olivia,_

_I know that it is too soon to tell you these particular words that I have written, but I only hope that when you do see this that you are old enough to understand. Many times I have told you there will never be a mouse out there good enough for you. Though at the time I was not meant to be taken seriously, I began to soak in those words. As your grandfather had told your mother when she and I were together, I never fully understood why he would say such a thing. I loved and still love your mother so much, I would do anything for her. Even die for her. Your grandfather told me that I would not completely understand those words until I too had a daughter of my own. Now that I have you, I have done just that. You are my life, Olivia. From the moment I first held you, I feared the day that you would grow up and fall in love. I beg of you to not take what I am saying into bad light, but know that what I am telling you now is simply out of concern._

_When you came to me and asked what real love felt like, I was surprised that a young girl as you would even think of such a thing. Then again, I always knew that you were different. After I spoke to you, it then hit me why you had come to me with that question. For a moment, I must admit that I assumed you had fallen for a young lad your age, but I soon was proven wrong._

_Mr. Baker, if you are reading this, all I have to say is I would be proving myself wrong if I said that you would not be good enough for my little girl. From the moment she first met you, I noticed a change in her. When we departed for America, I could see such hurt in her eyes. She did not want to leave London, for that meant you would probably be out of her life forever. I knew she looked up to you, but what I never knew was that one day she would come to me hinting that she had fallen in love with you. She was so young, just a teenager. What could she have known about real love? Apparently she knew far more than I ever thought she would. All I ask, if or when you are together, all I ask is that you to promise that you will love and care for her like she deserves. We owe you so much that there is no other way that I think I could pay you back._

_Many blessings_

"How could he have known?" Basil asked quietly when he finished the note.

"I don't know," Olivia replied, adding, "hardly anyone knew of how I felt for you except for one other."

"Who precisely was that?"

"My friend Stephanie Colt; she was the only one close to me that I trusted my secrets with. She would never tell my father any of this."

"Or maybe she did when she felt the time was right."

"Maybe, but that does not matter now." Holding him close, she smiled as he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own.

It was later that evening when Basil told his wife he was going out. Official business with Scotland Yard was all he said. He hopped onto a nearby hansom that was heading in the direction he wanted to go. The weather was chilling as he wrapped his Inverness coat tighter around him. It took awhile before the cab came to a complete stop. _This is close enough_, he thought to himself as he jumped off, landing clear away from any humans. All alone, he walked another two blocks before walking through the black steel gates.

Taking his time, he strolled across the stone pathways while he casually glanced at the headstone as he went on by. Some he spotted were either close relatives or friends of old clients of his. However, he soon paused in his tracks when he faced the one headstone he had been searching for. Kneeling down, he placed a gentle hand on the smooth marble while reading the engraved name before him:

**Hiram Alan Flaversham**

_12th March, 1850 - 26th July, 1907 Age 57 Years_

"You stated in your letter that you owe me, but I am afraid I would have to prove you wrong," Basil began, his voice soft. "If it weren't for you, Olivia never would have arrived on my front doorstep. I could only imagine how my life would have been if she hadn't. With that said, I owe you, Flaversham. I owe you for allowing me to have your daughter's hand."

Opening his coat, he pulled out a small photograph of him, Olivia, and their children. Placing it carefully on the ground, he replied, "If it weren't for you, I would not have been blessed with children of my own. Thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance." Rising to his feet, Basil stood still for a brief moment before turning to head back to the ones he held so dear.

THE END

* * *

_Review, please?_


End file.
